Who will Take It All
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Firsca is not ordinary school. Their tennis team is quite unique.One fateful day, they meet Seigaku and their lives would never be the same. What will happen when they want to reach Nationals and win? TezukaxOC, FujixOC, EijixOC.
1. Keeping Up Is Hard

This isn't my first one. I can take the criticism because I have faced worse from my Honors English teacher. (GO DIVI! YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO KISS ASS WRITE!!!) A lot of the emotions are some that I need to release from months of anger and depression. This is not going to be a simple story. I will have symbols and other shit in here. Just need to look to find them. When something is repeated then it is a symbol. I do own Aribella, Konstantine, Noella, Trishia, Hotaru, Gina, Serena, and Ryelle. This is how the Seigaku's lives were changed by this team and their determination. Not each one will have a pair. Just Aribella, Konstantine, and Ryelle. I'm not sure who will have who. Just bear with me for a moment while I figure it out.

**Keeping Up Is Hard**

The hot day was wearing on them. Aribella had a tough time getting over what they had done in the last match. She saw her team take the top slot with all wins. She couldn't believe how far they had come. They were all from different backgrounds. She was English and the others were Japanese, Italian, or American. Language was not the problem. It was where to place them.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for our run. Don't be late. We need to up the anti for our next match," Aribella said looking at her team out of breath from the harsh practice.

"Ari, what are we going to run tomorrow. We have gone everywhere that we could," Konstantine said with her heavy Italian accent.

"You'll see"

Aribella ran towards the exit of the school. _Where are we to run? This is impossible to figure out. I have done everything for them and they still come back 110 than what I expected. This is just what I needed to see from them. Just a little bit more and they are done with my training. _She thought. While she was running she ran into the Seigakus.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Aribella said with a smirk on her face.

"No problem, just be more careful next time that you are in the area. The tournament is underway and you look like a perfect spy," Tezuka said.

She stood staring at what she saw, but there was another reason that she was staring. She pulled an earphone from her ear and said, "Sorry I didn't hear you. I was listening to my music. Could you repeat that for me?"

The area went quiet. No one had dared to do that to the captain. His expression didn't change from when he told her to leave.

"Leave," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I could have guessed that already. Well, see ya later!" Aribella said leaving. _This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Not bad at all. Too bad that I won't even see him again._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Keep up with me!" Aribella said running with the team following behind her.

"Right on your tail girl!" Konstantine said. Konstantine was the next best compared to her. Her serve and returns are not to be messed with. She is what she claims. The Kiss of Defeat.

"Come on, I'm not even at my fastest pace and this is tiring you out!"

She didn't realize it, but she ran into the Seigakus running again.

"Shit! Girls V formation. Konstantine, take half. Other half follows me," Aribella yelled.

The girls split into two groups. Each group was on one side of the Seigakus, and creeping up on them.

"Ahh, they are on both sides of us!" Eiji said.

"Just ignore them they won't be of any problem because they are a lower rank team," Ryoma said.

"What did that little dwarf say about us? Ari! Tell them off," one of the girls said with her blond hair beating her back.

"Hmm, you have failed this part of the training. Keeping your mind on what is ahead and not what is in front of you. You'll have to face me this morning before class, Ryelle," Aribella said.

The Seigakus stopped running with the surprise of that team. Not too much later they stopped along with them. Aribella walked up to them with her brown hair and green eyes staring down Tezuka.

"I never introduced myself last night. I'm Aribella, Captain of Firsca Tennis Club," Aribella said taking her hand to her ears to take out her earphones.

_**This is all for now. Tell me what you think of it right now. As I said, Don't hold back on me.**_ )__


	2. The Challenge

Thanks for the reviews! Loved them. Here is Chapter 2. One quick note to make before I start: Aribella is like me, Ryelle is like my BFF who I couldn't live without, and Konstantine is like my other friend who is an avid writer. Hope you like it. The characters will likely get OOC in the next chapters but live with it. It won't be too serious. I don't own PoT or any of the songs that I use as references. Oh, and sorry if my talking sounds weird. I'm from Pittsburgh and one of the girls will have the Pittsburgh accent.

**The Challenge **

Ryelle stood at the net looking in the green eyes of her captain. She was the third best on the team and she couldn't get over the fact that she would lose again. This threatened her place on the team, singles 3, that was her spot through and though. Ryelle wanted to show that she could play tennis as well as she said that she did. That morning while they were running she got the challenge from Aribella. She knew better than to speak like that while they were running.

"Ari, sorry, I lost my temper. Please forgive what I had done," Ryelle said bowing her head.

"Go back and serve to me already. You need to use all force to win this because I will not go easy on you for what you did. You have been on this team for two years and you know better than to do that when we are training," Aribella said through her teeth. She was mad beyond belief. Her team wasn't following what she wanted them to do.

Ryelle served the ball. Aribella quickly aced it back to her.

"Game and match to Aribella. 6-0," Konstantine said.

The team walked into the school. Ryelle stood on the court. She couldn't believe that she lost, again. She couldn't under stand how it happened.

"Ryelle, you have come a long way. You just need to know how real this feels.** (A/N this is a reference to a Firescape song. This Feels.**) Just add a little more power to it and you are golden," Aribella said.

"Thanks, you really handled those Seigakus good. Show then the real power of our team!" Ryelle exclaimed.

"That was nothing out of the ordinary. They already knew who I was from last night."

"What do you mean last night?"

"When I went running I ran into them."

"Let me guess, you took out your earphone after their captain was done talking to you."

"Know me all too well."

The two girls caught up to Konstantine and Noella. Noella was an ordinary girl. Her family was from America along with Ryelle's.

"See ya later," Aribella said to the three girls. Her room just had to be different from the others. She just wanted to talk about the meeting this morning.

LUNCH

Aribella sat down with her team and they wanted to talk about what happened. She just told them that she ran into them and that was that.

"Look, I love them and all but they need an attitude check. That is why I shocked them with my music," Aribella said.

"Can you take those things out of your ears? Damnit, you need a new thing to do." Konstantine said.

"You caught on. I need to memorize a new play list for the next match."

"Wait, you were doing that during the match this morning weren't you?" Ryelle said.

"So?"

"So! That is the reason that you are so good at concentrating! You listen to music in your head and make it your play list that is going to win for you. You never need to play! Then why do you need to have a play list?"

"Just in case, now calm down. You messed me up. This is my favorite song. Damn. I need to listen to it all over again. That is nine minutes that needs attention again."

"Konstantine!" Ryelle yelled at the Italian vice captain.

"Yup that's the song!"

The team looked at her strangely.

"Konstantine by Jack's Mannequin. Jeez just let me be," Aribella said.

"The Seigakus seemed like they were surprised that we were actually a decent team," Trischa said.

"Well, they are a nationally ranked team and we were keeping up with them. It is only natural that they would be surprised that we were good today. I say that we let tonight's practice go. I have work to do at home," Aribella said looking at her music.

"Right, do you want me to handle it?" Konstantine said.

"No I need to work with the team as well. Just let it go for today."

AFTER SCHOOL WALKING HOME

Aribella walked the same path that she did the day before. She noticed the face of Tezuka staring at her.

"What do you want?" Aribella asked.

"Why aren't you practicing?" He asked back.

"Family issues. Cancelled the practice for today," Aribella replied.

"You can actually hear me."

"What I missed that. Guitar solo **(funny a solo came up on my computer as I was writing this).**"

"Leave," he said sternly.

"Jeez, every time that I do that you tell me to leave. How nice of you. Fine I was gonna say that the ball will land out in that match between Fuji and Momo. Fuji will lose the point to Momo."

"Point to Momo. 30-40!" Oishi yelled.

"Told ya," Aribella said.

The team looked in awe as she left. She knew that she was digging herself into a nice deep shit hole with them, but she knew how to get out of it.

_**All for now. I'll update later this week. I have two big exams to study for. Thanks for the reviews. Can't wait to read what you think!**_ ;)


	3. The Meeting

Thanks for the reviews! Loved them. Here is Chapter 3.Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had some big tests to study for and then trips. Bear with me till after may 5 because I'm going to Kentucky and I don't have time to write now, but I will update one or two more times between there. Thanks!!

**The Meeting**

Aribella stood at her house looking at the world passing by her. _Why did I do that again? Wait? What is going on with me? Why am I acting this way towards him? I vowed never to date a tennis guy, but here I am falling for one. Get over it. He'll never like you anyways. _She thought as she looked at the world.

"Hi mom,"Aribella said as she walked inside.

"Hi dear, how was school?" Her mom said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Fine, how's she doing?"

"She is in recovery. Say hello to your baby niece, Katsuyo."

Aribella looked at her niece. Her older sister just had her first baby and Aribella wanted to go home and see her before she left for New York in a few weeks. With her tennis practice she may never get the chance to see her.

"I have homework to do. I'll see her when I am done," Aribella said running up the stairs.

**AFTER DINNER**

"Can I take her out for a walk?" Aribella said.

"Sure, she's old enough to take out now, just be careful with her. Call me if you need anything," Her mother said.

Aribella left the house with her baby niece and started to walk around the town. She walked to the tennis courts to see who she thought was Ryoma there playing against Momo, but she wasn't sure. She just kept with her business and walked into the town more. As she was walking past some stores she saw Tezuka. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She was looking for a way around him but it was too late. She ran into him.

"Sorry, is the baby okay?" He asked when she crashed into him.

"She's fine and it is my fault that I ran into you," Aribella said back.

"You aren't listening to your music."

_Shit he knows that it is me? _She thought.

"You need to make sure the baby is alright and sound is the best thing to listen for," She said.

"Is that your sister?"

"No, niece. She came home from the hospital a few weeks ago and I have been at tennis so much that I wanted to see her before It became too much and my sister left for New York."

" I see then. Do you want to go for some coffee or tea?"

" Sure. Why not."

**AT THE CAFE**

Aribella sat at the table looking at Tezuka. She wondered why he had asked her out in the first place.

"Why do you play tennis?" He asked her.

"Well, I started when I was young. I got inspired by some big players and my family. My dad was always in to sports so that really helped me look a sports a different way," She replied.

"You just don't seem like the type who would play sports."

She had to admit that he was right. Her hair had always been thick and curly. It never did anything but sit in a fro on her head. She also was really short. Her height didn't matter much in tennis, but there were disadvantages to that as well.

"Thank you," She said as the waitress brought over her tea.

She slowly sipped her tea and she saw somebody that she didn't want to see.

"What are you staring at?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone that I knew," Aribella replied.

"Who is your match against?"

"We play against Tamiji Saturday. They aren't that tough of a team. We crushed them last year, but this year we have whole new team with us."

Tezuka had a weird look on his face.

"Our school is a boarding school for people who come from different countries. Noella and Ryelle are from America. Konstantine and Tricha are from Italy. Hotaru, Gina, and Serena are from Japan. This makes us right off the bat a culturally diverse team," She explained to him.

"That now explains the looks of some of them. Where are you from then?"

"My family came from England. I was born here though. I visit London every summer with them."

Tezuka sipped his tea and nodded with her. He wondered why he was talking to her so much. Yes he talks with Fuji and others like this but she was different.

"Oh, look, I have to go. The baby needs to go home. Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you Saturday!" She said running out of the Cafe.

"That was nice of you, Tezuka," Fuji said as he walked up to his friend.

"You noticed something about her?" Tezuka asked.

"She didn't freak out when she saw you; then yes."

"No, somebody walked past and she changed from the way that she was before," Tezuka said as he watched the girl walk form his sight.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Aribella and the girls walked to the tennis courts and started practice. They had their match tomorrow with Tamiji and Aribella was worried that the girls weren't ready.

"Ari, who is playing what tomorrow?" Noella asked hitting the ball to Tricha.

"I'll tell you when I am ready to tell you,"Aribella answered.

"You okay Ari? You have been like this all day," Gina said.

"It's nothing. Go practice."

Aribella wanted to remember who that was yesterday, but she couldn't.

After practice Aribella was not alone when she was walking home. Ryelle and Konstantine followed her. When they arrived at Seshiun Academy the girls were welcomed by Ryuzaki.

"Well you are the hellions that have been causing trouble around here," She said smiling at them.

"No, that was all her,' Ryelle said pointing towards Aribella who was already in conversation with Tezuka about tennis.

"Figures that she was the trouble-maker around here. Tomorrow is our day off and he his pushing them for next year."

"Really? That is some dedication!" Konstantine said in amazement.

"That's our Tezuka for you. "

Ryelle and Konstantine walked up to Aribella and watched the matches.

"Wow, look at him! He is amazing!" Ryelle said pointing to Fuji.

"That's Fuji Syuusuke," Tezuka said.

"Nice moves, oh damn looks like the cat is gonna lose," Konstantine said.

"Eiji Kikamaru will fight back," Oishi said.

"No that ball will go out," Aribella said.

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess and I always seem to be right!"

"You could always solve it with Physics," one of them said.

"Yeah, me doing Physics, I'm lucky that I understand my math lesson!" Aribella said.

"Inui, do you have enough information?" Momo asked as he watched Inui scribble notes into a note pad.

"You can never have too much data."

"That won't always help you win though. Data can only go so far," Aribella said.

"Yeah, there is more to tennis than what you see," Konstantine said.

"It is a journey that takes you anywhere if you want to go there,"Ryelle said.

"Rye, that was soooooooooo cheesy!" Aribella said bopping her head to her music.

"I got caught up in the moment. What can I say? Are you listening to music again? You were doing that Yesterday at lunch! Quit listening to it already! Think you have it down," Ryelle yelled.

"Jeez, you were louder then my music. They might have gone deaf though. Well, let's go. We need our rest for tomorrow," Aribella said.

The three girls walked away from the tennis courts. Fuji, Eiji, and Tezuka watched them in a different way.

"They were something else," Fuji said.

The other two nodded in agreement. There was something about those girls and they wanted to find out what it was.

_**Sorry again for not updating in a while. R&R. Open to what ever you got. Later! **_**:)**


	4. The Match pt 1

Thanks for the reviews! Loved them. Here is Chapter 4 . This time there is a project that I need to do in order to graduate. This chapter will probably be in two parts. It just depends on how I want to write it out. This is just a filler till after school ends. Then I will be able to update more regularly. Oh sorry in advance if i use the word ain't a lot. This is just how I talk normally (Pittsburgheese). I don't own PoT. One final thing. GO PITTSBURGH PENGUINS!! WIN THE STANLEY CUP!! Sorry we are almost at the final of the playoffs and I am pumped!

**The Match Part 1  
**

Aribella woke up that morning staring at her ceiling. Her hands were shaking already. This would become the toughest match they have ever had. She stood up and attempted to tackle her hair.

After about ten minutes of fighting with it, she finally got it pulled it back. Storming down the stairs she saw her sister with her niece.

"Good morning!" Aribella said.

"Morning. You're up early!" Her sister said.

"Tennis match."

"Good luck today. I may stop down to see you play later. That is if the baby wants to go out,"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Lindsey."

Aribella sat down at her table and started to write down some plays that she needs the girls to work on before the match today. She sighed when she found out that there was a small chance that they would win today. Their plan only works when the other girls want them to work.

"You're thinking too much, Ari," Lindsey said.

"We may lose today. If that happens, we won't play for the rest of the year," Aribella said looking at the work that she had written out on the paper.

"Just relax. You'll be fine. Just remember what dad says,"

"Think about now, not the future. I know that. How does that help my situation. This match is now. It isn't the future."

"You'll understand. Just figure it out. You don't want to be late now do you? Get going and win."

Aribella left the house and ran to the courts. The other girls were there waiting for her to arrive.

"Bout time. You almost got us DQed," Noella said.

"Pipe down. I have the order for today. This will be the winning order. That is why I was late. I was trying to figure out who plays today," Aribella said.

The girls became quiet. They all knew that she probably got no sleep because of the order.

"Doubles two will be Tricha and Noella. Doubles one will be Ryelle and Hotaru. Singles three will be Gina. Singles two will be Konstantine. Singles one will be myself," Aribella said.

"Why are the doubles teams like that? Tricha and Noella don't play doubles together. They play with other people," Serena said after finding out that she was the reserve.

"This is a new strategy that I have made up. The prep. Ryelle and Hotaru have been doing special training for a few weeks. Ryelle knew that she may get dropped to Doubles or reserve. Those two are amazing at doubles. They practice everyday. Gina was moved to singles because she has potential for next year," Aribella said looking at her team.

The girls thought harder about what she said. Ryelle was good with working with others, but she loved singles. Why would she want doubles?

Aribella went off to find a place to rest. While walking, she saw familiar blue and white jerseys.

"You actually showed up. I can't believe it," Aribella said.

"No music I see," Tezuka said.

"I was going to, until I saw you guys. Relaxation is hard to come by nowadays. I just hope my plan works."

"What plan? Fuji asked.

"You'll see if you watch. Later!" Aribella said running off.

Aribella finally found a nice patch where she could relax before the beginning of the match. Aribella, listening to her music, walks towards the small patch when she runs into somebody.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Aribella said still listening to her music.

"It's my fault. You were trying to concentrate on what you were doing," the person said.

Aribella looked up at the person who she had run into. He was tall and looked like he played tennis.

_Wow, he's gorgeous. Wait, why is he still here? _Aribella thought.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Your name," he said.

"Aribella Rodes. Your's?"

"Kajimoto. That is all you need to know. Do you play tennis?"

"Why do you think that I am here? Of course I play tennis. I am the captain of the Firsca Tennis Club. And you?"

"Captain from Jyousei Shounan. We have a lot in common already."

"What did you say? All that I heard was where you were from," she said taking her ear piece out in front of him.

"You were listening to music the entire time?" Kajimoto asked.

"It's what I do to concentrate. Just with the match against Tamiji today that really threw me out of the window. There is nothing else I can do prepare these girls."

"You have some dedication to your team. I can't wait to watch your match. When is it?"

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll see you there then. After that we can talk when you stress is released."

_What? Did he just ask me out on a date? I never said that I was interested in him. Damn my life. This is all wrong. _Aribella thought.

Aribella sat under the tree blasting her eardrums trying to forget the incident that just happened. She looked at the time and figured that she should get going right about now. She looked at her team standing there waiting for her to arrive.

"Running a little late?" Ryelle said.

"No, right on time. Now let's show them how we do it!" Aribella said.

The girls stood in their small huddle ands saw that there was something wrong with Aribella.

Aribella took the bench, as their coach was traveling to find the girls a venue to play at in a few weeks after the tournament.

She looked up and found the Seigaku Tennis team their along with the annoying freshman that she met. Next to them was her sister and Katsuyo. Standing in the back was Kajimoto. She stared at him for a minute. Why did she like him. She then looked at Tezuka. She realized that she did the same thing to Kajimoto that she had done to Tezuka. The headphones, that was her signature flirting technique and the girls knew it.

_Do I really like him that much? No, there is someone else that I saw first. But he is more talkative than Tezuka, but Tezuka being talkative is just weird. That is why I like him. What do I do? Wait, focus on the match. Damn boys. They can all go to hell for all I care!_

Aribella gave a slight nod to the girls and they knew what that meant. Go time.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry again for not updating. Many projects due. I didn't expect to add in the whole love triangle thing, but I thought that I would add some spice to the story. Now worries. The others will end up where they want to be. Hence the title of the story. Who Will Take It All.

Jane. I'll update next week when finals and my stepbrother's wedding is done. ;)


	5. The Match pt 2

I do not own PoT. I wish I did though. Well, here is the next part of the match. There will be an incident that actually happened to me and a friend one day. Lame Middle Schoolers. Well, now to the next part.

**The Match Part 2  
**

Aribella sat on the bench looking at her doubles two team walk out. She hoped that her plan worked. Her head for once was not playing music.

_What did I do? Why did I even think that this was gonna work. Those two can't stand working together. Let's see how it goes. _Aribella thought.

The first doubles match was going as she planned it. Tricha and Noella were working together, but they could barely keep up with what was happening to them. Aribella sat there with no expression on her face.

"Is it just me or does she seem more stoic than Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

"She does that," Lindsey said. The team looked at the girl with a small baby on her hip.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuji asked.

"She often looks like that when there is something on her mind. I wonder what is bothering her right now. She normally looks a little less tense than when there was nothing to worry about."

The team looked at her again with some surprise on their faces.

"Wait, I know that look. She's pissed. Which one of you guys pissed her off with in the last hour?" Lindsey asked.

"None of us did, that we know of," Fuji replied.

"What about you?" Lindsey said looking at Kajimoto.

"What do you mean by that?" Kajimoto asked.

"What did you say to her?"

"That we have a lot in common."

"That was the worst thing that you could have ever done."

Everybody had a confused look on their face. Lindsey didn't say anything after that.

Aribella looked at her sister and knew that she knew what was going on. Tricha ans Noella were gonna lose this one, but she knew that already.

"Game and Match to Tamiji!" The referee announced.

"You girls did better than I thought. 5-7. Nicely done. Now watch doubles one. Then use that to become better,"Aribella said with a forced smile on her face.

Aribella watched as Ryelle and Hotaru walked out onto the court. They were the sure win against Tamiji. Aribella looked at Ryelle and regretted moving her to doubles, but it had to be done. Gina was the better player and after Ryelle's little incident running it was the only way that she would learn.

"Firsca to Serve!" The referee shouted.

Aribella still had the same hard expression on her face, but it became lighter when she saw them winning. Aribella noticed that Ryelle had become stern like she was. That made her think to when they first met.

FLASHBACK

Aribella was short for her age as usual. When she was walking home she saw the new girl sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hi, do you play tennis?"Aribella asked.

The girl nodded.

"Cool, me too! Wanna play?" Aribella said.

The girl sat there.

"Fine, then I'll sit with you. My name is Aribella. What's yours?"

"Ryelle," the girl said.

"That's a pretty name."

"So is yours."

The two girls talked for a while. When they were ready to leave they saw some younger kids playing in the park. There were four of them. Two girls and two boys. They were chasing each other. Ryelle and Aribella looked confused and figured out that they were younger and that they didn't know better.

"Look at me!" The one girl said.

The boys just ignored them.

"Smart move on their part,"Aribella said.

Ryelle nodded. The two girls watched them pick something up off of the ground. They couldn't see what it was, but they later learned what it was.

"KILLER APPLE!" The one girl said throwing the apple at the boys. The boys didn't even notice what had happened.

Ryelle and Aribella busted out laughing at that moment. From that point on that would become their inside joke

END FLASHBACK

Aribella started to loosen up and had a small smile on her face.

"Why is she so happy?" Eiji asked.

"I actually don't know why she is smiling," Lindsey said.

Ryelle missed some easy shots. Aribella knew that what she needed to do.

"Ryelle, watch out for those KILLER APPLES!" Aribella said causing Ryelle to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thanks, I needed that. Just next time when you walk out of the nurse's office don't admit that you are still short. We already know that," Ryelle said wiping the tears from her face.

Aribella started to laugh as well.

"That's what it was. That moment was when those two first met. I guess that made them become better friends in time. Ryelle looks more comfortable out there. This is what she was talking about. Sometimes you can even fool me. Nice going Ari," Lindsey said.

"What does that mean?"Tezuka asked.

"The Prep. This means that the seniors will show what the juniors and freshman need to do in the next few years. Gina and Ryelle are both seniors. Doubles two will lose, doubles one will win, singles three will lose, singles two will win, and singles one will go in for the grand finale. That is why she was so worried. She didn't know who to use in doubles that would make a good mentor. She is the prodigy of the team. Aribella is just a stronger leader than Ryelle and Konstantine."

The team and Kajimoto stared at the captain who could think of a more solid plan than Mizuki. She was brilliant.

Doubles one won as planned. Gina took her first steps on to the court as a singles player. Aribella knew that she was going to lose this one. In the end, she was right. Gina had lost miserably. 6-1. Aribella knew that she would get better with time. She then watched Konstantine walk out on to the court. Aribella snickered at her expression. _Wonder what she is going to do next. She can't surpass me with her 'kiss'. _Aribella thought.

Konstantine moved throughout the court like there was nothing to it. Konstantine's expression changed for the last time during the match.

"The Kiss of Defeat," Lindsey said.

"What?" They all said.

"The Kiss of Defeat is her finishing move. Look."

They all watched Konstantine give a small peck to her free hand, while the other hit the ball. When she blew the kiss the ball seemed to have moved faster and hit the court. Giving her the win.

"What was that?" Eiji asked.

"When she hits the ball and blows the kiss the opponent gets caught off guard and the ball seems to rocket, but it is actually moving slower because of it being a one handed hit," someone behind them said.

"You made it?"Lindsey said.

"Aribella needs someone out there to watch her match. The other girls wouldn't know what to do with her."

"I'm guessing you are the coach then?" Tezuka asked.

"The name is Karin. Pleasure to meet you all. Now I need to get to my match."

They all watch her walk away. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a teal blue blouse. They noticed that it matched the uniforms that the girls were wearing.

"Finally, I thought that I would go it alone," Aribella said.

"Go out there and win," the coach said placing her hand on her shoulder.

Aribella played 'So Small' in her head for her opening song. She then became more calm and she could see easier than before. The match was going in favor of Tamiji. Aribella was losing her mind.

_Why is she so tough? Wait she was the girl from the day I went out with Tezuka. Midori. My sworn enemy. _Aribella thought hitting a power shot.

Aribella got the point. She realized that Midori was stronger than before. She then got 'Ruby' playing in her head. She then moved to the beat of the music. Slowly winning back the games.

"Game Aribella! Change court!" The ref announced.

Aribella walked over to the bench and got some water.

"It's her alright," Aribella said.

"Show her up," the coach said.

Aribella got up and looked at the team staring at her. She wanted Tezuka to give a small nod of approval of her playing skills.

_If he did that then we would all die._ Aribella thought while laughing a little bit.

"What is funny shorty?" Midori asked.

Aribella ignored the comment and took her spot on the court. She was now blaring the loudest song that she could think of at the moment in her head. She rocketed the ball and scored the point. Aribella was far from done. She hit the ball and when Midori went to hit it, it launched straight upwards. She did this and sent the ball in different directions.

"How is she doing that?" Eiji asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know how she does that. All that I know is that the move is called 'The Poison'. Once you see it you are infected by it. That is all you see even when she hits a normal shot. Your eyes become so used to seeing it that when there is something different you still see the old image somehow. Karin rarely lets her use it to this extent. I wond...," Lindsey stopped explaining when she saw who it was.

"What?" Kajimoto asked.

"That is why. Midori."

"Who is she?" Tezuka asked.

"Midori left Firsca after losing to Aribella in 7th grade. Midori went one day and actually hit her. Aribella from that point on knew that when she played against her she would show her. Ari wasn't always this good. This came right after that incident. That was just around when she met Ryelle too. She knows the rivalry too between them. Karin wants Aribella to just crush her."

Everybody looked at the court as she crushed Midori 6-3. The girls were crowding around her giving her a giant hug. Aribella laughed it off. She had defeated that wall that stood before her. The match was finally over.

AFTER THE MATCH

The girls went their own ways after a pep talk by Karin. Lindsey took the baby home. Aribella was walking when Tezuka came up infront of her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is with you and Kajimoto?" He asked.

_Why does he care so much? Does he like me? No way, now to play hard to get. _Aribella thought.

"I ran into him. We talked. He is nice though. More talkative than you are," Aribella said.

Tezuka saw what she was doing. He became his stoic self again.

"But that non talkative part to you is why I like you," she said.

He couldn't believe his ears. Then she turned right. This is where he would go straight.

_Till next time, Aribella. I'll make sure that you see me. _Tezuka thought as he watched her disappear in to the crowd of people, but he was still able to follow her body through the crowd of people.

_Next time we meet Tezuka, I will not play games any more. You have seen what I can do when I play tennis. Now watch me get to your heart too._ Aribella thought.

"Aribella!" Someone said.

She turned around to see Kajimoto.

"Hey there," she replied.

"Want to go for some coffee?" He asked.

"Raincheck. I'm really wiped out from my match. Maybe another time. Later!" She said.

_That was close. I'm really sorry Kajimoto. Tezuka had me first. _Aribella thought as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away the confusing yet victorious day.

That night all three of them went to bed with the same thoughts, _You will be mine._

* * *

Wow! I think this is one of my longest chapters. Well, now that school is out, I'll be able to write more often and have longer chapters out there. Reviews are welcome, and flames are open too, I've heard worse about my writing. Ja ne!

Archerygrl1992 ;)


	6. Just to let you know!

Sorry that I have been gone for a while. I hit some writer's block and then I started to write another fic. Man, trying to write and keep up with my work is hard. Oh well. Just to let you all know that this story is still in the works. There is no real chapter on my part. I'll try next week to have something done for this story. I'll be posting my new one later tonight after my brother is done crushing me in Rise of Nation. Don't ask. Well, just a preview for the next few chapters.

Next Chapter:

Ryelle is sitting at the tennis courts wondering where Aribella had gone. She was supposed to meet her there. That was until she saw some one. RyellexFuji. (I promised my friend that the next two chapters would go to her and Fuji, and that gets me away from my love triangle of death thing that I created.) Don't worry that will come to an end soon.

My dearest apologies again readers. Keep with me!

Archerygrl1992


	7. Did I Really Do That

I'm back! Remember what I told you about Ryelle in the last chapter. Well, that isn't going to happen exactly that way. The next two chapters will be Ryelle and Fuji. Things will just happen differently. For those who are wondering about the love triangle, hang on for four chapters. That will all end soon. Don't worry. This idea came from the mind of Ryelle herself. This same incident will become a ficlet that I'll write later. Just read this and if the feedback is good then I'll write the ficlet about the same thing but with different people. I do not own Wii or the slogan that came with it. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Did I Really Do That?**

_Special Dedication to MS (the real Ryelle)_

Ryelle was sitting at her computer watching the latest music videos from Mariah Carey. She loved her so much. When she realized that she was alone in her house, she ran downstairs and tuned on the Wii. Her mother had bought it because of the internet connection and she could play with her cousins online. She played a variety of games on the Wii. She loved playing MarioKart. That was her favorite game next to Wii Sports.

Ryelle got the remotes out and turned it on. She wanted to get some food first because she had just realized that she was hungry. She found some ramen in the cabinet and made it. Before she was able to play the Wii, she needed to clean her dishes and put them away. She was getting frustrated by that point.

_Why does it need to be so difficult to eat something? _Ryelle thought.

She was finally done with her dished and food. Now she could play. She clicked on tennis and played a best of five game. She was dominating the game, as usual, when she heard a car door shut.

"Damn, I didn't finish my homework. What am I gonna do?" Ryelle said throwing the remote on the floor and running to the window.

_False alarm, just the neighbors._ She thought letting out a sigh of relief.

She picked up the remote again and went into the training session. When she found the right one that she wanted she started it. She was unable to hit one ball when she swung the remote.

"DAMN GAME. ARGGGGG!" She said swinging the remote hitting something other than the ball.

**OUTSIDE TWO MINUTES EARLIER  
**

"Syuusuke, can you take in the groceries?" His mother asked.

"Sure thing," Fuji said walking outside to the car and getting the groceries.

When he was walking towards the house he heard someone yell and he ran to the house next door and ran into the living room and then he saw stars.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked as they took a cool pressure off of his face.

"I'm fine," Fuji said opening his eyes fully to see a familiar girl next on him with an ice pack.

"Good to hear. I'm really sorry. What are you doing in my house anyways?" Ryelle said.

"I heard a yell and I thought there was something wrong."

"I was playing Wii. I get really mad when the damn computer says that the ball is out when that was a flawless shot that I hit. Grrrrrr!" Ryelle yelled.

"Wait, you're Ryelle from Firsca right?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Fuji walked out of the house and finished taking in the groceries. He looked outside and saw her still playing the game and getting mad at it.

Ryelle was still playing the Wii on her couch. She had given up on playing tennis for now. She wanted to try another game. She played MarioKart and dominated the game again. She heard a knock and the door and went to the door. When she opened it she saw Fuji standing outside her door.

"What do you want?" Ryelle said inviting him in.

"Wii would like to play," Fuji said with his signature grin on his face.

"That was lame, but sure you can."

Ryelle and Fuji played tennis for a few hours before realizing that they both were having fun. Who knew that Fuji would be so contagious?

Ryelle bid Fuji good bye when she saw that her parents would be back from visiting family soon. She put away the Wii and started her homework. She knew that she would see Fuji again someday.

* * *

This was one of my fastest updates. I'll be writing the next chapter shortly. The next ones will be longer.

Read and Review!

Archerygrl1992


	8. The Nosy Neighbor

Here is the next chapter! Sorry that I took so long to update. I'm getting my summer work done for school and working as a cashier three to four times a week doesn't help much. Also, I am getting ready to take my driver's test! That is going to be scary when I get that. Well, here is the next Fuji filled chapter.

**The Nosy Neighbor**

Ryelle woke up to see that she had slept in for at least a half of an hour. She jumped out of bed and got herself ready in less than ten minutes. When she ran out the door, she saw Fuji outside waiting for her. She couldn't help but laugh from what happened yesterday.

"How's your head?" Ryelle asked.

"Fine. Running late?" Fuji asked back to her.

"Yeah, if I'm late then Ari will kill me and not think twice about it."

"She seems like a nice captain to me. She was very good at the match on Saturday."

"You have never seen her when you do something wrong and be glad that you never will. She gave me a killer glare a few days ago when I lost my spot on the singles list."

"What do you mean by that?" He said with a more sadistic smile.

"Never mind what I just said. You wouldn't understand and you are making me run even later than normal. Bye Fuji-kun!" Ryelle said running off into the direction of her school.

AT SEIGAKU

Fuji walked the halls of the school that he had known for three years now and finally things seemed to change. He walked by the tennis courts and saw the team practice he walked towards Tezuka. He noticed that the past few days he has been acting strangely around the team.

"Anything new with you Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"No," was his reply.

"Really? Then why were you with the captain from Firsca after the match Saturday and yesterday?"(**AN: **the whole yesterday part is coming in a few chapters.)

"We were just talking."

"Sure just like the coffee shop. I saw you two in there Tezuka. There is nothing to deny about your feelings. Her best friend Ryelle is quite nice,too, but she does have a good left hook for a girl."

Tezuka just stood there looking at his best friend trying to figure out what he meant by that. He just figured that she hit him when she found out that they were neighbors. That was a fact that Aribella had told him yesterday when she pointed out Ryelle's house.

The rest of the day went by as normal. Along with the three girls from Firsca walking this way on their way home. This time the three of them stayed for them. Aribella was waiting for Tezuka and Ryelle was waiting for Fuji. Konstantine was just the third wheel.

EARLIER THAT DAY AT FIRSCA

Ryelle had just made it on time to her practice. She was saved from the horrible glare of Aribella. She practiced hard and still wanted her singles spot back, but she knew that her place was now in doubles.

Aribella was standing with Konstantine and Karin while the others practiced for their next match. The three of them were wondering if they should go overseas and play in a goodwill game.

"I just think that it would be good to promote the strength in women," Karin said.

"I don't want the girls to get too far behind and have them go on academic probation. Then the entire season will go to waste," Aribella said making her point.

"I agree, even if we do get the work, we would need to have some tutors just so we don't fail our exams," Konstantine said.

"Okay, but I was gonna say that I was in New York City," Karin said.

"Wait, just give us time to think it over. Maybe I wouldn't be that bad then," Aribella said at the words of New York.

Aribella sat at lunch with Ryelle and Konstantine.

"So what happened with you and Fuji yesterday?" Aribella asked.

"Nothing," Ryelle said.

"I saw you and him yesterday playing the Wii."

"He came over and I felt bad that I hit him when the damn tennis thing was wrong. That's all."

"Oh, that more like it."

Konstantine just laughed when she heard that she hit someone with the remote.

"Oh, and why were you with Tezuka last night?" Ryelle asked causing both Aribella and Konstantine to cough a little.

"Wait, you went on a date with Tezuka?" Konstantine said.

"Ummm, we were playing tennis at the street courts. Nothing happened," Aribella said.

The girls continued to eat their meals and went along with their practice. The three of them decided that to go to Seigaku to see the guys. When they got there Aribella and Ryelle knew that Konstantine felt like the third wheel.

"Koni you can go if you want to. You don't have to come everywhere we go," Aribella said.

"Okay, anyways I'm getting a little hungry," she said running off.

By that point Eiji had said something about getting something to eat as well and wanted everybody to go with him. Aribella and the other two girls went to with him but they quickly found out that it was not a good idea.

When Ryelle go home she turned to look our her window and saw Fuji there.

"Am I ticking clock to you?" Ryelle said.

"You could say that. Did you find anything out?" Fuji asked.

"Nope. I feel as if she won't say anything about it."

"What was that earlier with Konstantine?"

"Never say those two words."

* * *

There ya go. What are the two words that cannot be said in front of Konstantine? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update. There are some thing getting in my way like my driving test and my work, but I'll try to write late at night when there is nothing else to do. I'll actually live up to my name as Archerygrl this weekend when I go on a 3-D archery shoot with my family. Later.

Read and Review

Archerygrl1992


	9. Never Say Ice Cream

Sorry that it took me so long to update. See, I had to read and write a summer paper for DiVi and I have seven chapters of AP US History to do too. Also if anyone lives in the state of PA be aware because there is one more legal driver in that state!! Well, here is the next chapter. I do not own PoT.

**Never Say Ice Cream**

The regulars and the three girls were all going to get something to eat after their practice. Everyone was wondering where Eiji was taking them, but they had a hunch of where they may end up. Unfortunately the girls from Firsca didn't know that Eiji was going to take them to an ice cream shop down the road. They followed quietly while they heard Momo and Kaidoh fighting again only to be broken up be Oishi.

"He is like the mother hen of those two," Aribella said to Konstantine.

"It's kinda funny watching them fight sometimes. It reminds me of me and my sisters," Konstantine said.

"No, you three never shut the hell up when we are over there. Where are we going anyways?" Ryelle said.

"He is probably going to the ice cream shop down the road," Fuji said now turning around to the girls.

"Great I love ice cream!" Konstantine said.

"No, Koni, no ice cream! You know what happens to you when you eat that or anything with too much sugar in it!" Aribella said to the girl that was now running up to Eiji.

"What was that?" Ryoma asked.

"Konstantine act really hyper if she has too much sugar. We only let her eat the candy from her grandmother in Venice. That is the only candy that she can have. Ice cream is out of the question with her. You really don't want to see her hyper," Aribella said now trying to find a way to get Konstantine to go home.

"The last time that she had ice cream was when we were freshmen and she ran around Ari's back yard climbing trees at three in the morning," Ryelle said trying not to laugh at the memory.

"That must have been a hard night," Taka said.

"Nah, we just let her sleep in the tree that night, that's all," Aribella said.

"We can still go, but if she starts getting loopy, then that is when we need to make our exit and take her home. We need the ice cream anyways, my mom doesn't keep it in the house anymore," Ryelle said.

"Why?"

"Her mom is a health nut, my mom only had it in the house when my sister was pregnant with my niece. My mom just doesn't want a repeat of freshmen year with Konstantine," Aribella said now sitting in the booth not knowing that she was sitting next to Tezuka.

"Wow! You guys must really try and stay healthy," Oishi said.

"WE HATE IT! WHEN YOUR FAMILY DOESN'T HAVE ANY JUNK FOOD AND YOU HAD A BAD DAY AND ALL YOU WANT IS SOMETHING SWEET AND THERE IS NOTHING THERE! THEN TALK!" Ryelle and Aribella said flipping out on the regulars.

The team laughed at the girls outburst and couldn't help but not understand the whole wanting something sweet.

"Rye, they don't get it," Konstantine said eating her sundae.

"Oh, Koni, why did you get that?! You must really want to get hyper don't you?" Ryelle said eating her sundae.

"Now, we can just let the boys handle her. As a reminder not to tick us off," Aribella said.

"What did we do this time?" Momo said.

"Oh, nothing, we just want you to experience what we had to go through that night when she got really hyper," Ryelle said with an evil smirk on her face.

"You are just like Fuji!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, how is your face Fuji?" Ryelle asked.

"Just tell me that is the hand you play tennis with," he replied.

"Nope, I'm right handed. I like to play with my left to give it more of a challenge."

"What are you talking about?" Konstantine said starting to get hyper.

"I was playing Wii Tennis and I kinda hit Fuji in the face when I got angry at it," Ryelle said trying to avoid that long and complicated story.

"Wait, why was Fuji in your house?" Eiji asked.

"Um, okay. Long story short. Fuji and I are neighbors and I got mad and yelled and Fuji thought that I was in trouble and when he came in I hit him in the face with the remote," Ryelle said.

The whole group laughed except Tezuka and Aribella. They already knew this story and they were both thinking of what they were going to say next, but thanks to Konstantine Aribella noticed that she was going to get out of hand and took the next step.

"Well, we need to go. Koni is gonna get out of hand soon, and I don't think that you guys want to be banned from this place. Bye, see you tomorrow!" Aribella said taking Konstantine out of the shop realizing that Ryelle was still in there. She knew that she wouldn't say anything about her and Tezuka. She also knew that she wouldn't be walking home alone.

Aribella took Konstantine home to her parents.

"Sorry, she had some ice cream," Aribella said.

"It's no problem. She will be fine for tomorrow," her mother said with a thick Italian accent.

Aribella noticed a familiar red head walking by the house.

"Eiji!' Aribella yelled.

"Nya? Oh hi Aribella-chan! Is she okay?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't as bad as I thought, but I guess I just needed to get her out there before the storm hit."

"What storm?" Eiji said looking at the clear sky.

"The storm called Hyper Konstantine," Aribella said laughing at Eiji.

"Tell her that she can come by tomorrow when you normally come!" Eiji said running away.

"I will," Aribella said waving at the read headed cat.

_Now that Koni and Ryelle have someone. What am I going to do about Tezuka and Kajimoto. Man, why did this happen to me. Well, that day with Tezuka was interesting and Kajimoto hasn't talked to me since the match. Well, it is settled then. I will break that shell of Tezuka's._

* * *

Well, sorry that this is not the longest chapter that I have written, but it will have to do for now. Well, expect something in two weeks because of band camp. Yay, getting yelled at because there we drop our flags! They are six feet tall and have three feet of flag, we need to grab it somewhere! Sorry, band camp joke from last year! Later!

Archerygrl1992


	10. Think About Now, Not The Future

Sorry in advance if Aribella seems OOC for this chapter because I am a little peeved at work and that school starts in one week and I still need to finish my work. Alright, the chapter you have all been waiting for. What happened when Fuji and Ryelle saw Tezuka and Aribella? And what about that love triangle?

**Think About Now, Not the Future**

Aribella had woken up early on her one day off and went for a run around the neighborhood. She just couldn't stop training after that match yesterday. She wanted to forget about Midori and what happened with Tezuka and Kajimoto. She just wanted to have a normal life for a change. On top of that, Karin wanted to talk to her about a goodwill game overseas. This was just too much pressure on her right now.

"Good God, I am 14 and I feel like I have the responsibility of a 20 year old!" Aribella said out loud at the street tennis courts.

"That's not a good feeling to have," someone said behind her.

Aribella turned around to see Kajimoto. That was the last person that she wanted to see. Aribella quickly turned away from him and started to walk near the tennis courts to hit the ball around the court. She imagined that the ball was Kajimoto and she whacked it across the court.

"Wanna play a game?" Kajimoto asked.

"No thanks, I need individual practice,"Aribella replied trying not to anger him.

"That seems odd to turn down a game. I see why Tezuka likes you more than any other girl tennis player."

"What do you mean?" Aribella asked now extremely confused.

"I saw the way that Tezuka looked at you and I also saw you two walking after the game after you tuned me down. You just didn't seem like the type of person who would manipulate people."

"Go away! I do not manipulate people! That is the way that I was raised! You do not know anything about me or anything else in my life. Now, leave before a ball impales you in the head!" Aribella yelled almost in tears at what he said.

Kajimoto took the threat and left the girl to hit harder balls. After twenty minutes, Aribella sat down on a bench and noticed Tezuka running towards her. She stood up and started to pack her stuff so she could leave easily.

"Was that you yelling?" Tezuka asked.

"You heard me?" Aribella asked slightly embarrassed that people heard her.

"Hn," was all that he could reply.

"Great, I made an ass out of my self and it isn't even dinner yet."

"It happens."

"People calling you manipulative is something that happens!" Aribella said yelling again.

Tezuka just stared at her for moment.

"I didn't say that," Tezuka said.

Aribella turned her back to him and felt a tear fall from her eye. She couldn't let him see her breakdown like that. She needed to be strong for the girls.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little emotional, that's all," Aribella said then sniffling.

"You were crying?"

"I said that I'm fine."

Tezuka didn't want to pry in her personal matters but he felt that it had to do with all of the pressure that is being put on her.

"How can you do it?" She asked with her green eyes wet from the tears that she had just shed.

"Do what?" He asked back.

"How do you manage to act like an ice block and never show any emotions? Sometimes I think that if you were to cry the world would come to an end."

"I don't let what other people say get to me. I take what they say and use it to my advantage."

Aribella sighed at what he said. She knew that she was right, but she just always let stuff get to her.

"I guess you're right about that. I guess I'm not like you, but who would want to be like you in the first place," Aribella teased.

Tezuka just stared at the green eyed girl.

"Sorry, I just needed to make myself feel better for a moment. Man, he was right, I do manipulate people," Aribella blurted out.

"You didn't manipulate me. You were just trying to make the situation that you are in disappear, but you just made it worse," Tezuka said.

"No, Kajimoto was right, I _do_ manipulate people and I don't care about who I do it to. I took Ryelle's singles spot and gave it to a junior. I did that because I knew that she needed to see some real power. I somehow get everything that I want in life. I guess that is why I hated Midori so much back then because she manipulated people, but I just ended up the way that I didn't want to end up."

Aribella was shocked at what she just said about herself. She stood up and grabbed her tennis bag and started to walk away from Tezuka before she could embarrass herself even more than she already did. While she was walking away, Tezuka followed her for a while and realized that she wanted to be alone, but something inside him told him that he needed to comfort her.

_What is this feeling that I am getting whenever I am around her? _Tezuka thought.

Aribella turned around to find Tezuka following her, and she decided to slow down so he could catch up to her. She looked up at him and saw that his emotion didn't change from when she was at the park.

"I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff in front of you. I guess that my emotions got the best of me at that point," Aribella said.

Tezuka just nodded his head.

"Do you want to get some tea or coffee? My treat,"Aribella said now smiling at the stoic tennis player.

He, again, nodded his head.

Aribella and Tezuka walked to the coffee shop that they went to earlier that week. She ordered a chai tea and Teuzka ordered plain hot tea. She sighed when she took a sip of her tea.

"Do you think that I am manipulative?" Aribella asked Teuzka.

Tezuka was slightly taken off guard by what she said.

"No, you have a different version of passion that could come off as manipulation," he replied.

"Thanks. I guess that is what makes us so different," Aribella said looking out the window at the crowded streets.

"What makes us different?"

"You decide to keep your emotions in check and that makes you a stern and strong leader, and I am aggressive and passionate about tennis. I guess I really shouldn't judge because I have never played against you, but that is the impression that I get from you sometimes."

"In a way, I am like you. I have the passion and the aggressiveness for tennis, as well. I just show it differently. It is how you use the power that makes you different. I watched your match yesterday,and I saw that you are an amazing player. You understand when your teammates are feeling down. You, also,dwell in the past too much. Think about now, not the past or future."

Aribella sat there shocked. Those were the words that her sister said to her before the match and that was her dad's favorite saying when she was down about anything past, present, or future.

"That is something that my dad says. Thanks. I guess I need to go home now. You really helped me. See you tomorrow after practice?" Aribella said taking out her music.

"Sure, why don't I walk with you. In case something happens to you." Tezuka said standing up.

The two walked out of the cafe and started to walk home. They were walking past Ryelle's house when she noticed that Fuji was in the house, as well. Aribella just stopped and started to stare at the sight that was happening in Ryelle's house.

"Why is Fuji in Ryelle's house?" Aribella asked.

"Fuji lives right there," Tezuka said pointing to the house next to Ryelle's.

"That is odd. I've been over there hundreds of times and I never noticed that! Oh, I think they saw us. I am so in for it tomorrow at practice and lunch,"

"What does that mean?"

"Ryelle will not stop asking me questions about you, but I will be able to get her back by pulling this out on her."

Aribella took a left at the next light and walked to her house. She noticed a note in her tennis bag that wasn't there when she was putting her stuff away, or so she thought.

_Aribella,_

_I'm sorry that I called you manipulative. I guess that my emotions got the best of me then. I hope that I could make it up to you. Call me. Here is my number._

_Kajimoto Takashia_

Aribella noticed that the writing was squished and looked like it was written in a hurry. She picked up her phone and called him. Aribella spent two hours on the phone with him.

_Great here I go again. _Aribella thought at that the phone call that she made. Aribella's green eyes shut and she dreamt about her next tennis match against Seigaku's Girl's Team. The next few week will be tough.

* * *

Alright this takes us up to chapter eight and nine. From there it will just go in order. I am almost done with my band camp and school work. I may take a little longer now that school is starting up. Fun, I love AP Chemistry, AP US History, Trig, Spanish level 4, and Honors English 11. See how much fun I will be having over the school year! and put band on top of that makes is even better. I'll try not to abandon you.

Archerygrl1992


	11. Working Hard

Wow, this might just be the fastest update that I have had ever!! Keep reading to find out what happens to the love triangle, then we'll see what happens to them! Oh the wheels in my mind have been turning. I am also out there looking for a beta to read my story before I post it, because I want it to be really good. I know it is a little late, but with everything that is going on, I may make some mistakes and a fresh pair of eyes would really help me out. Thanks!

**Working Hard**

The sun rose that morning, and Aribella and the girls all walked to school to find that their changing room had been ransacked. All of their equipment was taken and the room was destroyed. There was also a safe in the room that had the money that they were gonna use to go to New York. Aribella walked around the room and started to scream loudly.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE! GO TO YOUR CLASS AND WHEN WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AND WHERE WE WILL PRACTICE I WILL TELL YOU!" Aribella yelled at the girls who were now running out of the room.

Ryelle and Konstantine stayed there to comfort her and tell her that she they would find a place to practice. Karin came in and sat with the three seniors.

"I don't know what to tell you three. They found nothing to link them to someone at a rival school or anywhere else. I guess that New York is out of the question now. The school can't afford to pay for all of the girls to go there. Now with everything trashed, the money is going towards getting this place fixed up and getting new nets and other equipment. Go to class and I will figure this all out," Karin said placing a hand on Aribella's shoulders.

"Coach, why don't we practice at Seigaku today? I'm sure they would understand,"Aribella said while standing at the door.

"I'll call Ryuzaki in a moment. Now, go to class."

Aribella walked into her math class and began to take notes about triangles. She just couldn't stop thinking about the mess that happened to them. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and read the text.

_Senior meeting in the second floor bathroom at 10:15._

Aribella looked at the clock and knew that it was time to go.

"Sensei! May I be excused? I don't feel well," Aribella said standing up.

"Sure thing," her teacher replied.

Aribella walked into the bathroom to find Noella, Konstantine, Ryelle, and Tricha all there waiting for her to come.

"What is this all about?" Aribella asked.

"We need to find out who did this and get the money to go away to New York,"Noella said.

"I knew that much, but why is it just the seniors? I thought you would have texted the entire team!"

"Nah, that can be discussed at lunch. Where do you think we will practice?" Tricha asked.

"I asked Karin if we could go to Seigaku. She's calling Ryuzaki now," Aribella said when she heard the door open.

"There you are. I figured that there would be a small meeting in here. I called Ryuzaki and she said that is was fine that we came to practice at their tennis courts," Karin said with a smile on her face.

"That is good to hear. Now, just tell the girls that we will meet there a half and hour after school ends," Aribella said to the coach.

"I was one step ahead of you. I already did that," Karin said walking out of the bathroom.

The girls then decided that is was time to go back to class for the day. When the final bell rang all of the girls walked to the Seigaku tennis courts. Aribella noticed that the boys weren't out there yet.

"You have the courts for half an hour before the boys start," Karin said.

Aribella nodded and threw out some orders. She stood on the sidelines and watched the girls hit back and forth. She just couldn't get her mind off of what happened. She walked over to her bag and took out her MP3 player and blasted the music that was playing.

"Nani!? What are they doing here!" Momo asked loudly.

"Saa, I would like to know the same," Fuji said now staring at Ryelle.

Tezuka walked up to Aribella and just looked at her. She had the same look on her face when they were at the coffee shop. There was something on her mind and he knew it.

"Our clubhouse was destroyed by someone. We don't have any nets, balls, or anything. They took the money that we were gonna use to go to New York. Our coach made a call and we are practicing here if that's alright. These girls won't get distracted. They all want to find who did this to us and we are gonna have to hang out like this for a while," Aribella explained while still listening to her music.

Aribella was mentally singing 'Watch the Sky' by Something Corporate.

**_I'm lost at sea_**_**  
The radio is jammed, I bet they won't find me  
I swear its for the best  
And then your frequency is pulling me in closer till I'm home  
And I've been up for days  
I finally lost my mind, and then I lost my way  
I'm blistered, but I'm better  
And I'm home**_

Aribella looked at courts and then at Tezuka. He had a look of concern on his face._ Man, why does this song relate to what is going on in my head right now._

_**I will grow  
There's things that aren't worth giving up, I know  
But I won't let this get me, I will fight  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside  
Some days all I do is watch the sky**_

_I need to fight for these girls and the Seigaku's. Wait, why them? Is it because they need to see that female tennis players won't stop even if things turn for the worst. _Aribella thought.

"Aribella, what are you listening to?" Ryelle asked her.

_**This room's too small, it's only getting smaller  
I'm against the wall, and slowly getting taller**_

"Watch the Sky," Aribella replied.

_**Here in wonderland, this guilt feels so familiar  
And I'm home**_

"I brought my speakers today, hook it up. Then we can finally learn the ways of the master," Ryelle joked while getting her speakers out. Aribella walked over and hooked them up and blasted the song.

_**I will crawl  
There's things that aren't worth giving up, I know  
But I won't let this get me, I will fight  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside  
Some days all I do is watch the sky  
Some days all I do is watch the sky**_

"Nice choice, I fits the moment," Noella said hitting the ball with more accuracy.

_**I think I...I could use a little break  
Today was a good day  
I think I...I could use a little break  
But today was a good day**_

"Just wait girls, the big part is coming up," Aribella said taking a small match against Gina.

_**And it's a deep sea in which I'm floated  
Still I sink to think that I must crawl  
There's things that aren't worth giving up, I know  
When you can't bare to carry me, I'll fight  
You live the life you're given with the storms outside  
And some days all I do is watch the sky**_

_**Today was a good day  
Today was a good day**_

"Except for the last lines that was an awesome song. Is this really what you listen to all the time?" Serena asked.

"You know it. My cousin got me hooked to it. Blame him if that is why I am partially deaf," Aribella teased the brunet junior.

The regulars just stared, yet again, at the girls and their way of practicing.

"Mada Mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't we see who is better. Girls or boys?" Gina said.

"Gina, run till I say stop," Aribella said.

Gina just took off running around the courts.

"Anyone who does anything like that again will face the same fate as Gina. Now get to practicing. We still have a match this weekend. I don't want to lose now!" Aribella yelled. She then turned to Karin and said, "I need a moment."

Aribella walked away and stood still looking at the courts. _Breathe Ari, just breathe. Man, why is this so hard to figure out. Not only do I have guy problems, but now I have this wrecker. May be I just need a break or a good match. _Aribella thought.

Aribella returned and walked to Ryelle and then Konstantine. The three girls walked up to Karin.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"What about we take Gina's idea? I would be a nice change to play against a guy," Ryelle said.

"Come on, we really want to play against them," Konstantine said making a pleading face.

"All right, what about it Ryuzaki? I think that we should choose the people who you play against though," Karin said.

The girls cheered and got the other girls near them.

Ruyzaki and Karin were trying to figure out who would play who.

"I think Aribella and Tezuka. They both have a distinct playing style, and I personally want to see his Tezuka Zone that I have heard so much about," Karin said.

"I agree, I heard that she was amazing, too. I want Ryelle and Fuji. I want to see if she can handle the tensai of our team," Ryuzaki said.

"Konstantine and Eiji."

"Oishi and Noella," Ryuzaki said scratching her head.

"Momo and Serena."

"Inui and Tricha," Ryuzaki said thinking that this was going to end in her favor.

"Kaidoh and Hotaru."

"Gina and Ryoma," Ryuzaki said smirking.

"What about Taka? We only have eight girls," Karin said.

"Taka isn't playing anymore because he wants to become a sushi chef. He'll be fine."

The two coaches emerged from the room and both had a look of that their side was going to win.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Noella said.

"Same here, they have a strange look on their faces. What did you three say to them?" Hotaru said.

"We just wanted to play against the regulars," Konstantine said.

"Alright, listen up! We are going to have a regulars match. Firsca versus Seigaku. The first ones to go are Kaidoh and Hotaru," Karin said.

Hotaru sighed at that. _Why do I have to go against snakey? Why me? _Hotaru thought walking on to the court. She noticed that Aribella took the bench next to her.

"Kill that viper," Aribella said with the stern look in her eyes.

Hotaru nodded. She launched the ball across the court. The game went on for a while with Kaidoh leading. He got too cocky and Hotaru sent a smash to the far back corner. She kept on seeing his little mistakes and she was able to beat him in the end.

"I did it!" Hotaru squealed.

"Nice job. Now go cool down. Regular cool down," Aribella said.

Kaidoh was shocked that he lost, but to a girl none the less.

"Nice going Mamushi," Momo said.

"What was that?" Kaidoh said grabbing his shirt.

"Stop fighting you two. You are just like my sisters. Shut up and fight when there is no one around!" Konstantine yelled at the two juniors causing them to stop.

"The next match up is Inui and Tricha," Ryuzaki said.

That match ended up with Tricha losing horribly. Inui just met the girl and got all the data that he needed to beat her.

"He freaks me out!" Tricha said walking over to Hotaru.

"Tell me about it. I went up against a snake. What is it with these guys?" Hotaru said.

"I agree."

Momo and Serena went next. What nobody knew was that Serena was their power house. She smashed the ball straight downwards near Momo causing him to flinch and move away at the sake of keeping all of his limbs on his body. Then it was Gina and Ryoma. Aribella sat on the bench and gave her a nod of courage and good luck.

"Gina, remember that they do exist," Aribella said with a small laugh.

"I want to get to those chocolate covered mountain tops," Gina said back.(**A/N: **This is referring to the Snicker's song. If you have never heard it, I suggest that you do.)

"Girls, when practice is over we are going for Ice Cream!" Aribella yelled.

"What about Koni?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she just needs to watch what she gets. That will be my problem to watch," Aribella said.

Gina's match went in to a tie breaker where she lost. Gina stood there and then she heard clapping from the girls.

"Nicely done Gina. I'm so proud of you!" Aribella said giving her freshman a hug.

"I lost," Gina said.

"You took him to a tie breaker. That is why I am proud of you. You showed that all of that working hard paid off."

Gina went with the other girls where she was hugged and congratulated.

"Gina is our freshmen pick. You will probably end up like Ari," Serena said hugging her.

"The next match is Oishi and Noella," Karin said.

That match ended with Noella winning just barely. The score was 5-7.

"Konstantine and Eiji, followed by Ryelle and Fuji," Ryuzaki said.

"Then that means Aribella will go against Tezuka in the final match," Konstantine said before Karin or Ryuzaki could even say it.

Aribella looked to her left and saw the ever stoic captain. _Shit, why him? Is it because I am captain? Great, there goes a loss in my books. _Aribella thought as she watched Eiji and Konstantine walked on to the courts.

* * *

Alright, here it is. The next chapter is going to be the final three matches and the end to the love triangle once and for all. I just don't know how exactly to get rid of it just yet. I hit myself too many times with my flag, sorry.

Archerygrl1992


	12. Matchmaker

Well, here is my last update till school starts. I can't wait for hours of homework and football games. Keep thinking about Disney, just keep thinking. All right. Lets get started!

**Matchmaker**

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER

"Konstantine and Eiji, followed by Ryelle and Fuji," Ryuzaki said.

"Then that means Aribella will go against Tezuka in the final match," Konstantine said before Karin or Ryuzaki could even say it.

Aribella looked to her left and saw the ever stoic captain. _Shit, why him? Is it because I am captain? Great, there goes a loss in my books. _Aribella thought as she watched Eiji and Konstantine walked on to the courts.

* * *

Konstantine and Eiji walked out on to the courts. They both knew how the other played and they were worried that they might push themselves a little too hard. Konstantine looked at Eiji with her brown eyes and bounced the ball a few times before throwing it into the air. She knew that this would define her as a tennis player. She wanted to win, but she also wanted to keep her friendship with Eiji.

Eiji, on the other hand, wanted to impress Konstantine. He wondered why he wanted to impress the Italian girl, but he went with his feelings and decided to go along with them. He watched as the ball was sent sailing down to his side of the court. He easily got it, but he noticed that she was already ready for a smash. He watched her slam the ball down on his side of the court.

"15-0," Taka said from the chair. Even though he wasn't able to play, he decided that he could be the referee.

Konstantine changed the way that she served each time. Giving her the first game. She knew this was where she needed to take a lead. If she got the lead here this would mean that it would be harder for Eiji to come back and win against her. She watched the ball come and she returned it easily.

_There is something off here. Why are these shots so easy? Could he be messing with me?_ Konstantine thought as she hit the ball again back to Eiji's side of the court.

Eiji got the point by hitting a drop shot.

_I see, he is trying to distract me. When I hit longer shots he closes the gap and then hits a drop shot when I am least expecting it to happen. _Konstantine thought.

That was the exact opposite of what Eiji wanted to do. He wanted to hit his signature Kikamaru Beam, but that wasn't going to happen because she could return that easily. So he just decided to hit a drop shot instead to throw her off.

The second game went to Eiji who changed his style of play each time that she was going to hit the smash or a hard cross shot.

"Man, that was harder than it looked. I can't believe that he is that good. What do I do Ari?" Konstantine asked.

"Well, give him a kiss," Aribella said.

Konstantine walked back out onto the court and watched Eiji's movements and caught that she could predict his movements my looking at the direction that his racquet turned.

"Gotcha now!" Konstantine said.

Konstantine took her service game and the next two after that giving her a 4-1 lead over Eiji. Konstantine knew that this was a sure win. She knew what he was going to do next. She didn't know that he was an amazing doubles player.

"This is where I take the lead!" Eiji said.

A rally went on for a while and she noticed that there were two of him running around the court. She lost that game and the score was now 4-2. She went at it again and the same thing happened to her. She kept on seeing two Eiji's. The score was now 4-3.

"I don't get it Ari, it is like there are two of him. I can't catch a break," Konstantine said taking a drink of her water.

"Give him the kiss. I may get both of the visions that you are seeing stop and miss the ball," Aribella said.

Konstantine got ready to face the two that were going to appear on the court. She kept hitting the ball never getting the chance to give the kiss. She was always trying to counter the two Eiji's that she saw in front of her. Aribella and the other girls just sat there in awe and couldn't believe that she was losing. Konstantine rarely lost. Aribella is one of the few that could beat her.

"Can you just become one person again?!" Konstantine muttered.

The score was now 5-5. Konstantine was fighting her hardest to win. She finally got the chance to do the Kiss of Defeat. She got ready and blew the kiss. She hit the ball over the net, only to have it returned to her. Konstantine stood there in awe. This was the first time that her famous shot was returned by someone other than Aribella.

Konstantine was now one game away from losing for the first time since Aribella was named captain of the team. She took all of the frustration that she had and put everything in to the last game only to lost in a deuce. Konstantine looked at the ground and felt that she let her team down.

"Koni, you were awesome. Who knew that he could do that? Come on cheer up! Remember I am treating you all to ice cream," Aribella said.

"Thanks, Rye, kill that chesire cat," Konstantine said.

Ryelle walked out onto the court and saw Fuji on the other end. She also noticed that Aribella got up from the bench to go warm up for her match against Tezuka. This time she would not lose in a singles match. She knew that.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared in to the greyish blue ones of Ryelle. He knew that she would be something to reckon with. He tossed and did a serve. Ryelle easily returned it and he noticed that her shot was quite heavy. _What? How is this so heavy when she makes it look so easy to hit. _Fuji thought.

Ryelle kept hitting hard shot to hit a lob. Bad move when you are playing Fuji. He unleashed his counter of Hakugei. Ryelle just stood there blinking her eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryelle said to herself.

"That was Hakugei one of my Triple Counters," Fuji said.

"Wait, there are two more!"

He just nodded his head

_Great, now I can't hit any lobs his way. What about a smash? _Ryelle thought setting up for a smash. When she hit the smash she had it returned by Higuma Otoshi.

"I guess that is number two," Ryelle stated.

"What was your first clue?"

"Don't get cocky with me," Ryelle snapped at him. Her eyes were now narrow.

"No way! Is she really going to bring it out!" Hotaru said.

The regulars turned their heads to look at the girls who were now watching the game with intense eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eiji asked bouncing up and down.

"Just watch the game, rimbalzare gatto," Konstantine said.

The girls just started laughing at Konstantine speaking in Italian. She only spoke in Italian if she was extremely annoyed at someone. That person just happened to be Eiji.

"What did she say?" Momo asked.

"Koni's family is from Italy. She speaks fluent Italian. She called him a bouncing cat," Tricha said.

"Like you have room to talk," Serena said.

"Ha ha really funny."

They then turned their attention back to the courts where Ryelle was getting crushed by Fuji. She was losing 4-0.

Ryelle had enough at that point and was hitting the ball even harder at Fuji. She then smacked the ball at Fuji. He went to return it only to find two ball heading towards him. He missed and Ryelle took a game from him. Fuji just stared at Ryelle who was now smiling like he would on a normal day.

The match had reached a climax of both of them tying. She wanted to win so badly in order to show Aribella that she deserves to play singles. The score of the tie breaker was 5-6 in favor of Fuji. Ryelle again hit her Double Take shot that she hit earlier at him and tied up again.

"What was that shot? She hit it earlier, but then she hasn't hit it since then," Oishi said.

"That move is called Double Take. The ball splits in to two and lands perfectly behind the player. None of us know how she does it. We think that it is an illusion and the ball goes between the legs, but she rarely uses that move," Tricha explained.

"Really? Why doesn't she use it more often?" Momo asked.

"That move takes a lot of energy out of you when you hit it. She only can hit it three times a match in order to even come close to winning," Konstantine said.

Ryelle hit her Double Take for the last time and won the match against Fuji. Rarely does he lose, but this time he saw that she needed to win to mentally bring her back to reality.

"Nice job Ryelle!" Konstantine said.

"Thanks, remind me again why I hate that move," Ryelle said.

"It makes you cranky and tired," Aribella said walking over to her best friend giving her a hug.

"Thanks, wait you watched?" Ryelle asked.

"The end. You seriously need to learn to hit that more that three times a match. If you could do that, then we would be unstopable."

"Now, you get out there and show them what you got," Noella said.

Aribella nodded and walked on to the court and shook Tezuka's hand. She knew that this match would not end in her favor.

"Is it just me, or does she look like she is gonna lose," Gina stated.

"I was wondering why she looked so off when she congratulated me," Ryelle said.

Both teams looked at her strangely. Fuji walked over towards Ryelle and asked, "Is it because of their relationship?"

"They aren't anything. Ari is in a tough spot. Kajimoto is also a good friend of hers and wants to be with her, but since she is always somewhat seen with Tezuka, she is getting confused about what to do. She is not herself. She hasn't been since we met you guys. She was a stern captain, but gentle at the same time, on and off the court," Ryelle said.

Fuji stood there wondering if Tezuka knew about the little love triangle that she is in. The match was already in the third game with Tezuka winning. Aribella had been using The Poison, but it was sealed by Tezuka Zone.

_Great, my signature move is now sealed and there is no way around his Tezuka Zone. _Aribella thought.

Her anger rose and she launched a smash and broke Tezuka Zone it was so strong. Aribella stood there realizing that she had gotten a point. She hit again and then worked her way to winning a game from him. Each time that she broke Tezuka Zone she was hitting random and heavy shot.

"This isn't like her. She never plays like this. Something must really be eating at her for her to hit shots that hard," Konstantine said.

"I agree, there is something with her that is just making her hit like that," Karin said.

"Is she normally a strategic player. Not sporadic?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah, that sounds right."

All of them looked at the girl who was trying to win the match but was failing miserably. The score was now 5-1 and sitting on match point for Tezuka. Aribella wanted to win the match so badly that she lost who she was. He hit the Zero Shiki Drop Shot. Aribella dove for the ball trying to get one last point. As she felt her knees and body hit the hard surface of the court she watched the ball roll towards the net. She stood up and shook Tezuka's hand, but she walked away with her head hung low. No one dared to talk to her. They have never seen her lose before.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Gina asked.

"I don't know. We've never seen her like this before," Ryelle said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Aribella walked up to Karin and said, "Check out Midori from Tamiji. She is the only one who knew the combination to the safe because of her sister taking charge of the finances last year. She would also have a key to the clubhouse."

Karin just nodded and walked away to make a phone call. Ryuzaki called the end of practice for that day. All of the players went home.

"Will she be alright?" Eiji asked.

"Who knows. She has never lost before," Konstantine said walking with Eiji to her house.

Fuji and Ryelle were worried about the same thing.

"I think that everything was making her break under. She just hasn't been like herself for a long time," Ryelle said.

"Saa, I understand that," Fuji said walking to his house.

AT ARIBELLA'S HOUSE.

Aribella walked into her house to find it completely empty. She walked over to the table to find that her niece was taken to the hospital with a high fever and constant coughing.

"Oh my god, why does this day just get worse and worse," Aribella said picking up her phone and dialing a number that she knew by heart.

"Hi, can you come here? My niece was taken to the hospital and they want me to stay here to look after the pets," Aribella said.

"Thanks so much," She said when she got a 'yes' on the other line.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and she opened it.

"Thanks again for coming," Aribella showing the person inside the house.

* * *

Ha, cliffhanger. Come on take a guess on who it is! Wow, this is probably the last update before the school year starts on the 25th. Woot! Two down, two to go! Reviews would be nice! Thanks!

Archerygrl1992


	13. Oops, Did I Say That?

Well, thanks so much for the reviews and hits to my story. I figure this would only be at least 30 chapters or less. So this might bring me to the end of the year. So let's get a move on!

**Oops, Why Did I Say That?  
**

AT ARIBELLA'S HOUSE.

Aribella walked into her house to find it completely empty. She walked over to the table to find that her niece was taken to the hospital with a high fever and constant coughing.

"Oh my god, why does this day just get worse and worse," Aribella said picking up her phone and dialing a number that she knew by heart.

"Hi, can you come here? My niece was taken to the hospital and they want me to stay here to look after the pets," Aribella said.

"Thanks so much," She said when she got a 'yes' on the other line.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and she opened it.

"Thanks again for coming," Aribella showing the person inside the house.

* * *

The person that she called over walked to her living room and sat on her couch quietly. He knew that she would want to just sit there is silence or talk about what happened.

"I just think that this day got worse as it went on with everything with the clubhouse," Aribella said.

The person nodded in reply.

"You can talk you know," Aribella said grabbing the tea from the kitchen and pouring a cup for him and herself.

"I know that, I just didn't think that you would call me of all people," he said.

"I forgive easily," Aribella said sipping her tea.

"How did you get my number in the first place?"

"Well, Inui gave it to Fuji, and Ryelle took his phone to put her number into it she got your number and gave it to me," Aribella said.

He just looked at her in shock.

"Ryelle likes to remember numbers. Don't ask, she just does," Aribella said.

"You said you had pets. Where are they?" He asked.

"Lucy, come here girl," Aribella called the little Jack Russel over to her and have it jump on her lap.

He just stared at her dog.

"Tezuka, this is Lucy. Lucy say 'hi' to Tezuka-san," Aribella said letting the dog come over to him.

Tezuka stared at her dog with at puzzling look. The dog was to tiny but had a real personality. _Why does a dog remind me of her? What is this feeling that I get whenever she looks at me for too long of a time. _He thought.

"She's harmless, she loves people," Aribella smiled.

"Do you know anything yet?" Tezuka asked.

"No, I just got the note. I'm sorry that I took you away from your family, but I didn't want to call any of the other girls. Ryelle probably is talking to Fuji and Konstantine is probably spending time with her family, because her parents are going to visit her grandmother in Venice."

"It's alright, I needed to talk to you about the practicing anyways."

Aribella just looked at him for a moment. _He really wants to talk about that?! I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and he wants to talk about that! _She thought taking her eyes away from his for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment to relax," Aribella said walking into the kitchen.

She stood there for a moment and looked at a picture on the fridge of when she went to England last year. She was wearing her tennis uniform and she was at some street tennis courts. It was nothing special, but she realized that she wanted to play tennis for the rest of her life. This was something that she wanted from that point on.

"Damn, I hate karma," Aribella said making more tea.

Tezuka heard her karma comment, and he was slightly confused at to what she meant. He looked down at the dog to find it placing a tennis ball at his feet for him to throw it.

"She wants to play with you," Aribella said picking up the toy from Tezuka's feet and then sitting on the floor right beside them.

Aribella threw the ball across the room and laughed when she chased it in a circle because she ran too fast. The dog came loyally back to her and dropped the ball into her lap.

"You still wanna play?" Aribella teased the dog as she threw the ball in a different direction than what the dog was thinking it was going to go.

"Why did you call me anyways?" Tezuka asked.

"I needed a friend to help me get through this. My family and tennis is all that I have. I lost both today."

A silence hit the room after that comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Tezuka asked.

"I have never come home to an empty house, and I have never lost a tennis match since 7th grade. Hell, I lost some games, but I got my win. Also, with everything that happened to the clubhouse, it feels like a part of me was taken," Aribella said petting the dog that was now sitting in her lap.

Tezuka looked down at Aribella while she was petting her dog, and he realized that she was cracking under the pressure. _She makes me feel that I should feel sorry for her. I think that she is caring about her team, but shouldn't her team be her family as well. _He thought to himself.

"You always have your team to help you get through things," Tezuka stated.

Aribella looked up with her watery green eyes. She was fighting the tears that she had locked away.

"We all think of tennis on a different level. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry," Aribella said still looking at him.

"What about practice tomorrow?" He asked.

"We will not do those matches again. My girls need to work on some other skills. We are losing most of our team after next year when some of them go to high school," Aribella said.

"You aren't going to high school?"

"I'm thinking of entering a tennis school in London, they scouted me out last year when I went there. This is why it is so important that we go to New York, because I can get them to go there and watch me play."

Tezuka was shocked to find out that she was going to leave and go to London for some time.

"My goal is to go to the Olympics and win gold," Aribella said.

"That is one big goal to achieve, but for which country. England or Japan?" Tezuka asked.

"I guess Japan, since I was born here and all."

"Along that route, don't forget those who got you there," Tezuka said still looking down at the girl realizing that she was thinking of something.

"The only people who got me here are my parents and my sister, I think."

"What about your team?"

"They, damn, you're good. You should be a lawyer," Aribella said trying to not hear the next one would come out of his mouth.

_She is trying to change the subject on me._ Tezuka thought.

"What about the regular, and that match against me. That made you realize that you aren't invincible," Tezuka said.

"I knew that you were gonna say that. I admit that you did help me realize that, but you also seem to show up when I am about to explode. Like that day in the park with Kajimoto," Aribella said and it was as if he heard her say his name, she heard her phone ring.

_Please don't tell me that it is him. Please! _Aribella thought.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk right now, Kajimoto. No, I need to keep the line open. My niece is in the hospital. No, Tezuka is over here. I'm fine. Now, stop calling me. You were the one who called me manipulative and then tried to hook up with me. No, listen to me. If you ever call me again, you will face my wrath and it will not be pretty!" Aribella yelled into the phone and then flung it onto the couch next to Tezuka.

"That was a nice way to end a relationship," Tezuka said.

"Relationship? No, I hate him. I don't understand why he wanted to get with me after he said that. God, he doesn't even compare to you,"Aribella said.

_Shit, I can't believe that I just said that! Great, now what do I do? _Aribella thought.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he stated.

"Ummmmm, okay."

"Let me guess, Ryelle and Fuji won't stop asking you questions."

"They are doing the same to you. Why? It's not like you like me or something. Come on, you are like a block of stone. There is nothing that could break your shell."

"There is, people who don't squeal when I walk into a room, that is when you see the real me. Oh, and to answer your question, I do. Now, I have to get going," Tezuka said leaving her house with Aribella sitting on the floor with a stunned look on her face.

_Did he just say that he liked me?_ Aribella thought.

Aribella ran up to her computer to find that Ryelle was still online.

**Tenisrulz2010: **Tell Fuji to call Tezuka and ask where he went.

**Sauskeluver526:** y

**Tenisrulz2010:** Tezuka came ovr here bc Kat went to the hospital and i knew that u were hanging out w/ fuji and i needed some1 2 tlk 2.

**Sauskeluver526:** what happened?

**Tenisluver2010:** i blurted out that i liked him, but he said that he did as well. im so confused. HELP!!

**Sauskeluver526: **calm down, we'll figure this out tomorrow in school. get some sleep! it will clear yr mind, ;) l8r

Aribella took her words and went to bed. She laid there for some time and realized that they would be together because she was herself.

* * *

Here is the new chapter! YAY LOVE TRIANGLE IS SOLVED! WOOT! I hope to have the next chapter up Monday or Wednesday.

Archerygrl1992


	14. Time to Talk

Sorry for the lag in time to update the story. See, our landlord has been coming over our house to fix something, and I have had too much AP Chemistry it isn't funny. Here is the next chapter.

**Time To Talk**

Fuji and Tezuka were up on the roof top during lunch the next day wondering if the girls were coming over to their school to practice tennis. A few minutes later Eiji came up and found the captain and tensai. He bounced over and glomped Fuji.

"Nya, I'm so tired," Eiji said.

The two sat there in silence. Eiji was known for sleeping in class, but they knew that after he ate, he was better.

"How are you tired?" Fuji said.

"Konstantine's sisters are worse than she is on a sugar high. I see why they don't let her have sugar," Eiji said.

"How is her family?" Tezuka asked.

"Different. They all talk in Italian, even to me! Konstantine translates what they say to or about me. Her sisters are fluent in Italian and Japanese. Her family is really big apparently. She has at least twenty cousins she said," Eiji replied trying not to fall over dead.

"That makes sense that her family would be large. Also, I read that a lot of families are extended. So when she means cousins, she might be talking about second or cousin's children," Tezuka stated.

"Oh, and what about Aribella's family?" Fuji asked with a small smirk on his face.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE DATING ARIBELLA THE CAPTAIN OF THE TENNIS TEAM!" Eiji yelled.

"Not exactly," Tezuka said dryly.

"Come on, when she called you, I saw that look in your eyes. What is her family like?" Fuji asked.

"I've never met her family. Only her niece and dog. Last night she called me because her niece was taken to the hospital, and she needed someone to comfort her. I guess with everything that happened; she needed to let it all out."

Eiji and Fuji sat there stunned that Tezuka actually opened up about his feelings like that.

"She has a dog! What type?" Eiji asked.

"Jack Russel," he replied.

"That type of dog makes you look tame," Fuji commented.

"Nya, that's not funny! Wait, that was a compliment wasn't it?" Eiji said.

Fuji chuckled to himself to find that his plan worked.

"That dog is probably smarter than you, also," Fuji said.

"Come on, that's not nice. At least I know how to deal with scheming people. Her younger sister locked me in a closet with Konstantine last night. I hope you get hit again with a Wii remote!" Eiji said.

Tezuka looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. In order to save Fuji he would need to bring up Ryelle.

"Did you ever get hit again by the remote?" Tezuka asked.

"Nah, she just learns not to swing it with me around her," Fuji said.

"Wait, did any of you realize that we are falling for three best friends?" Eiji asked excitedly.

The three of them sat in a small silence knowing that what Eiji said was true. He also knew that they would all be graduating soon and the chances of seeing them would be slim.

"I wonder where they are going to high school. If they are staying here, then we wouldn't need to worry about long distance relationships," Fuji said sarcastically to Eiji.

"Aw, you know that it is true. Where you find one, you normally find the other one," Eiji said.

Fuji and Tezuka nodded their heads in agreement by this point.

"Saa, I have an idea. The first one who makes a move gets out of Inui's drinks for two weeks," Fuji said.

"WHAT? That's not fair. You are immune to those, same with Tezuka!" Eiji yelled.

"I agree. Anyways, making a bet is kind of childish," Tezuka said.

"You are afraid that you won't win. I just threw it out there as an idea," Fuji said.

The bell rang for them to head back to class and they stood up and went to their classes.

* * *

Ryelle, Konstantine, and Aribella were sitting in their normal circle for lunch. The fall breeze made them wish that they had eaten inside.

"Damn, I hate wearing these skirts! They are too short. I'm freezing my ass of in them!" Konstantine said.

"This is coming from the girl that wears microminis when she visits her grandmother in Venice," Ryelle said.

"Not funny!"

"You have to admit that she is right," Aribella said.

"How's Kat doing?" Ryelle asked.

"Fine, they are going to release her tomorrow. They just said that she had a cold. Her immune system isn't fully functioning yet, so that that is why she had such a bad reaction," Aribella explained.

"Okay, Rye told me about what happened yesterday in class. Do you think that he just said that to make you feel better about everything that happened yesterday," Konstantine said.

"That is what I am trying to figure out. Oh, and what about you getting locked in a closet with Eiji! Is Nila really that evil?" Aribella said.

"I told you that she is the reincarnation of the devil. She always does that to me. Once, she locked me outside the house in a thunderstorm!

"What happened in the closet?" Ryelle asked.

"Nothing, I was yelling out the door the entire time," Konstantine answered.

"That is believable," Aribella laughed.

"What about you Rye? Any fun hits?" Konstantine said.

"Nope, he is just making things difficult. I guess we'll see later," Ryelle said.

The three girls got up and walked to their classes. They wished that practice could come a little sooner.

* * *

I'm sorry that I didn't go in to the practice. I needed to write a small chapter and see where I want to go. I now have a poll up on my profile. Drop in and vote. Depending on the votes, I could write an alternate story. Till next time!

Archerygrl1992


	15. Determined

Let's just say that AP Chemistry is awesome! Even though there is a boat load of work that I need to do each night, I put Inui and the regulars on my binder for some motivation. Here is the last chapter of all three couples for a while. I need to develop each relationship now.

**Determined**

The Firsca girls trekked to the tennis courts of Seigaku. Noella and Tricha were talking to each other. Those two became inseparable during their first year at Firsca. Gina stayed with Serena and Hotaru during most of the practices. Ryelle, Konstantine, and Aribella gained the nickname of _tre angeli _(three angels)by Konstantine's mother. Her mother had names for all of the girls. Noella was known as _bellezza calma_(quiet beauty). Gina was known as _giovane stella _(young star). Tricha was known as _resistenza italiana _(Italian strength), Serena as _emulo di personaggi famosi _(wannabe), Hotaru was _pisello dolce _(sweet pea), Ryelle was _angelo divino _(divine angel), and Aribella was _regina degli angeli _(queen of the angels).

"I wonder if we will play and matches against the other regulars?" Gina asked.

"Why? Do you want to get beaten again by Ryoma?" Serena said.

"No, it was different. We never play against guys."

The girls walked to their practice. They noticed all of the guys standing there waiting for them to come.

"Good afternoon," Aribella said walking to the courts.

"We need to figure out the schedule for today," Tezuka said.

"Fine, let's go somewhere private."

The two captains went walking to the clubhouse and figured out a work out schedule for both teams.

"The girls need at least one hour of practice matches and thirty minutes of individual training," Aribella said.

Tezuka nodded and agreed that the girls needed a longer time on the courts than the boys.

"Thanks! Oh, we are all going out for ice cream afterwards. You are more than welcome to come with us," Aribella said.

"I'll be there," Tezuka said.

Aribella walked out on to the courts and instructed the girls on what to do for the time being. She watched them and gave them constructive criticism.

"Alright girls, that's enough for today!" Aribella said walking to her bag.

The girls walked over with their captain and looked at her as if she had something for them.

"What do you think they are doing over there?" Eiji asked.

"Good question," Fuji replied.

Ryelle stood up and looked at Fuji and smiled. He looked confused.

"Seniors, get over here!" Gina said.

The senior girls went over to Gina and stared at her with a confused look on all of their faces.

"Since this is your final year here with us we decided to get you something," Gina said.

Each girl got a different gift. Konstantine got a bracelet with 'tennis' engraved on it. Ryelle got a necklace in the shape of a racket and ball. Noella got an anklet with tennis charms on it. Tricha got a ring in the shape of a tennis ball. Aribella received a picture frame with a team photo of all the girls with their signatures on it. All of the seniors started to tear up when they realized that they would be graduating in a few months.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this," Tricha said.

"We wanted to. You guys helped us so much this year. We just hope that we live up to what we are doing this year!" Gina said.

The seniors looked at their gifts and realized that a great deal of thought went into each gift. They, then, tackled the younger girls.

"Hey!" Serena said.

"You asked for it!" Noella said.

"We told you no gifts!" Ryelle said.

"We told you that there would be consequences if you did. Now here they are!" Tricha said.

"You have to buy us ice cream for a week!" Aribella said.

The other girls knew that they dug themselves into a hole this time.

"Now, let's get going! We have some ice cream to get!" Konstantine said.

"Wait, the boys are coming too!" Aribella said.

Konstantine gave her a frowny face, but Aribella didn't budge. She stood her ground.

"You can do your homework while we are waiting. I have some lit homework, so I'm going into my own little world!" Aribella said taking out her book, _The Scarlet Letter._

"Nya, we finished!" Eiji yelled.

"I think we heard you!" Aribella said putting the book back in her bag.

Aribella and the rest made their way to the ice cream shop. There they all shared laughes and stories. When they went home, the girls thought of their relationships with the boys.

* * *

I know this is short, but I am swamped with work, school, and band. Now my saturdays are gone because of an honors institute that I got into. Well, I'm thinking of ending this story and just writing the rest of the relationship differently. I find it a little hard to handle all of these relationships in one story. Tell me what you think! Reviews would be lovely!

Archerygrl1992


	16. What the ?

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been swamped with work and other things. This will be a short chapter just so I can get my brain started again.

**What The . . .?**

Ryelle was running with Aribella and Konstantine one morning when she decided to text Fuji.

"Awww. Texting your boyfriend!" Konstantine said.

"What about you and Eiji always hanging out when your parents aren't home? What do you do there?" Ryelle said back.

"Girls, play nice now," Aribella said.

The three ran to a park and sat down on a bench. Konstantine pulled out her water and took a large drink before handing it to Ryelle.

"No thanks, I don't wanna know where that mouth has been!' Ryelle joked.

"Ha ha," Konstantine said.

"Want some of mine Rye?" Aribella said.

"I'm good. What's going on with you and Tezuka?" Konstantine asked.

"Nothing. We aren't anything."

"Sure, thats what you want us to think, but really you two are making out in the clubhouse!" Ryelle said.

"Why would I make out with that block of ice?"

"He said that he likes you. Remember?"

"Oh, he did say that, but we aren't anything. I'm too afraid of his fangirls. When they saw us talking they gave me dirty looks."

"I have the same problem with Fuji. His are worse. They fall for his blue eyes."

"All girls do. I got the memory lapse when I looked into those eyes," Konstantine said.

Ryelle and Aribella started laughing when they heard that.

"That is so like you!" Ryelle said.

"Are you immune or something?" Konstantine said.

"No, I just handle them well."

The three girls sat on the bench and laughed some more about their boyfriends. Ryelle noticed that Aribella had been acting strangely over the past few days.

"Ari, are you alright?" Ryelle asked.

"You guys always seem so happy about Fuji and Eiji. I'm just normal around Tezuka," Aribella said.

"You'll be fine. I just takes time. Longer for some. You just fall in that category."

"I guess. Well, let's go back home."

The three girls went back to Aribella's house and talked about what the plans were for the next match.

"I like the set up from last time, but Serena should be placed in doubles this match," Aribella said looking at the notes that Inui took over the week.

"That looks about right. Hey, this might spare you a match," Ryelle said.

"It looks like singles are always placed. Why are doubles so hard to place?" Konstantine asked.

"You need to find people who work well together. We just don't have that on this team," Aribella said.

"Well, Koni and I work well together, and it throws off any teams plan to get rid of us. They have never faced us in doubles before. We are a very scary pair when it comes to doubles," Ryelle said.

Aribella gave her nod of approval. It was in motion to use Ryelle and Konstantine as Doubles 1 to get a solid set in for the team. She looked over the list one last time before signing her name to the bottom to give to Karin.

AT THE MATCH

The girls looked over at their opponents and knew that this was an easy win. What they didn't know was the list of people who were playing.

"Alright girls! Here is the list! Doubles two, Tricha and Gina. Doubles one, Ryelle and Konstantine. Singles three, Serena. Doubles two, Noella. Singles one, Hotaru," Karin said.

"What! Ari, you're not playing?" Ryelle said.

"That's right! Just need a break to watch every one today. Girls, I know that I am not playing, but I need to figure out some things before I make my final decision," Aribella said.

Karin gave her a look of finally knowing why she sat out this game.

"Who are you thinking of sending?" Karin said.

"I want to send Ryelle and Konstantine because they are my friends, but I cannot go off of that. I need to realize that the best players go there. I just need some more time to figure things out. I'll be ready by Monday," Aribella said.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get up. Well I'll be updating over Christmas break so that may help a little. This month is so crazy with family issues and other things going on (like not failing history and english!)

Till next time,

Archerygrl1992


	17. The Day After

**The Day After**

The match against Seigaku went as Aribella planned it would. Both doubles won and took the match with singles two. Aribella was proud that her team had won without her.

"Aribella, Karin is on the phone," Aribella's mother said placing the phone down next to her.

"Karin?" Aribella said.

_"Hi, I just finished your letter of recommendation for the tennis academy that you will be attending. It is sad that you are leaving right before Nationals if you make it in. I just hope the girls will understand," Karin said._

"Thanks, I made up my mind on the Junior Championship girls. I want Tricha, Konstantine, and Ryelle to go. I just hope that they are ready for what is coming at them."

_" I understand that you are under a lot of pressure. Especially with the scouts coming tomorrow."_

"WHAT THEY ARE COMING TOMORROW! I THOUGHT THEY WERE COMING IN A FEW WEEKS!" Aribella yelled.

_"I'm sorry, I just got the call from them today," Karin said._

"Okay, that makes more sense. I just hope that it all works out," Aribella said hanging up the phone.

She walked down the stairs and took some juice out to drink.

"The scouts are coming to the school tomorrow. I'm so nervous about them coming to watch me play," Aribella said.

"Honey, you'll do great. They want you for that school for a reason," her mother said placing her breakfast in front of her to eat.

"Mom, what will we do if I get to go to the school?"

"We will just have to move back home, that's all."

Aribella looked down at the plate and realized that in order for her to excel in tennis, she must attend that school and leave Japan.

"I'm going out for a run. Be back by 1," Aribella said getting up from the table.

Aribella went out and took a run around the neighborhood that day. She needed to clear her mind of what was to come in tomorrow. She would have to face the music and tell the girls of what's going to happen to her in a few weeks if she gets accepted to the school. Her mind was working harder than it normally does when she needs to make a decision, but this one could change her whole outlook on tennis and what she wants to do with it. She ran to the one place that she knew she could get the right advice for something like this. Tezuka.

She ran to his house and knocked on the front door. A woman in her 40's opened the door and gave a small smile to her.

"Kunimitsu, your friends is here," she said to her son who must have been in the next room.

"Aribella, what are you doing here?" Tezuka said.

"I need to talk to you about something and I need to do it now," Aribella said in a serious tone.

The two went into his family room and sat down. Aribella explained the entire situation of the scouts coming to the school tomorrow and the tournament that she had to choose for.

"I see. That is a tough situation that you are in," Tezuka said.

"That's what I just got done telling you. I need someone to make me think straight again. This is killing me not knowing what to do," Aribella said.

"It seems obvious that you want to go to the school in England."

"But I leave right before Nationals. It's only a month after I would leave. I just wanna hold that medal in my hands. That's why I didn't play in the match yesterday."

"That makes more sense. I still think that you have your mind made up about that."

"I get what you are trying to say." _God, why doesn't he see that the reason that I don't wanna leave is because of him! _Aribella thought.

Aribella got up and said good bye to him and his family. She continued her run and ran to another person's house that would be able to help her. _I can't believe that I am gonna do this, but here it goes._ Aribella thought at Kajimoto's house.

"I got your text. What did you want?" He asked stepping out side.

Aribella repeated her story and how she thinks the real reason that she doesn't want to leave was because of Tezuka.

"Aribella, I just think that you need to tell him how you really feel about him," Kajimoto said.

"How I really feel?" Aribella said.

"You love him."

"I WHAT!"

"You love him. What is your reaction when you see him?"

"That he makes me feel confident. Oh damn it. This is just too much for me right now. I can't deal with this and everything that is happening. Thanks for your help but I really need to go home now."

Aribella went home and thought about what Kajimoto said to her. She knew that Tezuka would support her either way. She just wanted to make the right decision before the grand opportunity passes her up.

* * *

**Sorry that it has been a while since I updated. I just got my writing thing back and I'm good to go. I have just 70 some days till Disney! Fun times on the bus. Well, I may update soon, I may not. It just depends on how much I work and school work I have.**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	18. The Decision

**The Decision**

Aribella walked on to the school grounds in the morning and noticed that the tennis courts were already to go for them today. This will be their first practice in their own courts since the incident. There was another thing on her mind when she went in that morning. The scouts were coming today and she needed to show them what she can do.

"Aribella, I need to have a word with you," Karin said.

"What is it?" Aribella said looking at the serious face of her coach.

"I gave the scouts all of your information and they want the interview with you right now."

"What?! They haven't seen me play yet!" Aribella said panicing.

"I took video of you playing a few times. They saw that and wanted to speak with you right away. I know this will go in your favor."

Thanks Karin. I just pray that the girls will be understanding of what ever my decision may be at this point."

Aribella walked away from her coach and went into the office and saw three people sitting at a table. In front of them was one chair. That chair was for Aribella to sit in and wait for the opportunity to come.

"Good morning Aribella. My name is Elizabeth Cardin, I am the head scout for the school," Elizabeth said.

"My name is Daniel Hobbs," he said.

"And my name is Rebecca Malley," Rebecca said.

"Hello," Aribella said.

"We reviewed all of your work and find that you are an excellent candidate for our school. We just have a few questions to ask first," Elizabeth stated.

**AT THE TENNIS COURTS**

All if the girls were out on the courts and noticed that Aribella was missing.

"Ryelle, where did Ari go?" Noella said.

"I have no clue, just keep on practicing. I'll talk to Karin about her," Ryelle said.

"Rye, I wonder what's wrong with her. I was talking to Eiji last night and he said that Fuji said that something was wrong with Tezuka," Konstantine said.

"First off, I talked to Fuji too and got the same respose from Tezuka. I don't think it has anything to do with their relationship, I think its more about Aribella and her future. A few months ago I overheard her talking to Karin about a tennis school in London that she wanted to go to. I guess its about whether or not she can leave us and a boyfriend while she goes for her dreams," Ryelle said.

"Oh jeez. I think she's afraid to make the decision on her own without hurting anyone. She knows its gonna happen to her sooner or later."

"That's what I was trying to figure out. She's wanted to study in a tennis school for as long as I've known her."

"She better go to that school or I'm gonna ream her out in Italian again."

"You do that Koni."

The other girls were practicing their tennis when they noticed Karin's hard face during their practice.

_I know these girls can get along with out Aribella, but this is just horrible. Ryelle and Konstantine are trying to be like Aribella and they aren't working together to help the girls. They are making them worse._ Karin thought.

"Ryelle. Kontantine. Get over here now!" Karin said.

"Yes," they both said.

"I want Konstantine to run the practice. She is the Vice-captain. Ryelle you are second in charge," Karin said.

"Aribella is coming back, then why this change?" Ryelle said.

"I overheard you earlier. Let me tell you that your hunch is right. She is meeting with the scouts as we speak. There is a very high chance that she will get in and leave. I want you two to figure out what you want to do with the training. I know that Aribella has her own way. Koni, you need to find your own as well."

Both girls nodded and went back to practice.

**IN THE MEETING**

"Aribella, I undersand that you are the captain of this team and have been a regular for three years," Rebecca stated.

"That's right," Aribella said.

"I just want to know the real reason as to why you would want to leave such a great place," Elizabeth said.

"I just feel that tennis is in my blood and I need to take my training further than where I am at right now," Aribella replied.

"Thanks for your honesty. I feel that you are going to do great in our school. I am offering you a full scholarship to our school in London. We will work out the small details when they come. I will speak with you later tonight when the paperwork is done," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you so much!" Aribella said shaking the hands of the scouts.

She stood up and walked out of the office with a big smile on her face. By this time practice was over and she needed to get to class before she was marked late.

"I think that she will work well in out Advanced Program. She needs to get out in to the tennis world soon," Rebecca said.

"I agree with you Rebecca. I pray that she can overcome the obstical of her team," Daniel said.

"Don't worry about it. She will become the best in the world if she knows how to follow the training menu," Elizabeth said.

The three walked out and told Karin of the news that Aribella had been accepted into their school.

**AT THE EVENING PRACTICE**

Aribella walked out onto the courts for one of the last times. She would be leaving for London in one week to get moved in. She stood in the center and called the girls over to her.

"Girls, I have some important news to tell you," Aribella said.

"What?" Gina asked.

"This morning I had an interview with a tennis school in London. This morning I also learned that I was accepted into this tennis school. There is just one problem. I will be leaving you at the end of the week for London. I will come home on breaks, but no more than that till I am done there. This isn't a few month stay. This is three years of just learning tennis and helping my game get even better."

Serena, Tricha, Noella, Hotaru, and Gina all stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"You can't leave. Not with National right around the corner!" Gina said on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry that Nationals fall right when the new trimester starts. I promise I will keep in touch the entire time that I am there. I just know that this is going to work out for me. Please let me take this on my own. Karin and I thought that I had more time here. Nationals are two months away. So in those two months you better kill it. Just take this as a learning experience. I'm leaving you in good hands as well. Konstantine will take my place as captain and Ryelle will be Vice-Captain. Please show them respect and give them your strength to win Nationals," Aribella said trying not to cry.

The entire team nodded and Serena started to slowly clap her hands. Aribella was confused. Serena was one of the bitchier ones of the team and she was happy that she made a hard decision.

"I knew you were gonna go places Ari. I just didn't think that is was gonna be so soon. Good luck out there! Kill 'em," Serena said.

Aribella nodded. She turned her head and noticed the time. "Ladies, I'm cutting practice short. You can all go home. Be here early for morning practice!"Aribella said.

Ryelle and Konstantine waited for Aribella to catch up with them.

"Wanna tell the boys?" Ryelle said.

"I guess I have to," Aribella said.

The girls went to the tennis courts and sood on the side of the courts.

"Good evening girls," Ryuzaki said.

"Good evening," the three replied.

"You seem happy Aribella," Ryuzaki stated.

"I just learned that I got accepted into a tennis school in London. I'm leavin in a six days," Aribella said.

At that moment, the entire courts seemed to come to a complete halt. The regulars stared at the girl with happy eyes except one. That one was Tezuka. Even though his expression didn't change much, Aribella knew that there was something on his mind.

"Congrats!" Fuji said walking up to Aribella.

"Thanks Fuji, just watch Ryelle for me okay. There needs to be someone who can keep her in line," Aribella said.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the shop and get some sushi. I'll make it myself," Taka said.

"That would be great, Thanks Taka!" Aribella said.

"Then let's go practice jsut ended," Eiji said.

The team left first and Aribella waited for Tezuka to come.

"You're not coming?" Aribella asked.

"I am," Tezuka replied coldly.

Aribella started to walk when Tezuka caught up with her.

"Why are you mad at me? Weren't you the one who said that it was my decision? I go and make it and you act all pissy about it," Aribella vented.

Tezuka just remained silent the walk to the sushi shop. In the shop Ryelle and Aribella were talking about what she should pack to take to London.

"Tezuka, is there something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"She thinks that I am mad at her. I'm just shocked that she is leaving so soon," Tezuka replied.

"That took us all, but you are the only one out of all of us who look at her the way that you do. I have a feeling that it is more than just liking her. I think you love her," Fuji said in a serious tone.

"It can't be that."

"All I can say is that she is going to leave without knowing what she needs to know. Well, I'm gonna walk Ryelle home. Ja."

When the rest of the team left the shop Tezuka waited for Aribella to leave.

"Aribella," Tezuka said catching the attention of the girl.

"What is it?" She replied annoyed.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure thing."

The first bit of the walk was quiet until Tezuka thought of something.

"When you are in London, don't forget about who got you there," Tezuka said.

"I won't," Aribella replied.

"Please be careful over there. Don't let your guard down."

"I'll be fine. Tezuka?"

"Hn," he replied turning to see her. _Just say it now Tezuka!_

_Just say it Ari. The least he could do is turn you down._ Aribella thought. "Tezuka, thanks for being there when I needed you. It means a lot to me. I won't be going to visit anymore. I'll be packing the entire time that I am home. I just wanted to say my good bye now," she said now standing at the enterance to her house. Nobody was home at that point, but it didn't matter to her.

"I'll still be here for you. You know what to do. I guess you're right about this being one of the last timest that I'll see you. There is just one thing that I wanted to say," Tezuka said.

"Let me say some thing first,"

At the same time they said the three words that can change the one's life forever. Aribella stared at the captain and Tezuka stared at the girl. Suddenly a small smile came upon the face of Tezuka. This action made Aribella have a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"I thought you would never smile," Aribella said.

"I only do that in front of certian people," Tezuka replied.

"I have to go now. Bye. I promise I'll keep in touch."

Aribella felt the arms of the usually stoic captain wrap around her and hold her for a moment. When she was out of the embrace she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss was just long enough to tell the other that they would see each other again.

With their feelings now known, Aribella went in to her house and started to pack her things for London. The thing that she would miss the most is the person who she would give her heart to. She knew that he wanted her to do this and become a pro in tennis.

That night as Aribella was going to go to bed she noticed something in her pocket of her jacket. It was a necklace that Tezuka wore that night. She smiled slightly and put the necklace on.

_The one thing that I'll never forget is that smile that you had on your face when I told you that I loved you. I'll miss everybody and everything about this year. I jut hope that I'll come back and be able to reconnect with them all again. Even with my time left her I have nothing more to do her than pack and say my good byes. I already told Kajimoto that I was leaving and got the good luck from him. I even met some of my old friends from grade school again and got the same response. Who knew that taking it all would mean leaving right before nationals. I guess that this is my destiny and that is one thing that can't be changed. _

With those final thoughts from Aribella, she shut her eyes and then woke up to the steady rain of London.

* * *

**Well, this was an easy chapter to write. I know in the end I placed her in London, but the way that I ended the chapter was a good segway in to the next few chapters. Just wait till the next update!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	19. Waking Up With the Rain

**Waking Up With the Rain**

Aribella had been in London for a few days now and she is learning to like it there. Her tennis skills started to improve enough to where she could practice with weights and not become tired. On her first day there she met a girl by the name of Kelly. The two became friends and played a few matches together.

"Aribella, we are gonna be late for class. Teacher hates it when his students are late!" Kelly said.

"Sorry! I'm not used to the whole boarding school idea yet," Aribella said.

"Do they have those in Japan?"

"They do, they are just really hard to get into. Most are there on scholarship. I know someone who attends a boarding school. I got a few pointers from him before I came here."

The two walked and noticed three girls glaring at them as they walked up the stairs.

"Who are they?" Aribella asked.

"The one in the middle is Allison, she is a bitch. Never play a match against her. She is the best in the school. Even the guys are slightly afraid of her. The one to her left is Becky. The one on the right is Maggie. They are all the same. Just don't piss any of them off," Kelly replied.

The two girls had different classes and both tried not to text one another while they are there. Aribella noticed that she was in the same class as Allison. She put her head down and tried not to get noticed by her. She didn't understand why she was so afraid of this girl. She had faced worse than that. She figured that it was the fact that she was unknown here and no one knew her power.

"You must be the new girl. I could show you around better than Kelly could," Allison said walking over to her.

"Yeah. Thanks for wanting to show me around, but I already know my way around this place. I need to get back to my studies now," Aribella said.

"Just watch out freshman."

The words came out like venom. _Tezuka, I wonder how you are doing right now? _Aribella thought.

**AT SEIGAKU**

The day had been going on like it had been for the past few. The Firsca girls came around, but this time there were only two of them coming. Each day the hole in Tezuka's heart grew. He hadn't heard from Aribella since she got in London. All that he knew was that it rained there a lot.

"Come on Tezuka, she'll call at least once. She's just getting used to living there," Ryelle said.

"What?" Tezuka replied.

"I talked to her on line one day. She's getting used to it over there. She told me that there are some real bitches over there. She hasn't played any matches since she got there, but she wants to soon. She sends her love. She'll call. Trust me."

Ryelle walked over to Fuji and stared at them for a moment. He noticed that Ryelle was smiling and held Fuji's hand. Off in the distance there were the glares from the fangirls that Fuji had.

"You know what would make them really mad?" Ryelle said.

"I know what you are thinking. I say when they aren't expecting it," Fuji said getting closer.

"I understand."

The two walked out off the school grounds to their houses.

"I'll see you in a minute," Fuji said.

"I'll be waiting," Ryelle said.

In a few minutes Fuji was on the windowsill of Ryelle.

"How's she doing?" Fuji asked.

"I have a feeling that she won't last too long there," Ryelle said.

"Why is that?"

"She can be stern if she is in power. When that is taken from her she becomes weak and helpless. This is where Tezuka comes in to play with this. He needs to stay strong for her and give her the confidence. Also, there is a nine hour difference between here and there, so she can't really find a good time to talk to him."

"That makes sense for that to happen. How did you talk to her?"

"I'm a night owl, Fuji. You can actually come into my room."

"Will your dad have my head?"

"No, I'll get it later, but it just worries me about her being out there."

"You sound like her mother."

"No, just, she is like the sister that I never had. I just want her to be okay."

Ryelle laid on her bed an turned to Fuji. She noticed that he was smiling.

"Come, on. Aren't you even the least bit worried," Ryelle said.

"I'm worried that you are worried so much," Fuji said.

"Just let me thinks it off."

Ryelle noticed that Fuji was staring at something in her room.

"What is it?" Ryelle asked.

"Why do you have a cactus in your room?" Fuji asked.

"I lived in Arizona and I just missed them. Do you like them or something?"

"I actually do."

Ryelle laughed and turned into his chest.

"I hear my dad. I think that you need to go now," Ryelle whispered.

"Good night," Fuji said kissing her on her forehead.

"Good night."

Tezuka looked at the clock. It was 10:30 here. He realized that they were nine hours ahead here. Just as he finished thinking that his phone rang.

"This is Tezuka," he said.

"Hey there! I'm sorry that I haven't called. I keep forgetting that you are ahead by nine hours. How's it going?" Aribella said on the other line.

"Good. I figured that it was the time difference that kept you from calling."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"My classes end at 1 today. I just got out from taking my exam in my class. Man, do I hate Trig."

"I thought that you would be playing tennis."

"It's still a school. I need to take core classes. My elective is special techniques. I don't think that there is anybody better than you. I haven't come across anything like Tezuka Zone."

"Good to know. When does that start?"

"I have that class tomorrow. Hold on a minute. _What is it?"_

In the background Tezuka heard a girls voice. (It will be in italics what the other girl says and bold will be Aribella in English).

_"I wanted to know how you are taking it here?" She said._

**"I'm fine Allison. I really need to get back to my phone call. Tokyo is nine hours ahead." **Aribella said.

_"It's not like it is anybody important."  
_

**"Actually it is my boyfriend, so good bye Allison."**

Tezuka only understood half of the conversation. He did understand one word. Boyfriend.

"Sorry about that!" Aribella said talking in Japanese.

"It's okay. It sounds like you made an enemy already," he replied.

"Allison is just like the crazy fangirls that if we even think of talking to you guys they wanna kill us. I find it quite funny actually."

"Ah"

"Well, I should let you go. It's getting late over there. I don't want Momo and the others to suffer cuz you didn't get enough beauty sleep."

"Ah"

"Good night. Call you tomorrow around the same time."

"Good night. I'll be waiting."

Tezuka hung up the phone.

**In London**

Aribella hung up the phone and went to her dorm. Her roommate was out in her class. Aribella decided to do her homework and then go to meet her trainer for the first time. She had some practice matches with some people with her weights on, but they were easy wins. She stepped out of her dorm and walked down to the tennis courts.

"You must be Aribella," a woman with jet black hair said.

"Yes," Aribella said.

"Let me see what you can do. Play a game against me."

The two played a game. Aribella immediately used Poison. It was returned. Aribella stood there shocked.

"Is that all you can do? That shot is easy to get confused. I saw through it as soon as you hit it. You have the ability to hit different shot even though your racked stays the same as is was for a lob or forehand shot, but it actually is a twist shot. It is impressive, but here that move can be sealed quickly," her coach said.

Aribella served the ball and tried not to hit her shot, but found it impossible to gain an edge if she didn't hit it. She went for it and realized that something was off when she hit it. There was more power behind the shot. When she hit it, the ball took three sharp zig-zags and landed behind her trainer.

"That was something that I haven't seen before. Was that a random shot?" She asked.

"No, I was gonna hit my signature, but that came out instead. What was that?" Aribella asked.

"Have you played any hard matches lately?"

"No, just a tough game against my now boyfriend."

"Did you lose? Was your shot sealed?"

"Yes and yes."

"You are evolving. You are going to be my new project for the trimester."

Aribella stood there shocked that she was evolving. _Was this just the tip of my power? If so, then what will happen if I do return to Japan later and then win against them?_ Aribella thought.

"New project? She won't make it through the trimester," Allison said.

"Ally, if you mess with her, I think that she is gonna take you out," Maggie said.

"I agree with Maggs on this one girl," Becky said.

"I'm gonna make her want to leave," Allison said.

Aribella contiued her game with her trainer. She realized that she had enormous power, but it was just locked away for a while.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30," her coach said.

Aribella walked away and met up with Kelly.

"I have a question," Kelly said.

"What?" Aribella replied.

"Have you ever straightened your hair before?"

"No."

"Well, this weekend there is a concert that I got tickeds to and I invited Tori and I have a spare. You should come."

"What does this have to do with my hair?"

"You would need to straighten it if you could come. No one wants to look over big hair."

"Okay, I'll go. What time?"

"It is at 8:45. It's gonna be so much fun. See you later!"

Aribella went back to her dorm and fell asleep.

The rest of her week went by and her classes were going well. She figured that Allison and her cronies hated her and wanted to get rid of her some how. It was the weekend and Kelly and Tori came over to get ready for the concert.

"Damn, you look good like this!" Tori said.

"Thanks," Aribella said.

"Girls, time for some pics!" Kelly said.

The girls took some pictures on the bus that they were on and at random times when they were walking.

"These are great! Well, her we are. Let's go in and have some fun!" Kelly said.

"Alright!" Tori and Aribella said.

The girls enjoyed the show and went back. Aribella noticed that something from her room was missing and torn up. There was a note that said:

_This place is only for those who deserve it. Now go back to Japan and stay there. _

Aribella knew that she had to stay strong, but it hurt her that people wanted her gone. She needed to last longer than a week.

**AT SEIGAKU A MONTH LATER  
**

The teams were doing great and the Firsca girls came by. They told them that they were on their way to Nationals and that they wished that Aribella was there to share it with them.

"It just sucks that she has been gone a month and the only thing that we saw of her were pictures with Kells and Tori. It is just like she forgot all about us and is having a great time there," Serena said.

"At least she is having fun. She still calls and talks to us. You make is seem like she doesn't even bother anymore with us," Ryelle said.

"She's right, Ari should have a good time there. Just wait till she comes home from her first trimester," Konstantine said with Eiji clinging to her.

The teams went their separate ways.

"Eiji, do you really think that Aribella's gonna forget us?" Konstantine asked.

"No, how could she forget you!" Eiji said.

Konstantine blushed.

"Thanks Eiji. You can't come in today. My entire family is over and that won't go over well tonight," Konstantine said kissing Eiji.

"See you later!" Eiji said walking away.

Tezuka looked at his phone and at 10:30 it rang.

"You never fail to call at that time," he said when he picked up the phone.

"I know," Aribella said with her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate Allison. She is ruining my time here. I can't take it anymore. She is driving me crazy."

"You seem happy in the pictures."

"That was from when I first got here. All it ever does is rain and rain. I hate waking up with the rain."

"You'll be fine. This is what you want."

"I don't think this is what I want if there are people out there who want you out more than you want in. Allison isn't the only problem. There are at least six others who want me out."

"Then make your choice now, while you still can."

"Thanks. I really want to see you again. I'll call you tomorrow."

Tezuka sat there and knew that he wanted her to come home as well, but this was her decision to come home and return to her team and friends.

**IN LONDON**

Aribella walked up to Allison and stood in front of her for the first time.

"You won't win this. I'll stay through what ever you throw at me. Then see how tough you are," Aribella said.

"I'll make a bet. If you beat me in a match, then I'll leave you alone. If I win, then you are on the first flight back to Tokyo," Allison said with a smirk.

"You're on."

The two walked down to the tennis courts and took their spots on the court. Allison got the first serve and she hit a serve and aced it.

"That was my Flick Serve. That is just the beginning of my talent," Allison said with a grin on her face.

Aribella returned the ball the second time around. The game seemed to last forever. They were in a tie breaker and neither one was getting a lead enough to win. Allison kept hitting the Flick Serve and another move called the Flick Smash. Aribella saw through the moves but her moves were sealed as well. She decided to bring out the move that she trained with her coach for, but that was returned.

"I saw that move and I learned to return it. It really is quite easy to return. You have the basic skills of a tennis player and just add that move to make you seem good," Allison said.

"I don't even want to show you my full strength because I know that you are not worth it," Aribella replied.

"That is what is gonna make you lose."

"I won't lose to you."

The match went on for another hour till the winner was decided.

"I guess you win. . .

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter! Hope you like it. I know I jumped around. This takes place over a month and a half. Who won the match? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	20. Heaven Sent

**A/N: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Heaven Sent by The New Amsterdams**

**Heaven Sent**

The Firsca girls were preparing for National that were three weeks away. They wanted Aribella there to watch them. Just as the week was starting to get better, Serena got injured and couldn't play for two months. The girls tried to find a replacement for her but no one was up to par with Serena.

"Karin, this is bad. There is no one here to take her spot and we are losing control of the girls. We need Aribella," Ryelle said.

"I'm sorry. She can't come home for two months. I know it is hard. You'll find a way," Karin said.

Konstantine and Ryelle went out to the courts and tried to take order there. They did this with a fail. The girls didn't have the spirit since Aribella left. She gave them the confidence to play to their fullest potential.

"This is just too hard. The girls just lost their passion to play. Even if we put them against the Seigaku boys, they wouldn't play like they did. We have three weeks to get them into shape. I just wish that Ari could give them words of encouragement," Konsantine said.

"We have a bigger problem than that, Koni. Who is gonna replace Serena?" Ryelle said.

"I guess we will just have to find someone and train them in three weeks. _Ciò è un tal dolore._"

"You are the captain now, why don't you do something?!"

_"Sono! Provate e trovate qualcuno che possa giocare il tennis al suo potenziale e darci la vittoria in tre settimane!_ (I am! You try and find someone who can play tennis at her potential and give us the victory in three weeks!)" Konstaintine yelled in Italian.

The girls stopped their practice and stared at the vice and captain. They never heard Konstantine yell before. She had always been level tempered. They watched the scene and saw Konstantine pick up her bag and walk away from Ryelle.

"A_bbia divertimento provare a trovare qualcuno CAPITANO!_ (Have fun trying to find someone CAPTAIN!)" Konstantine yelled as she left.

Tricha didn't even want to translate what she just said to the other girls. She turned her attention to Ryelle who was fuming. She knew that Ryelle didn't know Italian, but she got the gist of what she was saying.

Ryelle made the trip to Seigaku alone and noticed the stares on the teams face.

"What was up with Konstantine? She blew threw here told something to Eiji and left," Oishi said worried.

Ryelle didn't speak at first. She looked around and noticed that Fuji was worried about something as well.

"Serena got injured and we can't find a replacement for her. The girls are losing faith in themselves and are slacking a practice, and the whole thing with Ari being gone is just tearing us apart. Koni got really mad and started yelling in Italian. She never does that in public. We've heard her say things before, but not in that sense. I think she quit the team!" Ryelle said.

The regulars stood there with dropped jaws. They never expected that Konstantine would think of quitting the team. Ryelle looked at her phone and saw that it was Aribella.

"Ari, thank god you called," Ryelle said.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KONI! I GET A TEXT FROM TRICHA SAYING THAT WORLD WAR THREE BROKE OUT TODAY! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Aribella yelled._

"Serena got hurt and is out for the rest of the season and we can't find a player, the girls are losing faith in themselves and with you being gone is the cherry on top. I made a comment about finding a replacement and she just went crazy on me. I have a feeling that she quit. I'm sorry that I let you down Ari. I'm so sorry!" Ryelle said trying not to breakdown.

_"Is that what happened. My god. I leave the team in your guys hands and you let this happen. I can't believe that this happened. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

Ryelle stared at the phone and looked at the faces of the regulars.

"That was Aribella angry. Tezuka, please calm her down tonight," Ryelle said.

He just nodded.

**IN LONDON**

"I can't believe you beat her!" Kelly said.

"Thanks, I'm just worried about my team. They're falling apart. I thought they could handle everything. I guess I was wrong," Aribella said.

"I'm sure it will patch over. Come on, let's go out and forget about it?"

"I can't. I call Kunimitsu at one thirty every day."

"Geez. When you go home, you'll be there for a month and then you have to come back here. Just break it off with him already. He's not worth it. I see some guys who want you."

"Kelly, let it be. My team needs me. I'll talk to you later."

Aribella went to her advisors office to talk to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Her advisor said.

"This is what I want," Aribella said.

"Good luck then."

**TWO DAYS LATER AT FIRSCA EVENING PRACTICE**

Konstantine didn't come to practice for two days. She returned to pick up her things but saw a surprise in the clubhouse.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Konstantine said.

"Come here to take your things. I don't think so. Now get out there run 75 laps!" The voice said.

Konstantine came out of the clubhouse and started running around the courts.

"Why is she running?" Noella said.

"I have no clue. She just came out and started to run," Gina said.

The girls were just hitting the balls around. Ryelle stood there and sent a text to the Seigaku regulars to come and help her with their training. She really needed the help. She didn't notice that Konstantine came out and started running around the courts.

"We got the message. What do you want us to do?" Oishi said.

"I'm gonna need some big help trying to get them in order again. They have been like this for a month now, and it is just getting worse by the day," Ryelle said.

"I think that practice matches are in order for today," Eiji said.

"I can't believe that Firsca has become this weak! I thought that they would stay strong for four months. I guess I was wrong. GIRLS I WANT 75 LAPS NOW! THAT EVEN MEANS YOU RYELLE! I SEE ANY SLACKING I'LL JUST ADD THEM ON! NATIONALS ARE IN THREE WEEKS AND I NEED TO MAKE UP GROUND FOR THE MONTH THAT YOU WERE CRYING!" A voice said.

Ryelle turned to see Aribella standing there with her green eyes on fire. She had never looked this angry before.

"Ari?" Ryelle said.

"Get running now. I already had to yell at Koni and some other people in the past few days," Aribella said.

Ryelle started running and caught up with the other girls. The regulars stood there and stared at Aribella.

"I thought you were in London?" Taka asked.

"I decided to come home. Everybody there was just out to get you. Even people who I thought were my friends. Just goes to show that not everything is what it seems," Aribella said.

"There is something different about you," Eiji said.

Aribella gave him a weird look. "Ever since I got my hair straightened that one time, it hasn't been the same since. I like it straight and all, but this is just annoying," She said pulling her hair back.

They still stood there with shocked faces.

"It's a good thing that you're back, Aribella," Tezuka said.

"Thanks! Nice to know that some one's happy," Aribella said. " Girls, gather round. I propose some practice matches. If you lose, be prepared for hell. If you win, then you'll get off easy."

"Ari-bucho, thanks for coming back. I guess we got used to you and the way that you ran things around here. We should have listened to Koni when you were gone," Hotaru said.

Aribella smiled at the junior. Hotaru was always considerate of others and took the blame, even when she did nothing wrong.

_I guess that's why she will be a great captain next year. She can handle the girls with the same respect as I had with them. She just doesn't know where I learned it from._ Aribella thought.

"Hotaru, don't blame it on yourself. I know that's coming next. Just practice your tennis against Momo," Aribella said.

"Why him?" Hotaru said.

"You already played Kaidoh."

Hotaru went out on the court and played a game against him. _Just what I thought. She evolved since the last time she played. Guess it's time for her to keep her singles spot. Singles one. Go get them Hotaru. _Aribella thought.

When practice was over all the girls gave Aribella a hug. They didn't have time for the rematch against Tezuka and Aribella. That was put off till the next day.

"Mind if I take you home?" Tezuka said.

"Sure thing," Aribella replied.

She was shocked when he took her hand and laced his fingers though hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's good to be back," Aribella said.

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

"I missed this."

"Why did you come back really?"

"It just wasn't what it seemed. I thought it was going well, but everything just went down hill a few weeks ago."

"It was like you were heaven sent. You came back at the right time. I belive in your confidence to make it to the top," He said when they reached her house. He leaned in and kissed Aribella. She responded and kissed him back. Opening the door, she went inside and went to bed and didn't worry about what bad things were gonna happen next.

**Taste the forbidden from the tree  
All the questions begging me  
Plagued with curiosity  
These are all worth answering**

**It takes talent to have an original sin  
Is it a tragedy if you are just a fool**

**  
All of this is heaven sent  
Give me a chance to repent  
Forgive me this decadence  
Give me a chance to repent**

**  
Walk in the garden next to me  
But there are all these walls around it  
How could you take this place from me  
I left all my lessons in it**

**  
Baby needs a new paradise  
The sweetest of the songs that she's singing**

**  
All of this is heaven sent  
Give me a chance to repent  
Forgive me this decadence  
Give me a chance to repent

* * *

**

Here it is. This is probably one of the fastest times that I have updated. I'll get writing the rematch in a day or two. Drop a review. Thanks.

Archerygrl1992


	21. The Rematch

**This chapter is really long, but I couldn't really break it up. I just seemed to flow really well. In this chapter I gave Gina (the freshman) a personality. You also learn about her a little more.**

**The Rematch**

Aribella was greeted and welcomed back the next day at school. The only thing on her mind was he match with Tezuka after school. She wanted to beat him and prove herself stronger. She looked at her phone and saw a familiar number come up as a text.

_That's right, i'm back. playing a match against tezuka later today. come if u want. _

_**Ill be there. i wouldnt miss it. **_Kajimoto texted back.

Little did she know the word was getting around that Aribella was going to replay Tezuka. The word got to Rikkai and Hyotei.

**LAST NIGHT**

Serena was walking home that night to clear her head. She noticed that Hyotei was still practicing. She decided to stop by and pay them a visit. She transferred to Firsca this year and spent her first year at Hyotei. She was familiar with the regulars and checked in on them from time to time.

"Atobe what's new here?" Serena said walking over to the courts.

"You haven't been here for a while. Eh? What happened to your wrist?" Atobe said.

"I injured it last week. I'm unable to compete in Nationals. No matter what happens."

"How is your captain doing?"

"She came back. Tomorrow there will be a rematch with Ari and Tezuka."

"Tezuka? This will be interesting."

"You are more than welcome to come. I figure Gina told her cousin already," Serena smiled.

"Is that her real name?" Yuushi asked.

"We try an not to confuse her with her cousin. She kinda hates that. She goes be her middle and first name at matches. She doesn't want any special treatment."

"Who is her cousin?" Shishido asked.

"Yukimura Seichii," Serena said.

Gina took the bus a few stops till it reached Rikkai. _I hope they are still here. I haven't seen them since they lost in the finals. I won't let you down. _Gina said walking on to the courts.

"Hey, what is a little girl like you doing here?" Niou said playfully.

"You know why I am here," Gina said.

She walked past and greeted the members. She was given special treatment because of someone she is related to. This was the main reason she didn't attend this school. She would get special treatment no matter what she did. The regulars did, however, treat her like she was a little sister. That she didn't mind. She turned the court and saw her cousin and ran towards him.

"Seichii-kun!" Gina said hugging her cousin.

"Someone is happy. You look tired from your practice," Yukimura said patting his cousin on the head.

"Aribella-bucho came back from London! And she made us play in practice matches against the Seigaku regulars!I played against Fuji! She's gonna play a rematch against Tezuka-san!"

The rest of the Rikkai team heard what the little girl said. They couldn't believe that she mentioned rematch.

"Really, this would be interesting. Inui did say that the girl was good and that her data was growing by the second," Renji said.

"Good? Ari-bucho is great! She got in that school because of her talent. I'm just wondering what would happen when the other lost," Gina said looking at Renji.

"Why?" Yukimura asked.

"Never mind. Pretend that you didn't hear that!" Gina said nervously.

"Why? Don't tell me that they are dating."

"Hai. . ."

The team looked at the girl with shocked faces.

"That's a good one! That rock. The sadist would have a problem finding a girlfriend," Akaya said laughing at the thought of the Seigaku regulars actually dating.

"Wrong, he's dating one of my teammates, and the hyper one is dating my vice-captain. Funny huh!" Gina said.

The team sweat dropped. They wondered how that could happen.

"What? Just be happy that I'm not with that freaky freshman! He's such a jerk. Damn that kid and his ability to copy moves," Gina said.

"You played against him?" Yukimura asked.

"Ari-chan put us up against the Seigaku regulars. I played Ryoma, Hotaru played Snakey (Kaidoh), Inui played Tricha, Noella played Oishi, Momo played Serena, Koni and Eiji, Ryelle and Fuji, and Ari played Tezuka. It was really cool watching that match."

"How did you fair against Ryoma?"

"Lost in a tie-breaker," Gina pouted.

"You were that good?" Renji asked.

"Hey, there is a reason to why I am a freshman starter. I'm not great like him, but I have the stamina training. Ari-bucho took me under her wing and taught me a lot. I guess that was why I was so down when she left. Next year that will be different though," Gina said glaring at Renji.

"Gina, now don't give him that look. What happened between Aribella and Tezuka?" Yukimura asked.

"Well, Ari used Poison and that was sealed by Tezuka Zone, then she just went crazy and played sporadically. She lost to him hitting the Zero Shiki. She was crushed. Then a few weeks later, they were dating. Koni took over the team and started to yell at Ryelle in Italian. All that I know was that it was really bad. She never. . . "

"You're rambling again, Gina."

"Sorry, I guess since my match with Fuji gave me a ton of energy!"

"How did it end up that you all decided to practice together?"

"Ari-bucho ran in to them when she was running one day. Then on our run, we ran into them. She was kinda bitchy in the beginning, but she ended up fine! Then when our clubhouse got trashed after the match we had against Tamiji, we practiced at Seigaku. That's when we played the first practice matches. This time Ari-bucho was mad as hell that we were acting the way that we were, so she decided to put us in practice matches again. My match was really cool against Fuji-senpai. He has awesome techniques."

The team had shocked faces that this hyper girl could really be related to Yukimura. Sanada stared at the girl and you could tell be outward appearance that she was related, but personality wise, they were two completely different types.

"Did you win?" Yukimura asked.

"I lost. 6-4," Gina said lowering her head.

The team believed that she would lose, but that was a close game. Even Yukimura was surprised that she could put up such a fight.

"How did you get four games?" Akaya asked.

"I really don't remember that. I just remember losing the first five games then only remembering when the tenth game hit. I just forget games six, seven, eight, and nine. That's why I am so tired. Ah, Hotaru why are you here?" Gina said.

"I was running and I heard about a hyper girl bothering some tennis players. I figured that it was you Shiny!" Hotaru said.

"Hey, that's not nice," Gina pouted.

"Sorry, I'm Rikashina Hotaru. I'm Gina's teammate," Hotaru said bowing her head a little.

"You call each other by first names?" Akaya said.

"Yeah, since a majority are of foreign decent, we do that so it doesn't confuse the other. We even register that way. Koni and Tricha were the best at not knowing when to go on when they were freshman. Karin decided to do that," Hotaru explained.

Yukimura nodded in agreement.

"Hotaru-senpai, do you remember my match today against Fuji-senpai?" Gina asked.

"Sorry, only a few actually know what happened during that match. Ari only told me that what you don't remember is what's best for you and to not be surprised as to when you see Fuji tomorrow. You didn't notice it during the last game, but you will tomorrow. Trust me on that," Hotaru said with her tome changing.

"Oh, this is my cousin Yukimura Seichii," Gina said.

"This is the infamous cousin that Gina talked about. I can see why she decided on Firsca. No offense, but getting special treatment, is something that she doesn't like. Well, Gina, I think that I need to head. . . Hello?" Hotaru said answering her phone.

_"What in the hell did Gina do to Fuji?!" Ryelle said._

"Ask Ari, she only told me a little about it."

_"She's not answering her phone. Neither is Tezuka. Fuji won't talk about it. This is horrible. Who in the hell is she related to that would cause him to act like this?"_

"I'll tell you later.'

Hotaru hung up the phone and noticed that Gina was gone.

"Where did Gina go?" Hotaru asked.

"She left to go home," Yukimura said.

"Hey, there is some freaky girl playing Shika!" They heard a somebody say.

The regulars found Gina playing the captain of the girls tennis team.

"Stupid freshman, just learn to stay away from the boys," Shika said.

Yukimura was going to step in when Hotaru stopped him.

"Don't raise attention that she is related to you. This is something that needs to be kept a secret till after nationals. This was a problem when we decided to place her on the team is her relation to you," Hotaru said. "I also wanna find out what Aribella told me about Gina."

They watched Gina lose two games. Then when Gina was serving the ball Hotaru noticed something different about it.

"Momo's bullet serve!" Hotaru said.

"What?" Sanada said.

"That is Momo's move. There is not way that her body can produce such a shot!"

They watched the return to find it become two balls and end up behind Shika.

"Double Take," Hotaru said.

"What is that?" Jackal asked.

"Ryelle-senpai's move. This is unbelievable. There is no way that this is happening. Is this what she meant by no matter what by next year she will be unstoppable?"

Yukimura turned to Hotaru and noticed the fear in her brown eyes. He turned his to the game and saw a move that he knew that she had never seen before no matter how many times she came here. It was Sanada's Lightning Strike.

"That's Sanada's Lightning Strike!" Mauri yelled.

"What is wrong with her?" Yukimura asked.

"No, this is her true playing style. I see what Ari was talking about. Apparently Gina has the ability to perform any special technique by any player even if she has never seen it before. She must have heard about it when she was listening to a conversation about Nationals," Hotaru said.

The game ended with Gina winning 6-1. Hotaru walked down to Gina.

"Hey there Shiny!" Hotaru said.

"Did I win or something?" Gina asked.

"That you did. Come on. Let's get home," Hotaru said pulling the freshman.

**THE DAY OF THE MATCH**

"Aribella?" Hotaru said walking up to her captain.

"Yes?" Aribella replied.

"I saw it last night. Gina needs to not watch the match today."

"When?"

"She went to visit her cousin and I learned that the move that she does is worse than anything. Watching it up close is just the worst thing ever. The only thing is that she can't remember the games that she won when that was going on."

"Next year, you will need to watch that. She will be a problem for a while. She will retain her memory after a while. Just give her time."

"Good luck, Ari-bucho."

_This is why you are destined to be the leader of Firsca. You know the power that Gina has and it scares you for someone to hold such power. Just let her ease in to the power. Everything will work out fine. I just need to focus on my match later against Tezuka_. Aribella thought.

The day passed by and she made her way to the courts. She looked over and saw Serena talking to some tennis players from another school and Gina with another set of tennis players. She also noticed Kajimoto and his team.

_Is this match this big that they really needed to come._ Aribella thought.

"Girls! I want 50 laps before the regulars come. Don't think that the guests that you decided to invite will stop you from warming up. I'll make it hell for two weeks! NOW!" Aribella said to her girls.

She walked over to Karin and told her that she was warming up. The playlist that she had was perfect for this match. She wanted to bring out _it_ but she was afraid of its power. She remembered when she was in London with her coach.

_Flashback:  
_

_"Do you really want me to use this against him when that time comes. There is nothing that can beat his Zone. It can be sealed, but not defeated in the sense that I am thinking of." Aribella said._

_"Just try it. It will work. Just like he can use the Muga no Kyochi. . ."_

Aribella got up to see that the girls were done and the Seigaku regulars came. She took a glance at Tezuka and knew that she was gonna beat him. The two stepped out on to the court and decided that Aribella would have the first serve.

She stared at the ball and threw it in the air and hit it like a normal serve.

_This is too easy, there must be something that she is hiding. _Tezuka thought returning the ball.

"That's odd. I thought she would have pulled out some awesome serve. She did take a special technique class in London," Ryelle said.

"Remember that she only lasted a month and a half," Konstaintine said watching the two still go out for one point.

The first point went to Tezuka. Aribella served again and knew that she needed to concentrate on the match. She needed to remember what her coach taught her in London.

_Flashback:_

_"This move is impossible to hit!" Aribella said._

_"It will only work on cross court shots. This is a move that needs to be perfectly planned," her coach said._

Aribella hit the ball so that she would be set up for the cross court shot. The ball was taken in by Tezuka Zone and he hit a cross court shot. She was there before the ball passed the net.

"Did you just see that!? She moved before the ball passed the net. It was like she knew that it would get there!" Eiji said.

"What in the hell is that?" Konstantine said.

"There is no way that she got that quick. It has to be fluke!" Hotaru said.

"What is the big deal with that?" Akaya said.

"Ari-bucho's only weakness was that she wasn't that fast. She trained really hard to hit Poison right. This move is just ridiculous," Gina said.

Aribella took the game away from Tezuka with that move. He attempted to use Tezuka Zone but it didn't work.

"First Wind: Light Breeze," Aribella said.

The other teams stood in awe that something could beat Tezuka Zone so easily.

"Holy crap! I never knew that she could do that!" Ryelle said.

"What power did she get when she went there?" Konstantine said.

Aribella used Light Breeze to seal off Tezuka Zone, but in order for her to gain a true edge, she would need to beak the others out. She knew that this was the time to see if she perfected the moves.

"Ready for more?" Aribella said.

Tezuka just nodded his head. The serve was fast. He launched the ball full speed and landed it in. Aribella moved and hit the ball like it weighed nothing to her. Tezuka wasn't caught off guard. He kept hitting hard ball only to see them returned lightly. She took a point by hitting a drop shot that sat in the air and then fell right when he was going to hit it.

"Second Wind: Tornado," Aribella said.

The match went on with the score ending up being 6-6. Aribella didn't bring out the two Winds becuase she didn't want to tire her self out too much. The tiebreaker seemed to go on for hours. They were up in the sixties by this point.

"How are they able to go on this long?" Kajimoto asked.

"Aribella has good stamina skills. It was something that she always had. I just wanna know about those new moves that she got!" Tricha said.

"Hey, Seichii, is she stronger than him now. I just feel that this power is something that she doesn't want to show," Gina said.

"I have no clue what is going on anymore," Yukimura said.

Aribella was tired of her not having the edge. She decided to use Light Breeze to get the advantage point. The last point was a grueling one. The rally alone was going on for ten minutes before she hit her final ball. The ball was a cross court and she was in the front to the back. She moved like the wind and got there. Tezuka expected the Tornado shot, but he was wrong. The return was stronger than the others, the ball spun on the ground and stopped.

"Game and match! Aribella 7-6!" Serena said from the chair.

"What was that?" Tezuka asked.

"Third Wind: Hurricane," Aribella said shaking his hand.

The two walked off the court. Where Aribella was bombarded with questions.

"I learned that in London from my coach. Inui you should be able to figure it out by now at least," Aribella said.

"I actually have not," Inui said.

"Your name," Oshitari said.

"What?" Everybody said.

"Aribella. If you break the name in to words it becomes Ari and Bella. It could be thought of as _beautiful wind_," Oshitari said.

"That's right. The winds are just a play off my name. Trust me that I have no clue how this happened. My coach told me that when I hit a crazy version of Poison. I didn't show that because I have never used the Winds against a good opponent. I only used Light Breeze when I played Allison in London. That was an interesting match," Aribella said.

"Wait, is that the bitch who made the bet that if she won you would leave, and if you won you weren't going anywhere?" Ryelle asked.

"Yup, that one."

"You lost?" Konstantine said.

"I won, I came home because someone had to go and hurt their wrist and others had to act all emo when I left. Now my plan for you girls is two weeks of a living hell. If you ever want to win, you will need to pay good attention to what we do," Aribella said.

The teams were slowly walking away except a few who stayed to talk.

"You must be Gina's cousin," Aribella said walking to Yukimura.

"Yes, you are doing a fine job with all the girls," he said.

"Thank you. I assume you saw the match with Hotaru last night."

He nodded his head.

"Know this. Her power can only reach and extent. She can not even come close to using my Winds. That move is just for me only. I am just worried that if she uses the wrong moves she will harm her body. I know that she was under a lot of stress with your condition. I think that you being sick made her want to become a stronger player," Aribella said.

"That is good to know. What are you planning to do with the power that she has?" Yukimura asked.

"I figure that she needs to find the right moves to imitate that won't put too much pressure on the body. Ryelle's Double Take can only be used three times during a match it uses that much energy. I could just imagine that last night she was running on empty, but it is because she was really trying to prove to you that she is as good as she knows she is. That is partially why Hotaru stopped you last night. Hotaru is like an older sister to Gina. That is why she stopped you. She knew just by looking at her she knew what she was thinking. Just believe me. You're her idol. She told me that you are the reason she plays tennis. I also know that she is out for that win in Nationals more than anybody. It's more like a redemption for you. She wants you to feel like you won three times. It may not make sense, but that is how she thinks."

"Thanks, for looking after her the way you do. I assume that Hotaru is your choice for captain next year?"

"That's right."

Yukimura walked away, leaving Tezuka, Ryelle and Fuji left.

"How's he doing to day?" Aribella asked.

"His arms are a little bruised, but other than that he is normal again I should say," Ryelle said before taking off with Fuji.

Tezuka and Aribella walked home most of the way in silence.

"Those moves were made to counter everything that I could do," Tezuka said.

"You got it. It just seemed like my coach could tell that I really wanted to beat you. Well, next it two weeks of hell, then Nationals. I wanna win this year. No doubt about it," Aribella said smiling.

They went their own ways leaving Aribella to plan the two weeks of hell.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. The whole thing with Gina will come in to play in the Nationals, when they find out that she is related to Yukimura. This won't be for a few chapters still, but nice to know now than later. Drop a review!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	22. Training Camp

**WARNING: This chapter does contain a spoiler for those who didn't watch the rest of the Nationals arc. Well, here is the next chapter. I wonder how this is going to end up. I personally love how my chapters are getting longer and longer. I will probably not update for a few days. Tomorrow is the Super Bowl and the Steelers are gonna win it all! Enough of my rambling. Here it is.  
**

**Training Camp**

The next two weeks were gonna be hell for the girls and they knew it. Noella was worried the Aribella may actually do more harm than good. That day Konstantine and Aribella went to see who they were seeded with. The two went to look at the board and saw that Rikkai was in a different branch than they were. This gave them something to worry about.

"If we end up playing Rikkai in the finals, somebody is gonna point out who Gina is related to," Konstantine said.

"There is already a problem with that. Gina apparently crushed their captain when she went to visit. Hotaru said so herself. She watched the entire match. Gina will most likely sit that one out if that happens. I have feeling that somebody will notice anyways," Aribella said.

"Well, it looks like we are up against Fudonime first."

The two turned and walked away and returned to school just in time for evening practice.

"Fudonime is first. That will be a good match. I heard that they were getting training from the boys team," Karin said.

"Well, that seems good, but we now have our secret weapon. Gina will be used in the match as Singles three," Aribella said.

"That seems good. Doubles?"

"Ryelle and Konstantine, Tricha and Noella. Singles two will be myself and Singles one will be Hotaru."

"Why is that?"

"You know why Karin. Her talent isn't quite there yet. I wanna play a match against her. Out of anybody on the team she could be the second most powerful. I'm gonna bring it out of her. She is gonna become stronger over two weeks."

Aribella walked out to the courts and saw that the matches were going well. Gina was playing Hotaru. Aribella saw again the power of the move that Gina has. She then called the power Silver Lining. She turned her attention to Ryelle and Konstantine who were playing against Tricha and Noella. It was like they already knew who was gonna get paired with.

"Serena, I know that this is hard for you to cope with. Believe me. I actually thought I was gonna miss Nationals, but you still standing here shows your dedication to the team. Next year you will work alongside Hotaru and Gina to take them again to Nationals. Your journey does not end here," Aribella said.

"Thanks, I kept wondering what would have happened if I stayed at Hyotei. I realized that that place wasn't for me, but it gave me the attitude I have now. I'm sorry that I have ever acted disrespectful to you or anyone else," Serena said.

"It's fine. I actually like the bitchy side of you anyways. You being nice is just weird. I never heard the story of how you got Atobe to not refer to himself as Ore-sama in front of you."

"I happened last year. I got really annoyed with it and I told him that if I could get a point from him he had to stop saying that around me. I got the point by sheer power. I think he was shocked that I was that strong for a freshman. If he thought about saying it I could hit him. He learned that as well."

Aribella laughed, "So you were a bitch then too. Nicely done. Tezuka just said something about it when he noticed that they were there yesterday."

"Yeah, Oshitari gets a laugh from it too. He watched the entire incident when it happened."

"Well, what do you think of the freshman this year?"

"I think that she is good. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Hyotei knows about Gina. I accidentally told them who she was related to."

"Do you think that they would tell anybody?"

"I don't think so, but just to warn you about Hyotei knowing about her. Someone could have over heard me talking about it to them."

"We will deal with it when ever it comes."

Aribella turned her attention back to the practices. She decided to end practice and sent the girls home. _One week down, one to go. They are progressing well, but there needs to be another way that they can get stronger. _Aribella said.

"Ari, wanna get a bite to eat?" Ryelle said.

"Sure, aren't you going out with Fuji tonight?" Aribella asked.

"No, he is studying for entrance exams."

"That reminds me. I need to do that too."

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"Firsca has a high school, so I'm thinking there, but Seigaku has a better girls tennis program. I have no clue. All I know is that Tezuka is going to Germany when the school year ends."

"That sucks. Why don't you go to London and get back in to that school?"

"No, that is something that I do not wanna do. Well, I have time to think about it anyways," Aribella said when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Aribella said.

_"Hey, I haven't talked to you in forever! Sorry about all those things that I said. I got word that Allison got the boot for terrorizing some girl!" _Kelly said.

"Really, how's things over there?"

_"Good. How's things over there?"_

"I played a rematch against Tezuka."

_"Did you win?"_

"Yes, it was a tough win though. Tie-breaker. My hair is still straight from that night."

_"Yeah, the product that we used kinda does that. Sorry. Hey you should come and visit sometime!"_

"I'll think about it. Hey I gotta go. Talk to ya later!"

Aribella hung up the phone. She knew that Kelly wasn't really a reason that she left. She knew that what Kelly meant was right and all. If she did really want to stay there, she would've needed to forget Japan and everything else.

"Kelly?" Ryelle asked.

"Yeah, she's not too bad. I just blew up on here one day. I just wasn't ready to give Japan all up. Now, that Tezuka is leaving, I just don't know if we will work out the way that I had hoped we would," Aribella said.

"That is only to be expected. I heard that there are gonna be some scouts at Nationals, though. Maybe you'll get picked up there."

"Who knows. Well, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

The two girls got some dinner and they walked home.

"Hey, isn't that Niou from Rikkai?" Ryelle stated.

"I guess it is. I wonder why they are all the way over here?" Aribella said.

The two girls walked over to the tennis players.

"What brings you guys into Tokyo?" Aribella said.

"Yukimura said that he was meeting Gina and then we were going somewhere," Renji said.

"Well, practice ended about an hour and a half ago for us. She didn't mention anything about meeting Yukimura."

Yukimura showed up with a concerned look on his face.

"Where did Gina go?" Yukimura asked.

"I have no clue. I don't really remember her being as happy during practice as she was a few days ago. Rye, who played against her today?" Aribella asked.

"She played me. I noticed that she seemed off too. She wasn't even using Silver Lining either. That really threw me off. Do you think that the move is just too powerful for her?" Ryelle said.

"No, that's not it. I just can't think of where she would go. . . I got it," Aribella said.

"What?" The rest of them said.

"**Rye, who do you think she really wants to beat?**" Aribella asked in English

**"The kid,"** Ryelle said.

"Who?" Yukimura asked.

"She's playing Ryoma," Ryelle said starting to run towards Seigaku.

The rest of them followed the two girls. The Rikkai regulars just followed because Gina was Yukimura's cousin and they promised him that when he was in the hospital, that they would watch over her.

"How bad is it?" Ryelle asked Fuji.

"They just started. Is this really Gina's power?" Fuji asked back.

"Yes, this is only the beginning of what she can do."

"Eh? Why is Rikkai here?" Eiji asked.

"Ummm, really long story about how they ended up with us. Inui probably knows by now," Ryelle said.

"There is a 100 percent chance that she is related to Yukimura. Am I right Renji?" Inui said.

Renji just nodded. The Seigaku team was shocked that this little girl was related to The Child of God. It did make sense that she would be strong.

"Don't assume that since she is related to him that she is strong. She is actually the weakest out of the entire team. She hasn't won a single match during the tournament. This is the problem that she faces. We didn't understand why she played tennis in the first place till she told me right before I left," Aribella said.

_Flashback:_

_"Aribella-bucho, there is something that I need to tell you," Gina said walking up to Aribella one day at school._

_"What is it?" Aribella replied._

_"You know how my cousin is really famous in tennis? I just don't know if I'm as good as him. He just seems to be so ruthless when he plays. Am I really good? How did I become a regular?"_

_"Let me begin by saying that I did not pick you because you are related to him. Karin told me that after I decided. Why is it that you decided to play tennis?"_

_"Because Seichii-kun taught me how to play. I just figured that if I played, he wouldn't find me such a burden when I came over to visit him."_

_"Do you think that you are good?"_

_"I've never gotten a point from him. Every time I play him it is the same result. I just can never get an edge. He never goes all freaky on me, but I want him to take me seriously when I play tennis. Hotaru was my first friend and she encouraged me to play tennis. That is something that I could never repay her for,' Gina said clenching her fists.  
_

_"Well, it seems to me that you are a good player."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You keep playing against your cousin. You want to beat him and show that you are strong. It will come in time. I can already see that you're getting stronger. It is your will to beat your cousin that keeps you playing. That will-power is the reason that you play as a regular."_

_"Thanks, Ari-bucho!" Gina said as she skipped away._

_**That girl keeps surprising me each time I talk to her. She will make a great player once she awakens. **Aribella thought._

_End Flashback_

Aribella watched her start using Silver Lining. She was imitating all of Ryoma's moves and beating him with them.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Stop talking brat," Gina said.

Aribella was shocked that her personality changed.

_Seichii, you are the reason that I play tennis. I want to prove to you that I am strong. What I told Aribella about you not using your tennis against me was a lie. When you called me weak earlier this year before you got sick, it hurt me. I want you to see me as strong. _Gina thought to herself as she played Ryoma. _If I can beat Ryoma, then I can play you seriously. Even if I break the bones in my body in any match. As long as I can prove that I am strong, then that will be alright with me._

Both teams stood in awe as she creamed Ryoma. She even used the Tannhauser Serve that Atobe used against Tezuka.

"That is Atobe's serve!" Eiji said

"That's impossible, she has never played him!" Momo said.

"Silver Lining is special to her. She doesn't need to see the move in order to copy it. As long as she hears the details of how the move is hit, she can do it. This power only goes so far though. She cannot copy the Three Winds or Poison. Those moves are ones that will destroy her body. That is the one down side to this. The more she uses it to this extent with out the proper training, her body will actually become weaker and she won't be able to play tennis. These side effects won't take place for years, but it is something that we know will come," Aribella said lowering her head.

"Gina is going to become too powerful for anyone to handle her. She just has been given too much power. Her energy is limitless. This is how she can go on forever," Ryelle said.

The teams looked at the girl and noticed that she wasn't even panting. Ryoma, on the other hand, was.

"How did she get this power?" Yukimura asked.

"Just wait till she's done. I know what will come out of her mouth next," Aribella said.

The match ended with Gina crushing Ryoma, 6-0. All of them were shocked, except Aribella and Ryelle. They noticed that Gina didn't move from the courts. She turned to the rest of them and glared at Yukimura.

"Play a match against me Seichii," Gina said seriously.

"I think that you have played enough," Yukimura said.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Just play the match," Aribella said.

Everybody looked at her. They didn't understand why she wanted her to play against Yukimura.

"Aribella, I won't allow her to play anymore matches," Tezuka said.

"She is my player. I know what her limit is. She isn't anywhere close to it. She is just beginning to show her power. She is able to remember the match. This is why I am allowing her to play the match. I suggest that you play against her Yukimura. I know more about this than you do," Aribella said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yukimura said.

"I know her reasons for playing tennis. Just take a minute and you will know. You should take off you jacket. It won't stay on long."

Yukimura picked up a racket and stepped out on to the court.

_Are you going to play me seriously?_ Yukimura thought.

Gina picked up the ball and used the Scud Serve. The ball was easily returned by Yukimura. The rally went on for a while before he noticed that she hit Lightning Strike. This didn't catch him off guard. He smashed it only to have it returned by Higuma Otoshi. The rally ended with him getting the point.

"Just like old time. Right Seichii. This will end now!" Gina said.

"What is like old times?" Yukimura asked.

"You. You have always used _that_ against me. It won't work on me now. I'm sick of the people who find out that I am related to you thinking that I am on the same level as you. Then when they play me they become dissapointed and say the same things that you have always said about me. _You are nothing compared to what I can do._ That is the real reason as to why I attended Firsca over Rikkai. There I would have to see you everyday and know that I will never be as strong as you. Also, each time I play you no matter how hard I pushed myself, I could never get a single point out of you. Even when we were kids. Mom and dad even told me at one point to give up playing. I would never be any good at tennis. YOU WILL NEVER NOTICE HOW STRONG I AM! YOU WILL JUST TELL ME 'THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN TO ABOUT IT.' THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN DO ABOUT IT. IT IS TO BEAT YOU!" Gina yelled at the verge of tears.

Both teams were shocked at the eruption that Gina gave. No one dared to yell at Yukimura like that. Sanada was giving Gina a glare that he knew what she was trying to prove to Yukimura.

"She's trying to prove herself to him," Sanada said.

"That's right. She told me that she didn't think that she was a strong player one time. It's just the opposite. She is very strong. Her will power to stand up against Yukimura and play him on this level is what we were trying to get out of her this entire year," Aribella said.

"What is that?"

"Her to awaken. She is now physically stronger than him. She just doesn't know it yet. She could even beat me in a match."

They turned their attention back to the match where they were still going on the second rally.

"You are going down!" Gina yelled as she smashed the ball and is just spun on the ground.

"That's Momo Super Dunk Smash!" The freshman trio said.

"15-15," the ref said.

Gina was unstoppable. Even though she lost, she only lost with a score of 7-5. She stood up and walked out of the courts and out off the school grounds.

"When did she become that strong?" Yukimura asked.

"Just now. If you didn't realize that for her entire life she was compared to you and she never got a single point from you when she was younger. She often doubted her ability to play tennis. That is why she lost in the tournament. She just couldn't prove it to you that she was strong. I guess that's what happens when your cousin is referred to at The Child of God," Aribella said.

Yukimura blinked at her. _That was her real power? I never thought that she hated me in that sense. She always seemed so happy to see me when she came to visit. _He thought.

"She didn't go to far. She was tired by the end," Ryelle said.

Rikkai left and caught up with Gina. By that point the rest of the team went a different way, just leaving Yukimura and Gina to walk. She remained silent for most of the walk to her house. Yukimura finally decided that he needed to say something.

"Gina, is that how you really felt when you were younger?" Yukimura asked.

"What do you think?" Gina said coldly.

"You know what I missed."

"What?"

"The Gina that just let things roll off her shoulders."

"Thanks to you, that Gina is gone."

"Really, that was all me. I'm sorry that I made you this way. I just wanted to say that your power is endless. In time you will be able to beat me. You will learn more than just the techniques that you know now. I know that you will help your team win Nationals."

"You heard Aribella. I never win in the tournament. I was always too shy to even play at my potential. I learned that I had that power and it scared me. So I decided to seal it off and never use it. Just during that match with Fuji, it came out. I guess I could be called a monster now."

"That fear will make the teams scared of you when they play you. That is a good thing to have. You also have loyal friends who look out for you. Hotaru seems to treat you nice."

"You know what I think."

"What?"

"You like her."

Yukimura laughed, "What gives you that idea?"

"You seem to like that she protects me the way she does. You even listened to her when you wanted to stop the match when I played Shika."

"Good night Gina."

"Good night Seichii!" Gina said hugging her cousin. She skipped inside waving as she went in to her house.

Tezuka and Aribella were walking home after the practice had ended.

"I'm sorry that I yelled like that. Gina needed to play that match. That was the only way to get her ready for Nationals. I just fear that the other teams will go after her when they find out. She told me that she wants to go by her real name," Aribella said.

"Yukimura Gina," Tezuka said.

"That's right. She always went by Nakasumi Gina. The school does have her on record as Yukimura, but she told Karin her reasoning and she didn't blame her. Neither do I. Her power is more than what I thought it could ever be."

"Did the match awaken her?"

"More than I wanted at the time. I guess if we do meet Rikkai in the finals, she will be able to beat who ever is paired with her. Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aribella leaned in to kiss Tezuka. She loved it when they kissed even though she knew that he would be leaving in a few months for Germany. She just wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

"Good night," Aribella whispered.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is done! The next ones are for the first match in Nationals. I figure there are about ten more chapters, but that will not be the end for Firsca. There will be a sequal to the story! Just wait to see what happens.**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	23. Time to Shine

**Well, another up! Thanks for the reviews till now. And WAY TO GO STEELERS. We got a six pack! Sorry we won the Super Bowl. Anyways, here is the next installment. I did this instead of my writing for class. Ooops!**

**Time to Shine**

The day had come, the time for the start of Nationals had come. The Firsca girls stepped on to the grounds and saw the faces of Rikkai, Hyotei, and Seigaku. The girls walked up to the check-in table and registered their team for the days matches. Aribella turned around to notice that Fudonime was walking towards them.

"Aribella-chan, let's have a good match today," their captain, Fuyu, said.

"I agree. Let the best team win," Aribella said.

Firsca walked away and went to warm up. The other girls teams followed them with shocked eyes.

"Gina, keep your head down," Hotaru hissed.

Gina did as she was told and bent her head till her face was out of range of the other girls.

"Alright, this is our time to shine. Let's not end it here. Go at them with everything that you got. Doubles two will be Tricha and Noella. Doubles one will be Ryelle and Konstantine. Singles three will be Gina. Singles two will be myself. Singles one will be Hotaru," Aribella said.

"Wait, why is Hotaru in singles one. She should be in your spot," Serena said.

"Just wait till the end of Nationals. Everything will be cleared up by then. I want the Doubles teams to be stretching right now. Gina, be careful out there."

The team broke up. Fudonime was looking at the roster and who they could possibly play against.

"I wanna play that little freshman that they have on their team," a girl named Kiku said.

"Their captain is all mine," Fuyu said.

The match started. Karin took her place on the bench and looked at her first doubles team walking out there. _I wonder what it would look like with the Italian pair. I'll talk to Aribella about it._

"Game Tricha-Noella pair! 1 game to love!" The ref said.

The game went back and forth for a while. Firsca took the first game and led the way for Doubles two. Ryelle and Konstantine had more troubles against the pair from Fudonime. They acted as one person.

"It's like they have their own little language. They know the other better than the other does. How in the hell are we gonna win this one?" Ryelle said.

"I think that we should just play our strenghts and go from there," Konstantine said.

"I agree."

The two stepped out on to the court and played with sheer power over their thought in the game. They ended up losing 6-4.

"You put up a good fight," Karin said.

"That means that Gina needs to win this to keep them from gaining momentum," Ryelle said.

Gina walked up to Karin waiting for her orders.

"Go out there and play. Show them the power of the freshman," Karin said.

"Thanks, I'll show her," Gina said.

She stepped out on to the court to face the girl, Kiku. She looked up into the crowd and saw Seigaku standing there for obvious reasons. She turned her head and saw Seiichi and the rest of the Rikkai team. She took a deep breath and walked to her side of the court.

"One set match, Kisame to serve!" The ref said.

The serve was a fast one, but Gina saw no trouble returning the shot. She ended the small rally with Momo's dunk smash. The boy regulars watched in awe of the girl who had so much power. They noticed that Seigaku was unfased by the fact that the girl took one of their player's moves. The game went on till Gina won the first game.

"Game to Yukimura. One game to love!" The ref said.

Many of the bystander murmured rumors about her being related to Seiichi.

"I guess you're related to that one from Rikkai. You'll fail in the end, just like he did," Kiku said.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong," Gina said with a smile. "Watch the ball closely. It will dispear."

She served Fuji's Disapearing serve and gained her the second game. The match went on like this till the score was 5-0. She knew that this was the time to use a technique that she thought that she wouldn't have to use. She rotated her body all the way around and jumped and flipped over in the air. As she was upsidedown she used the force of the shot that Kiku hit to finish the flip. She landed and won her first tournament game.

"What was that?" The girls questioned.

"A move that I just came up with. I'm never gonna do that again. It's too tough," Gina said.

Aribella laughed as she walked out on to the court. No one expected that she would play Singles two. She went up against a junior that was no problem for her. She didn't even have to use the Three Winds. She knew that next year would be different, but she may as well dominate while she can. She easily won the match 6-0.

"Nice going girls!" Karin said.

The girls were walking out of the courts when they were stopped by Fudonime.

"What was that all about? Were you trying to mock us back there?" Fuyu said.

"No, we played the way that we always do," Aribella said.

"Oh, and having the cousin of the freak from Rikkai makes you special."

"You wanted a fair match. We gave you that."

"Still that freshman freak better watch that nothing happends to her in the near future from the other teams. Trust me, Rikkai will learn that you hold someone who should go there."

"THAT'S IT! I CAN TAKE YOU CALLING ME A FREAK, BUT IF YOU EVER DISRESPECT SEIICHI. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Gina yelled as the boys teams were walking over.

"Gina, that's enough!" Aribella said getting a hold of her freshman before she went up to hit Fuyu.

"Looks like someone needs to control their temper," Fuyu said.

"Fuyu! This needs to stop!" Tachibana said.

"Just try me. They deserve to get some. I heard that someone trashed their clubhouse. I wish we would have thought of that," Fuyu said.

Aribella motioned for the girls to leave while they were cleaning some issues up there. They got their win, but gained more enemies.

"Seiichi!" Gina said running to hug her cousin.

"We heard ya yelling kid," Niou said.

"Sorry, I got mad again."

"That seems to happen a lot lately," Yukimura said.

"Sorry," Gina said.

"Gina, remember, morning practice. Have fun with you cousin," Aribella said.

The girls left and Hotaru stuck around for a minute.

"Gi, come here for a minute," Hotaru said.

"What?" Gina asked.

"You did awesome. I just wish that Ari would let me play. Just be careful. She was right. You probably gained more enemies than you would have wanted, but just to let you know! Now go have fun! See ya bright and early!" Hotaru said running off.

Gina felt that there was something wrong with Hotaru.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked.

"Something is wrong with Hotaru. She normally would have called my Shiny. I wonder what is up with her," Gina said.

Hotaru was doing her run home. She knew that if she was late again, her tennis days were over. She couldn't give up on them now.

"You made it home on time I see," her mother said as she walked in to the house.

"That I did. I'll be doing the samething next weekend as well. We made it to the next round," Hotaru said.

"Good job, now go change and get to bed. Your father will be home soon and I want you asleep when he gets home."

Hotaru went upstairs and shut her door as her father walked in the door. She tried to cut out the yelling and the smacking sound coming from downstairs. _Just a few more years of this. I just don't understand why mother doesn't leave. If she's afraid that I won't make friends, then that will be okay with me. I don't want her to get hurt because of me any more. _Hotaru thought.

She got up and went downstairs and faced her father. She braced herself for impact and she just remembers her face getting hit and a kick to the stomach.

"Go to bed. You are quitting the tennis team for disobeying your father," he said.

Hotaru didn't go upstairs, she ran to the first place that she could. Gina's house. She knew that she was probably talking with Seiichi on the front lawn of the house. She was right.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Can I stay the night? I kinda don't wanna go back home tonight," Hotaru asked.

"Sure, I'll go ask my mom now."

Gina went inside leaving her with Yukimura outside.

"There is something wrong. Isn't there?" He asked.

"My father is a drunk. What do you want me to say about that? I ran and I ran till I came here. I know after this my mom will leave him. She always got the hits. Except for tonight," Hotaru said.

"Why haven't you done anything till now?"

"My mom has a thick head. She'll understand by tonight. Well, that's the sign from Gina. See you later!"

Hotaru went inside and slept in a house where no yelling would happen. She wasn't gonna quit the tennis team now that they are gonna make it to the last round of Nationals.

* * *

**Sorry about what I did to Hotaru. It just kinda came upon me while I was writing. If you didn't catch the hint. YukimuraxHotaru. That came out of nowhere. I thought about it and came to that conclusion. Her whole father thing doesn't make him fall for her. It's her ability to protect and yet still be ruthless on the court. That is what he likes. Well till next time!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	24. Beautiful Disaster

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I got caught up with my school and work. I now have less time to update because of marching band starting up again and that means the band trip to Disney! Don't worry! I'll update a few more time between now and then. This was a harder chapter to write. The Fuji and Eiji moments come from the beautiful mind of MS. Many fun times talking about my fic and other things. **

**Read and Review!

* * *

  
**

**Beautiful Disaster**

In the early morning, Hotaru got up and thanked Gina's parents for letting her stay the night. She left the house and went home to change and get ready for practice. She came home to an empty house.

"Mom?" Hotaru asked as she saw a note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Hotaru,_

_Your father packed his things last night and left for his brother's house in Osaka. I left early this morning to get to work and change some paperwork. I have no clue what will happen from here. You may have to move in with your grandmother for a few years. I will talk to you when I get home from work._

_I Love You,_

_Mom_

Hotaru held the note and saw a tear drop hit the page. She couldn't believe that she may have to leave Firsca just because of her father. She started to walk to school when she heard Gina's voice coming from up the road.

"HOTARUUUUUU!" Gina yelled running to Hotaru.

"Good morning. Ready for practice?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup! Are you okay? I know what's going on with your father and all, but what's gonna happen to you?"

"That is still undecided. I'll know later tonight."

Gina walked in silence. Normally her purple eyes were bright and shiny; now the are two dull orbs in her face. The morning practice went by abnormally silent. They thought that is was because of the stress or that it could be something else.

"Ryelle, did you notice that Gina wasn't herself today? Hotaru was the same way," Konstantine said.

"I noticed that too. I wonder if everything is alright?" Ryelle said.

"We all know that when Hotaru is upset, then Gina is likely to follow suit. We just need to wait it out. Everything will work out fine," Aribella said.

The rest of the day went by with the afternoon practice going the same way. Now, the girls were starting to worry. They had never seen Hotaru and Gina that upset before.

"They will tell us when they are ready," Karin said.

"How can they play when they are like this?" Aribella asked.

"I know about Hotaru and why she is like this. You will understand when she tells you. Right now, she just wants to play tennis. She doesn't care right now about winning and losing. She just wants to play the game."

At the end of practice Hotaru and Gina were walking home. They decided that they didn't want to visit the Seigaku team and make them worry about them. They knew that they would find out regardless.

"Wanna take the bus and visit Seiichi?" Gina asked.

"Why not?" Hotaru said.

The two got on the bus and went to Rikkai. When they got there, they noticed that they were holding practice matches with eachother.

"Hi, Seiichi!" Gina said waving to her cousin.

"Gina, Hotaru. What brings you here at this time. Normally you are at Seigaku at this time," Yukimura asked.

"We just didn't feel like it. Anyways, Hotaru has been in a trance and it's kinda scaring me," Gina whispered.

Yukimura looked up an noticed that the girl had a dazed look in her eyes and seemed like she was thinking something over and she didn't know what is was.

"Is everything alright?" Yukimura asked Hotaru.

"Not here," she replied coldly.

"See, she never does this. You have to help her. She'll listen to you!" Gina whispered again to her cousin.

The rest of the Rikkai team noticed that whatever mood that Hotaru was in, Gina was in. They noticed the opposite as well.

"Their emotions run on the same wavelength. They know each other and can read their emotions better than anyone else. That means family too," Renji said.

"That doesn't make sense. One is a junior and the other is a freshman, there is no way that they are that close. They had only known each other for less than a year," Akaya said.

"I remember Gina telling me that when she met Hotaru, she was like she was now. Gina acted the same way. It's more on the lines of the other stepping into the other's life changes their moods. They then, would indirectly follow the mood of each other," Yukimura said.

"That would make more sense. There just seems to be more than them being friends?" Niou said.

Yukimura gave the senior a small glare asking what he meant by that statement.

"I didn't mean it like that. It seems like Hotaru is more of an older sister to Gina. You two never really see each other and when you do it is kinda weird. The two of you have different personalities," Niou said trying not to get killed by his captain.

The team watched the two girls for a moment. Then they noticed Hotaru talking on the phone with someone. She turned her face from the team but they knew that she was crying because of she shoulders shaking. She turned around with bloodshot eyes and left the campus, leaving Gina with a very concerned look on her face.

"She better not make her leave. That's all I have to say," Gina said clenching her hands.

**AT SEIGAKU**

The three girls arrived and started to talk with the rest of the team. Konstantine was telling Eiji that her grandmother was coming in and that he needs to meet her or else he is dead meat. Ryelle was telling Fuji that he could come over tonight and have dinner with her family for a change. Aribella told Tezuka that she needed to tell him something about the future.

At the end of practice all the couples went to their respective houses. Konstantine and Eiji were walking home so he could meet her grandmother.

"I'm telling you. She only speaks Italian, so I'll have to translate everything that she says. Do you want the censored version or what really comes out of her mouth?" Konstantine said.

"What ever you feel is right I guess. Why is she coming in now?" Eiji asked.

"She wants to see me play tennis. Do not tell her that I play doubles. She still thinks that I play singles."

"Why not tell her?"

"She wants me to be a singles player, but really doubles has been my strong point. I was only in singles those few matches because Aribella had nowhere to put me. Now, just make her believe that I play singles."

The two entered the house and were greeted by Konstantine's large family. She hadn't realized that this was a family function.

"_Sono casa! _(I'm home!" Konstantine said leading Eiji in to the dining room.

"Is this your family?" Eiji asked.

"Most of it. Just be thankful that it's not the entire family. That one at the head of the table is my grandmother, and you already know my sisters and the rest of my family that is living with me at the moment," Konstantine said pointing out her grandmother.

_"Konstantine! È questo il ragazzo? _(Konstantine! Is this the boy?)" Her grandmother asked.

_"sì _(Yes)" Konstantine said.

_"Giocate degli sport, ragazzo? _(Do you play any sports, boy?"

"_Gioca il tennis _(He plays tennis.)"

_"Appena come il mio piccolo Koni. Parli il ragazzo! Nonla lasci fare tutta la conversazione._ (Just like my little Koni. Speak boy! Don't let her do all the talking.)"

_"Non può parlare italiano_.(He can't speak Italian.)" Konstantine said waiting for the blow up.

_"Che cosa! Non può parlare italiano. Ciò è inaccettabile. Dovete trovare un uomo italiano e cadere nell'amore con lui! Gli insegnate più meglio che l'italiano o io non farà un passo mai ancora piede in questa casa!_(What! He can't speak Italian. This is unacceptable. You are to find an Italian man and fall in love with him! You better teach him Italian or I will never step foot in this house again!)" Her grandmother said storming upstairs.

Eiji just stood there with a dumb look on his face. He turned to Konstantine and asked."What just happened here?"

"My grandmother thought that you could speak Italian. She is also very traditional. She wants to keep the Italian bloodline growing strong. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that she would offend you. I guess you should go home or just stay away from her for a while. She may never come around," Konstantine said.

"That's alright. I don't mind!"

The next thing that they knew was that they ended up in the closet again.

"I'm gonna kill you two!" Konstantine yelled at her twin sisters outside.

"Nya! I don't like it when they do that!" Eiji whined.

"I know. It just sucks, but I do wanna have some alone time with my boyfriend."

She was surprised that he actually got the hint of what she was saying. Before she knew it he softly pressed his lips against hers and she pressed back. During, to what felt like to them a second, the door opened and they heard the yells of Konstantine's little sisters.

"Get a room!" They yelled.

"Then, don't lock us in the closet any more!" Konstantine said laughing a little.

The two walked out of the closet and ate dinner with her family. She kissed him good bye and went to talk to her grandmother. (A/N: I'll write all of this in English to save me trying to get the translations)

"I'm sorry grandmother. I thought that you would have figured it out that I was dating a Japanese man," Konstantine said.

"I know I shouldn't have yelled like that, but you know my reasons as to why I yelled. Well, at least I'll get to see you play this weekend. I hope my granddaughter is a top ranked singles player," her grandmother said.

"Nanna, I don't play singles. I play doubles. I normally play with Ryelle, but Karin is thinking of placing me with Tricha so we can speak Italian during the match. I am really good at tennis. It's just that the singles players are better than me."

"That's alright, but I am proud that you are the vice-captain."

Konstantine left her grandmother's room and went into her own and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryelle, on the other hand, ate dinner with Fuji and her parents. They had met him before, but not for an extended period of time like a dinner.

"Mom, can you pass me the rice?" Ryelle asked trying not to set off her mother or father.

"Sure thing. I just find it odd that you two really started to talk to each other when you hit him with a Wii remote. That just sounds a little crazy," Her mother said passing the rice.

"It's not like I'm getting married to him!"

"I just don't think that you dating is something that is right for you right now. You need to focus on your entrance exams and Nationals," her father said.

"If you would let me have a word in. Ryelle and I both have entrance exams and I help her practice some days for Nationals. If I do become a distraction, then she would tell me. I trust in her and her decisions," Fuji said.

_Holy crap! I can't believe that he said that to my parents. I just pray that they don't blow up on him. Please, I really want them to accept him! _Ryelle said.

Her parents sat there with stunned looks on their faces.

"Well, I'm still saying that if there is a drop in her grades, then she will not see you till they come back up," her father said.

"That is alright with me. That will just make her work harder," Fuji said with a grin.

"Wait! When did you decide to say that. I work hard!" Ryelle said.

"Ah yes, you playing Wii when you should have been doing your homework."

"But then, I wouldn't have hit you and none of this wouldn't have happened," Ryelle teased.

"Saa, I guess you got me there," Fuji said grabbing her hand under the table.

The family decided that it would be nice for them to watch a movie when dinner was done. Ryelle hated the fact that her parents were right there.

_Man, I just want them to go to bed already. _Ryelle thought.

"Honey, why don't you go and make some popcorn?" Her mother asked.

"Sure thing. Wanna come Fuji?" Ryelle said.

The two teens got up and went to the kitchen. She started to get the butter and the salt out for the popcorn.

"How do you work this thing again?" Fuji asked.

"Put the kernels inside of the top part and then press the button," Ryelle said.

When the popcorn started to come out Ryelle noticed that there was no bowl under the opening.

"Fuji did you put a bowl under that?" Ryelle asked.

"No, I thought it stayed up in the top part," Fuji said.

Ryelle was making the butter sauce when she smelt something burning.

"What did you do Fuji?" Ryelle asked while getting splattered by the popping butter from the pan.

"I think some of it got burnt," Fuji said.

"Turn down the heat. Damn butter," Ryelle said.

"It is. I think that the butter is done already. Come on, just pour it on."

The two parents came in and found the kitchen a mess with butter and popcorn.

"Not a distraction?" The parents laughed.

"Any one want popcorn?" Ryelle asked holding a bowl of burnt popcorn.

* * *

Aribella was walking home with Tezuka when she noticed Ryelle eating dinner with her parents.

"This will be an interesting night for those two," Aribella said.

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

"Have you told your parents about going to Germany?"

"They agreed to let me go."

"I hope that everything works out for you."

He nodded his head.

"Once I graduate, I'm going to live with my grandparents in Europe for a few years. I'll be doing a lot of traveling with them and such," Aribella said.

"We'll get to that when it comes," Tezuka replied.

"It's weird that you knew what I was trying to say."

The couple walked in silence for a moment till they reached the street courts. They noticed some doubles matches going on and they decided to check them out.

"Hey, if it isn't Aribella from Firsca!" A voice said from the courts.

"Ah, Koyuki. Long time no see. Still play doubles?" Aribella said.

"You know it. It seems like we are opponents for the next phase in Nationals."

"That sounds about right. I'm looking forward to the matches coming up."

"Is it true that your freshman is the cousin of Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai?"

"That is something that you will not get out of me that easily."

"Well, why don't you get your boy and we'll have a match."

Aribella turned to Tezuka and he just nodded.

"You really wanna play?" Aribella said.

"You _wanna_ play," he stated.

The two stepped out on to the courts and got the first serve. Aribella used a light serve so she can determine the strength of the players. The return was fast, but with Tezuka and Tezuka Zone, nothing could get past them.

"Why don't you actually play Aribella? Could it be that you are just a fluke and stumbled into tennis?" Koyuki said.

"You really wanna see me play?" Aribella said with a smirk on her face.

"That's the reason as to why I asked you to a match."

Koyuki had the first serve and it landed right at Aribella. She decided to work Koyuki into a trap and then unleash the three winds. The rally went on for a minute till a cross court shot was hit. Aribella got into position and hit the first of the three winds.

"What was that?" Koyuki said when she saw the ball on the her side of the court.

"Light Breeze. Just face it. You will lose this match. I'll save the rest for when we play against each other this weekend," Aribella said walking away from Koyuki and her partner.

Tezuka followed Aribella and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Is that your next team?" Tezuka asked.

"She said that. Were you paying attention at that moment?" Aribella said.

"I could have been."

Aribella laughed. She knew that he had to have his moments and she just got one. She turned her attention to when she saw Hotaru walking home with a small frown on her face.

"Hotaru!" Aribella said.

"Hi, Aribella. Tezuka," Hotaru said trying to hide her puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a letter from my mom this morning saying that I may have to live with my grandparents for a while till the incident with my father blows over."

"Wait, is that why you were so off today?"

Hotaru didn't respond, but her stance said it all.

"You could have told us that something was going on. We can help you," Aribella said.

"You can't tell my mother that she should change her mind!" Hotaru said.

"Nothing is finalized. If you ever need help, you know that you have many sisters and a few brothers that will help you when you need it. Just give me a call and I'll round up the girls. No matter what you do, just don't stop playing tennis. You have potential greater than what I had when I first started on the team."

Aribella and Tezuka walked away from Hotaru. Both of them felt uneasy with a situation that they really had no control over. They said good night and they waited till their next meeting to find out what happened to Hotaru.

Hotaru walked into her home and noticed her mother waiting for her.

"Honey, I talked to your grandparents, and they don't have the room to take you for a few months. I decided to let you stay here till you finish junior high. Then, we can go where ever you want to go," her mother said.

"Really?!" Hotaru said.

Her mother almost got knocked over when Hotaru hugged her mother.

"I want you to come to my match this weekend! It'll do you some good," Hotaru said.

"I'll think about it. I may need to do some rounds later that night, but I'll try to make it," her mother said.

Hotaru ran up to her room and texted Gina about her staying at her house and with Firsca till she graduated. Hotaru went to bed that night thinking that a disaster in her family ended up with such a beautiful end.

* * *

**Here is the chapter. As I said, I'll try to update a few times. Later!!!!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	25. The Kill

**The Kill**

The next round of nationals was underway and the girls from Firsca were patiently waiting for their match to start. The girls noticed that their favorite boys haven't stopped around yet. Their next opponent was Rokkai. They came all the way from Hokkaido. To the girls, this was their first true test of their strength against a nationally ranked team. Rokkai came in second place last year to Rikkai. The two schools are normally mixed up when people are talking about them. All that Aribella knew was that Koyuki was a good player and that she needed to worry about them. She decided to place Hotaru in Singles 3 for this game because she wanted Hotaru to get some playing time in during nationals. Gina would play Singles 2.

"Alright, now doubles will be a bit different this time. Doubles two will be Ryelle and Noella. Doubles one will be Konstantine and Tricha," Aribella said.

"The Italian Pair," Gina said.

"Shiny, I think it's more of The Dulce Pair," Hotaru said.

"I like what Gina said. The Italian Pair just fits better. The Dulce Pair is Konstantine and Ryelle," Noella said.

"Fine, I admit defeat."

The whole team laughed at the fight over the naming of the pairs.

"What's so funny?" Eiji asked when he bounced over to the girls.

"Tricha and I were just named the Italian Pair. Hotaru thought that we should be named the Dulce Pair. That is Me and Ryelle," Konstantine said.

"You and Tricha are paired up?" Oishi asked.

"It's easier for them to communicate and no body else know what they are saying," Aribella said.

"Ari, are you serious about me playing today?" Hotaru said.

"That's right, you need some time on the court."

"Sweet. I can't wait till my match now!"

The match was ready to start and Gina, yet again, went missing.

"Hotaru, go and look for Gina! The match starts in twenty minutes!" Karin said.

Hotaru still didn't tell the girls yet that she was staying and word seemed to get around that she may be leaving. She turned a corner and hit something big and yellow.

"Sorry!" Hotaru said.

"It's fine," the person said.

"AH, Sanada-senpai! Have you seen Gina? The match is starting soon and she ran away again," Hotaru said.

"She ran away again?" Niou said getting a little close to Hotaru.

"She tends to do that when she is thinking of something. Normally I can find her, but this time I can't," Hotaru said till she noticed Gina walking with Seiichi.

"There you are!" Hotaru said.

"I did it again didn't I?" Gina asked.

"May be. Don't worry. We won't punish you this time. Just at least tell us that you are leaving."

"Sorry. Anyways, me playing today is slim to none."

"Oh, are you keeping my promise?"

"You know it. Why do you have a feeling that something will happened during your match?"

"I have a family friend who plays tennis for Rokkai. She knows the whole situation. Some how, it got leaked up there that this was happening. Just keep quiet till I tell you."

The two girls walked to their match. Tricha and Konstantine were up first.

"Will you two speak normally?" One opponent said.

"Make us," Konstantine and Tricha said in Italian.

Their match went on a little longer and ended with them winning. The same couldn't go for doubles one. Noella and Ryelle lost horribly.

"Note to self, never make those match ups again," Karin and Aribella said.

It was now time for Hotaru to start her match.

"Long time, Hotaru-chan," the girl said.

"Same here Aine," Hotaru said.

"Let's have a good match so you can now go and live with your grandparents and leave this horrid place?"

"You don't know anything Aine."

Hotaru walked to her side of the court with a serious face.

"Wait, what does she mean by that?" Noella said.

"It must have something to do with her mood for the past few days," Ryelle said.

Hotaru had the first serve. The point was taking a long time to come, but when Aine hit a cross court shot, Hotaru missed it by an inch. The next point went the same way. Before long the game was in Aine's favor.

"Just goes to show, you really need to pack your bags and head out. Maybe things would have been better if your drunk of a father had stayed around," Aine said.

The girls on the team all stood there with shocked faces and didn't register that she lived in a broken family. Up in the stands, Hotaru's mother came up and saw the entire match up till that point.

"She won't back down that easily. She's stronger than what she is leading on," her mother whispered.

Hotaru gained two games and tied it all up. The next six games went like that. The score was now 5-5. Both of them were tired, but they needed to win two more games in order for one of them to win. Hotaru was sitting on the bench getting some water when she saw the concerned faces of her team and her friends.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked.

"I'm fine, I've been in worse," Hotaru said getting up to play the next game.

The next game was won by Hotaru, but not with out a fight. The two of them were in deuce for about fifteen minutes. At the final court change, Aine muttered loudly, "Pack your bags."

Hotaru just went to her side of the court and waited for the match to start up again. This game counted for everything. She wanted to bring out her move, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to without Aribella's nod of approval. She looked up with a fiery passion in her eyes to get Aine to shut up about her 'leaving'. Aribella just gave a small nod of her head. That was all she needed to see.

Hotaru was in a rally for a long time and Aine had hit a cross court shot. This was the same shot that was getting her in the beginning of the match. This was not a problem for Hotaru now. She was over there before the ball was over the net. Her return on the ball knocked Aine's racket out and made the whole arena go silent.

"What was that?" Gina asked.

"The Kill," Aribella said.

"You seem to know about this," Ryelle said.

"I was there when she created this move. I told her not to use it unless I told her to. There is just one really bad side effect to the move. That is, she can only hit it at that power once. Any other time she hits that it becomes weaker and weaker. She did pick a good time to hit it though," Aribella said.

"Just trying to show some strength so you can leave on a good note," Aine said.

The boys teams were just as confused with what was happening.

"Is she really leaving?" Eiji asked.

"That would be really upsetting. Now who am I to make uncomfortable?" Niou asked which earned him a glare from Yukimura.

"Will you shut up about me leaving. I'm not going any where Aine! This is where I belong. On this court, playing for the team that I love to play for. Nothing will ever make me want to leave. Not even my pathetic father. He may not be the best, but he still is my father and I love him. Because of him, I am stronger and wiser than if that never happened. I pray to what ever God there may be to help him and get him clean. Don't you dare make any conclusions as to what will happen till you talk to the right person!" Hotaru gritted through her teeth.

The final game went in Hotaru's favor giving her the win. She looked up and saw her mother. She gave a small nod and went away.

"Why didn't you tell us that this was going on?" Konstantine said.

"I didn't want you to worry. Anyways, Gina knew all along," Hotaru said.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Gina said.

"Shiny, don't you have a match to play?"

"Ahhh!"

Gina walked out to the court and played an easy win match with her Silver Lining. This put them in line for the semi-finals of the National Tournament.

"Alright girls! We are almost there! Just need to win two more matches and we have the title!" Aribella said.

The girls cheered and waved good bye. Gina and Hotaru went to walk with Rikkai.

"That was some match there Hotaru. You had Bucho scared for a moment that you wouldn't be coming to visit anymore," Niou said moving closer.

"No, I think that you would be more upset because you wouldn't have somebody to hit on regularly," Hotaru said getting ready to hit him.

Gina started to bust out laughing, "She's right! But I think that we would be more upset. I'll be losing my big sister!"

"Damn, Shiny don't make me cry."

"I won't _this year_!"

"Great. Just what I wanted to know. Oh! Sorry!" Hotaru said running in to somebody.

"It's fine. I was looking for Aribella Rhodes. Have you seen her?" The blond asked.

"She just left with the rest of our team. Who are you exactly?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm Kelly. And this is Tori. We were friends with her in England," Kelly said.

"Wait! Your Kells and Tor?" Gina said loudly.

"I guess you could say that. Are you two on her team?" Tori said.

"How do you know Japanese?" Hotaru asked.

"We took lessons for years. You didn't answer our question."

"Yes, I'm Rikashina Hotaru. This is Yukimura Gina," Hotaru said.

"I'm guessing that the matches are over for now?"

"That's right. Well, call Ari-bucho for you if you want," Gina said.

"That's okay, we were just in town for the day and we heard about these amazing tennis matches going on. We'll be back tomorrow to visit some schools. Don't tell Aribella about us being here. It's gonna be a surprise," Kelly said.

With that the two English girls walked away.

"What the hell?" Akaya said.

"They were from England. I wonder why they came all the way out here," Gina said.

"I think that they are going to visit Ari-bucho," Hotaru said.

"Awkward!"

With that statement, the girls earned a strange look from some of the Rikkai team.

"Don't ask!" Hotaru and Gina said at the same time.

"They really are like sisters. This is good data," Renji said.

"Ah, he reminds me of Inui, minus the nasty drink!" Gina said.

Hotaru laughed, "It's true. He made Shiny drink it one day. I think she lost her memory of that day."

"Didn't you pass out?"

"No," Hotaru said slightly embarrassed.

"And I think Oishi had to carry you to the bench so you could regain your energy. I still think I have the picture or is it that it wasn't . . ."

"I wouldn't if you value your life," Hotaru said.

The two girls ran ahead chasing after each other.

"I find it funny that your expression only changed when the mentioning of another guy happens. Am I right Yukimura?" Renji said.

"I have no clue what your talking about. Gina, we need to go home," Seiichi said.

"Okay," Gina said.

"Hi mom!" Hotaru said.

"Hello sweetie, you were great. Hello Gina!" Hotaru's mother said.

"Hello Rikashina-san!" Gina said.

"Well, I have some news for you Hotaru,"

"What?"

"He entered a program in California," Her mother whispered in her ear.

"That's good news. I hope things will go back to the way they were."

By that time the others were gone, leaving Hotaru, Gina, Seiichi, and Hotaru's mother in the park.

"I'm heading into work now, I'll see you tomorrow," Hotaru's mother said.

The three teens started walking towards their homes.

"Hotaru, do you wanna come over tonight?" Gina asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. It's not too bad. I can do what ever I want and not have to worry about anyone being at my house. Anyways, there are some other things that I need to do before I go home. Thanks for the offer! See you later Shiny. Bye Seiichi!" Hotaru said jogging towards her house.

"Seiichi, why don't you just tell her already? You tell me that you like her. I can't believe that my cousin who can instill fear in any player on the court, is nervous about a girl," Gina said.

"That's not the case."

"I think it is. Trust me I know she likes you back!"

"How?"

"I'm like her sister. I can figure things like that out!"

"Why did I even ask? I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"That's a surprise," Seiichi said patting his cousin on the head.

Aribella and the rest of the team was walking to Aribella's house to make a plan.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hotaru said coming in and sitting with the girls.

"Did you tell Seiichi yesterday?" Konstantine asked.

"I did. He's getting her tomorrow at noon. I can't believe she doesn't remember!"

"I think its because her whole family is just too busy to remember," Aribella said.

"Hey, isn't Tezuka's birthday coming up?" Ryelle ask.

"Focus on the task at hand!" Aribella said.

The girls spent the rest of the night planning a surprise for Gina.

* * *

**This is probably the last update for a while. I have my band trip this week and a college visit as well. I do have spring break coming up so I'll work on this more then. I do have part two in the works so I can get started when this one is done. Keep reading!**

**Archerygirl1992**


	26. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Gina woke up and got ready for the new day. Her team made the semi-final round in the National tournament. She was really excited that Seiichi, her cousin, came to all of her matches in Nationals. Gina was sitting downstairs in the family room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Seiichi waiting outside for her.

"Come on, I told you that I was taking you out," Seiichi said.

"Um, okay. Where are we going?" Gina asked.

"It's a surprise."

This threw Gina through a loop. She couldn't figure out what would be a surprise to her. The two walked to a house that looked like Aribella' door opened and there was no one in the house.

"Seiichi, there is no one here. What's going on?" Gina asked again.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINA!!!!!" The girls tennis team said coming out from different places.

"Shiny, did you really froget your own birthday?" Hotaru asked.

"That's a little odd," Niou said coming close to Hotaru, earning him a stiff glare from Yukimura.

"I don't remember inviting anyone from Rikkai. How did you find Aribella's house?" Hotaru said.

"Secret."

"I'm gonna say this for the record, you are one creepy guy!" Noella said.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one who thinks that," Hotaru said.

The girls started laughing.

"I really don't mind him being here, but if he creeps on anymore of my girls, I will make him suffer," Aribella said.

"Like you can make me suffer. I have Yukimura as a captain along with Sanada," Niou said.

"I really think that he is going to kill you right now," Gina said looking at her cousin.

The girls forced the two boys to leave and let them have some girl time.

"I feel so stupid for forgetting my birthday!" Gina said.

"Don't feel bad about it. We wanted you to have fun. It took some figuring out that today was actually your birthday. I had to ask Seiichi for it," Hotaru said unaware of the questioning that was to come her way.

"You seem to talk to him a lot," Aribella said.

"And don't give us the whole 'he is related to Gina' crap," Ryelle said.

"Just admit that you like him already. He comes to the matches for more than one reason," Konstantine said.

"You three are just scary that you can read the thoughts of the other. I admit it, I like him," Hotaru said.

"I knew it! He likes you too. He's just too scared because of me being your best friend," Gina said.

Hotaru turned a very bright shade of red by this time, "He's going off to high school soon and I don't want to be a bother."

"There is only a year difference, and I have never seen him act like that to another girl. It is partially because you are my friend, but that changed because he like you," Gina said pouting and eating her cake.

"I know that, but it's too hard for me to think right now. Everything with my mom and dad got me really shook up."

"You wanna talk about it?" Aribella said.

"No, that's fine. I just need some time to think. Sorry Shiny, I have to go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hotaru said getting up to walk home.

The rest of the girls sat in silence for a few moments.

"Gina, is there anyway those two can get together?" Ryelle asked.

"If the other cracks and tells, then yes. The way that they are acting now, not a chance in hell," Gina said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The girls prepared for their semi-final match. While the usual figuring out who was gonna play, the others were more concerned about Hotaru. She started to act less like herself.

"Is it because of Yukimura?" Noella said.

"Or is it her father?" Serena said.

"Probably both," Karin said.

The two girls gave weird looks.

"She has a lot on her mind. I think many things are getting to her. She also can't comprehend that the seniors are leaving so soon. This is a major problem for her. She just wants things to stay the same, but wants a change. See how weird that is," Karin said.

When practice was over, Ryelle, Aribella, and Konstantine were walking towards their homes because they and their boyfriends had to start studying for high school entrance exams.

"Ari, are you going to high school here?" Konstantine asked.

"I don't know yet. I kinda want to go and live with some of my relatives over in Ireland for a while, but it is also a good chance I could get picked up by an agent to play tennis. It's still up in the air for me," Aribella said.

"That's sounds slightly depressing," Ryelle said.

"Don't worry. I'll make things happen. I may stay in school for a few more years. I just need time to think," Aribella said as she turned up her street.

Ryelle and Konstantine continued their walk home that night.

"Koni, do you really think that this is the end for the Three Angels?" Ryelle asked.

"I hope not. I want this to be the beginning, but it sadly is coming to an end," Konstantine said with some depression in her voice.

"Well, semis are coming up soon and entrance exams."

"There is more to come than that. Let's just focus on having a good time playing the matches."

Ryelle nodded in response to what her best friend said. The two finished their walk and headed home to study and get ready for the next round.

"Guys, the whole school is buzzing about us making the semi-finals!" Gina said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Noella said.

"I can't believe that there is that much news about it," Tricha said.

"It looks like all the guys showed up to watch us practice," Ryelle said with venom in her voice.

"Let's just keep going and I'll handle them," Aribella said.

The captain walked over towards the boys that seemed to line up like they were waiting for the girls to come and kiss them.

"We would really appreciate it if you weren't standing here watching us like we are animals," Aribella said.

"We weren't looking at you. We were looking at them," the one said pointing at two girls on the courts playing tennis.

"Well I'll be damned," Aribella muttered as she noticed the two figures.

Aribella walked over towards the two girls and waited at the fence. She noticed that the two of them were actually really good.

"Long time Kells and Tori," Aribella said.

The two finally realized that Aribella had been watching them.

"That it has. We wanted to be a surprise that we were here. How did you find out?" Kelly asked.

"There were boys lining up for miles," Aribella said.

"Ari, whose this?" Serena asked as she leaned on the fence post.

"Serena, this is Kelly and Tori."

"Oh, its you two. What brings you all the way over here?" Serena said.

"Time off. This is the end of our trimester. This is about when Aribella would have come home if she would have stayed here," Kelly said.

"That's right, if she would have stayed. Go back, your just making things worse over here," Serena said and she left.

"What's her deal?" Tori asked.

"She's always like that. Most of the younger ones are. She really didn't like how quickly I moved on from here," Aribella said.

"You were having a good time. She should have understood that," Kelly said.

"Serena looks up to her senpais. Same with Hotaru and Gina. They show the most respect they can. That is actually why they are regulars."

"What is it here? You should have stayed right in England. We didn't come here to say hi. We want you to come back. You were made for that school, Ari," Tori said.

"What is it here? Here we act like sisters and respect the other's decisions. Here there is tradition and pride that we take in all of the practices. Here we do not try and force the other to come back with them just because I seemed to fit in there. I only fit in there because that is my nationality, but here I fit in more because I have friends that treat me like friends and don't pressure me into what they want me to do. I am the Allison here minus the bullying around the others. That is what's here," Aribella yelled without knowing that many people saw the whole thing.

"She's right, and if you ever think of showing your caked faces here, then think again," Serena said.

"I'm scared of someone with a hurt wrist," Kelly said.

"There is comes out again. Is it only when you feel that you don't have power that the bitch comes out?" Aribella said. "Because I remember clearly when I learned that all of this was going on here that you did something very similar to that."

"You have nothing to stand for here. Your team is a mutt. There is nothing special about any of them," Tori said.

"There is. We all care about the other and defend those under attack. We are a sisterhood here if you didn't get that the first time around. Right here on this court, this team is the team that will win nationals because we are this close to the other," Hotaru said.

"Well if it isn't the two girls from the matches," Kelly said.

"Got a problem with that?" Gina said.

"No not really, I just didn't realize that you were regulars. I guess you have low standards here at Firsca."

"Low standards. I think you two should leave. If you are found on the property again, I will call the cops on you," Karin said.

The two troublemakers left and practice resumed as normal. The walks home ended up the same with Gina and Hotaru walking with Seiichi and the three couples walking home. The next round will be the biggest round that the girls can think of right now.

* * *

**This story is still alive. I just have been blasted with a ton of work. I just got back from Florida and then now I am going to Washington D.C for a weekend. Happy Easter! **

**May your thoughts be with the Fighting Fifth. You are heroes even in death. You will not be forgotten.**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	27. Tell Me a Story

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just got caught up in all my school work. I had AP testing and then finals. It's summer so I'll be able to update more often. Come August, this fic will be over that part two will be up. In this chapter you will learn a little more about Konstantine as I just realized that there is not much on her at all. You also learn a little bit about her sisters who will play a bigger role in part two.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, and Mizerable by Gackt  
**

**Tell Me a Story**

The morning of the semi-finals came too quickly for the girls. They didn't want their week to end. After Kelly and Tori left the city, the girls focused more on the practices.

"Hotaru! Come on were gonna be late!" Gina said.

Hotaru came out of her house and noticed Seiichi standing with Gina. She blushed just enough for the two to notice.

"Let's go, Shiny!" Hotaru said pulling her best friend with her.

Konstantine woke up and was tortured by her little sisters.

"Stephania! Regina! You two are dead!" Konstantine said as she chased after them.

"Girls! Will you three stop!" Their grandmother said.

"Yes, grandmother!" The three girls said.

"Will you guys come and watch if we make it to the finals?" Konstantine said looking at her parents.

"We may, there is just a lot going on around here with your grandmother and all," her mother said patting her head.

"Twins?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Stephania and Regina said, "We are a doubles team, we just couldn't join because of some certain senior."

"Just don't do the freaky twin thing," Konstantine said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Konstantine grabbed her things and saw Ryelle walking with Fuji and decided to catch up with them.

"Good morning Rye!" Konstantine said.

"Morning Koni. Ready for today?" Ryelle said.

"Not really, its like pulling teeth to get my family to come to a match. This is our year to win it!"

"You know it! Let's just think about today. Do we know who we are playing against today?"

"I don't think Karin told us this time. Hey, do you know if we are going to New York or not?"

"I think it all depends on how we do right now," Ryelle said as she looked up at the sky. "You don't know what it will feel like for me if I go back there. Well, not New York, but the States in general, but I lived there till I was 10. I miss some of my friends from D-Block, too."

"I didn't know you were that old when you moved here. That explains a lot about you knowing American history."

"Yeah, but I like it here too. Don't worry, I'll come home if we go to the States."

The two girls ended up at the stadium a little early, but were greeted by Gina and Hotaru.

"Let's just wait for the rest of them to come. I think we got too excited and got here early," Hotaru said.

"I agree," Ryelle said plopping down on a bench and pulling out her latest manga.

"Now what are you reading Rye?" Aribella said with Tezuka at her side.

"Fairy Tale," Ryelle said flipping the page and started to laugh.

"I swear something is wrong with you sometimes."

"Just be thankful that it is sometimes."

Within a few minutes, the rest of the girls came and they registered for their semi-final match. They learned that they were playing a school from up north. They were called Suichiren, an all girls tennis school.

"Wait, we are playing against a tennis school!?" Tricha said.

"That we are, and the coach is my older brother," Karin said. "So don't lose this one. I kinda want bragging rights this year. His team came in second against Rikkai. We can win it if we try our best!"

"I knew you wanted bragging rights Karin," a manly voice said from behind the team.

"It is only natural for me to want bragging rights. Anything else?" Karin said while motioning to the girls to move out of the way.

"Just to be prepared for what is coming."

With that the rest of the teams fell to the side and went on their own ways.

"Alright, you know the line up by now," Karin said.

The girls still had about an hour before the match started. Konstantine, Ryelle, and Aribella were walking when they saw Rikkai.

"Well, if it isn't Firsca. I hear that you have been making some headlines around here. Is it true you have a freshman regular?" Shika said.

"We do, but you'll just have to wait and see in the finals," Aribella said tilting her head to let Konstantine and Ryelle know which way they were gonna move next.

"Let me just warn you if you end up in the finals with us. Don't expect to win it all. We will dominate you."

"We'll just see about that."

Aribella, Ryelle, and Konstantine walked with the rest of their team to their match. This was going to be a harder match than the other ones, and the thought of playing Rikkai scared some of them, but nothing was said as to them being in the finals.

"Girls, we have this going for us, we just need to step it up more than what we had before. Give it all you got and then some!" Aribella said.

"She's right! Let's get it going!" Gina said.

The girls put their hands in and called out their name. This was the true test of what they are made of.

"Serena, what are you doing over here and not with your team?" Momo asked.

"I'm not able to participate and knowing my bad attitude, I would say something that would get me yelled at," Serena replied watching Noella and Tricha taking on their first two opponents.

"Afternoon, Serena," a deep voice said from behind her.

"Atobe and the rest of Hyotei."

"They look good," Oshitari said.

"More than good. It just sucks that Tricha leaving this year to go back to Italy. It's gonna be a pain finding doubles next year."

"What about us?" Two voices said.

"Regina and Stephania. I should have known. Can you two play tennis?" Serena asked.

"Of course we can," they said.

"Ore-sama is impressed at their ability to work on the same wave length," Atobe said.

"What did you just say?" Serena asked with her fists beginning to ball.

"Nothing," Atobe said knowing what was gonna come next.

Serena took a swing and instead of punching him, she slapped him across his face. Seigaku and Hyotei fell to silence.

"I warned you," Serena said.

"You just got owned by a girl," Momo said.

"And to make it better, that was my bad hand."

"That actually hurt," Atobe said.

"Just watch the match and no more talking," Serena said, "or else someone gets slapped."

After that, they all fell silent and watched the match.

Noella and Tricha ended up winning their match.

"Not too bad," Noella said putting her racket away.

"I agree, but they seemed abnormally easy for a semi-finalist team," Tricha said before taking a drink of her water.

"What do you mean that they seemed easy?" Gina said.

"We beat them is straight games. There is the fact that we weren't that strong either. Our shots were mediocre," Tricha said.

"I noticed that too," Ryelle said. "It bothers me that their team played such a crappy match. There's not much else we can do."

"Try to make them come out. They are hiding something, Rye. They placed second last year," Konstantine said gripping her racket in her hand.

Up in the stands Regina and Stephania were watching their sister play.

"Oy, what's wrong with Konstantine?" Eiji said.

"She seemed fine this morning," Regina said.

"And it sucks that they are losing," Stephania said.

On the court Ryelle and Konstantine were getting their asses handed to them.

"How can we be losing this badly?" Gina said to Aribella.

"I have no clue. It seems that Konstantine is a little off today. I must have to do with her family not really coming to see her play," Aribella said.

Konstantine took a dive on the court and missed the shot, something she never did. She stared at the ground and thought to her first year playing tennis with Aribella and Ryelle.

FLASHBACK

Konstantine spoke little Japanese, but she could speak English. She walked up to two girls who she saw speaking English earlier.

"Hello, my name is Konstantine," she said.

"Ryelle," Ryelle said.

"Aribella," Aribella said.

"I speak little Japanese and English," Konstantine said looking at the ground.

"It's okay. We'll help you. Our Japanese isn't that great either," Aribella said.

From that moment, she knew that she had made two great friends. When she learned that they both played tennis, their bond became stronger. Though, she didn't have that sister bond like Ryelle and Aribella, she became the sister-in-law to them. Always there when needed and took orders.

When she told her parents that she was going to play tennis, she got scolded and told that she wasn't one to play.

"Mama, I am good at tennis. In Italy I was one of the best in my class. Even Regina and Stephania are good," Konstantine said.

"That doesn't matter. If you play tennis, then we will not go to the games," her mother said.

END FLASHBACK

_I will show you that I am a good tennis player and that you made a mistake in telling me that I cannot play, _Konstantine thought.

Konstantine took another diving shot and made it this time. She got to her knees and stared at the ground some more.

_Koni really wants to show her parents that this is what she is good at. To her, what her parents want is really off,_ Ryelle thought.

FLASHBACK

"So your parents came from Italy?" Ryelle asked in class one day.

"Si. I lived there till just a few weeks ago. I started to learn Japanese there, but I learned more here than there. Hey, do you play any sports?" Konstantine said in English.

"I play tennis."

"Same here. We should join the team with Aribella."

"Already did, but we are more than happy to have you come!"

"I'll be there."

At practice that day the freshman didn't play much, just picked up balls.

"Freshman can have the far court for an hour!" Karin said standing alongside the captain of that year, Yuki.

All the freshman stood around till Aribella stepped out onto the court.

"Any takers?" Aribella said.

"I'll play," Konstantine said in Japanese this time.

"Isn't that the Italian girl and the British girl?" Some of the regulars were saying.

"This will be good to watch," Yuki said.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Communication is an issue here. Dealing with the freshman, many of them come from different nationalities. Tricha and Koni are from Italy. Noella and Ryelle came from America. Aribella came from England. They can somewhat understand each other but if we needed them for doubles, they wouldn't be able to communicate clearly."

As the weeks went on the five freshman were gaining popularity for their being different. Then when some of the regulars got injured the freshman rotated in and out of playing in tournaments.

"There is a set of doubles coming up. I don't know who to put in," Yuki said.

"Try Ryelle and Koni. They seem to get along the best," Karin said.

END FLASHBACK

_After that first match when we were freshmen, we didn't play a single doubles match till we were seniors. Karin knew that we would make a good pair. I came a long way from what I was before. _Konstantine thought.

"You have a problem little Italian girl?" The girl at the net scoffed.

"Non ho un problema. Siete quello che ha il problema e non sono la ragazza italiana. Sono la ragazza Giapponese-Italiana. Affare con esso!" Konstantine said. (_I don't have a problem. You are the one that has the problem, and I'm not the Italian girl. I am the Japanese-Italian girl. Deal with it!_)

"What did you just say?"

"She won't tell you. I can hardly understand her sometimes, but that works in my favor," Ryelle said serving the ball.

The rally went on and on for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes.

_Koni, we need to end this match. _Ryelle thought.

_I agree, I have an idea. Let's go all out on them. No holding back. _Konstantine thought.

They turned up the power and attacked them harder, but they must have been expecting that. The game went into a tie-breaker. As the two got to the bench, Ryelle and Konstantine looked up to see Seigaku, Hyotei, and the twins.

"They came?" Konstantine said.

Regina and Stephania noticed that Konstantine was looking at them.

"Se perdete, dovete pulire la nostra stanza per un mese e passare un'ora con la nonna giornaliere ed ascoltare lei parlano dell'Italia e quanto li vuole ritornare. _(If you lose, you have to clean our room for a month and spend an hour with grandmother everyday and listen to her talk about Italy and how much she wants us to come back.)_" Regina and Stephania yelled.

"What the hell did you two just say?" Shishido said.

"Nothing that concerns you," Regina said.

"You two can speak separately?" Eiji said.

"Got a problem with it?" Stephania asked.

"Wanna get. . ." Regina started to say.

"Sure, but when. . ." Stephania stared to answer.

"I know, I was just making a statement."

"What the hell was that?" Momo said.

"We practically live in Synchro. We can read each other's mind. Also, Koni can do it to an extent. It kinda runs in the family," the twins said.

"It's more shocking that it doesn't bother you two at all," Inui said writing something down.

"It's really a bigger pain than we make it seem. We've just gotten used to it."

"Is that why at dinner the three of you just have staring contests?" Eiji said.

"More or less. We're just fighting in each other's heads. It's really fun, because Koni gets really mad and that's when she yells," Regina said.

"Are you a sadist?" Serena asked.

"We're opposites of each other. So, then, yes," Regina said.

On the bench Ryelle laughed at what her sister's said.

"All I got was cleaning their room for a month," Ryelle laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lose now!" Konstantine said standing up and looking at her sisters.

_Thanks you two. You really don't know what you taught me. Take a good lead with the team next year. If not, I'll come to a practice and kick both your asses. _Konstantine thought.

_We heard ya. Go get 'em Koni! _Regina and Stephania sent back.

For the tie-breaker Konstantine and Ryelle were different people. They were hitting hard shots and easily gained a win.

"WAY TO GO KONI! YOU GOT OUT OF IT THIS TIME. JUST WAIT TILL WHAT REGINA THINKS OF NEXT FOR YOU!" Stephania said.

"Dear lord help me now with that," Konstantine said.

The girls sat on the bench and took a long drink of water.

"You two were great. What was it that Regina said to you?" Aribella asked.

"I would have to clean their room for a month and listen to Nonna talk about Italy and how much she wants us home. Trust me that is pure torture," Konstantine said.

"The next match is gonna start. It's Gina's turn. I kinda want her to lose, so you and Hotaru will play," Ryelle said.

"I have a feeling that she will lose. She's used Silver Lining too much. I told her not to use it during this match to have it saved and ready for the finals," Aribella said.

"Then what about Hotaru?" Konstantine said.

"It all depends on what she feels like showing. Apparently she has a new move that she developed. I heard Yukimura talking about it a little bit ago. He wouldn't tell me anything other than it was something that will make me proud," Aribella sighed.

Gina's match ended in her losing 6-7. She did force a tie-breaker but she did it with out Silver Lining.

"I lost, sorry Ari-bucho," Gina said looking down at the ground.

"You did that all with out Silver Lining. You made me proud, to me you won something more than what you want to give off. You don't have to rely on that technique anymore," Aribella said patting Gina's head.

Gina rested her arms on the ledge and watched Hotaru's match. She was being pushed to her limit and she didn't want to go on anymore.

"She's running out of energy," Noella said looking at the fatigued Hotaru.

"They have pushed three matches to tie-breakers. Hotaru can't take much more of a hard match," Karin said looking over at her brother. _Just what is this team?_

"Come on Hotaru!" The team cheered.

_Minna, thanks. She's just really tough. Seiichi. Aribella. Gina. I have people depending on me to win this match. I need to pull through. I need to win it for them. For the team. _Hotaru thought.

She stood up and served the ball. Once it was returned, she ran to the net and kept net game going.

"Now you see it. Now you don't," Hotaru said and she hit the ball.

"It has a backspin on it. That ball will move backwards," Aribella said as she watched the ball sail to the back of the court and roll to the feet of her opponent.

"Yo-yo. Remember it," Hotaru said.

"Nice try," her opponent said.

Unfortunately, Hotaru lost 6-7. She was close to winning for the team.

"Good job," Aribella said putting down her new Zune.

Aribella took her spot on the court. She began her match by playing 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

"This isn't dance class," the captain, Yumi, said seeing Aribella tap her foot to a beat.

"Just dance. Its gonna be okay. Did you say something to me?" Aribella said.

Yumi got angry and served the ball. _This is too easy. Yumi better pull something out soon or I'll beat her without having any fun with it._ Aribella thought. She returned the ball with a cross shot to the corner. To her amazement the ball was sent back and right over the net giving Yumi the point.

"Didn't think I was that fast. They call me the Queen of Speed. It's over."

This didn't faze Aribella. She kept on moving and returning the ball. _She has excellent stamina, but when the wind changes is when I move. _Aribella thought getting ready to hit her first wind.

"What was that?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Light Breeze. You are slower than the wind," Aribella said.

From that moment, the game went in Aribella direction. She returned hard balls and gave even harder ones back. She was now playing 'Mizerable' in her head.

"It's over!" Aribella said slamming the ball down.

"Game and Match, Aribella! 6-0!" The ref said.

"Nice match," Aribella said.

"Same, I guess that is to be expected when I gloat too much. Do well," Yumi said shaking Aribella's hand.

The girls stood out side of the complex cheering on from their win.

"You guys were awesome!" Regina and Stephania said.

"Thanks," Aribella said.

"Konstantine?" Came a feminine voice.

She turned around to see her parents standing there ready to take her and her sisters home.

"We made the finals. Are you guys gonna come watch?" Konstantine asked in Italian.

Her parents remained silent.

"That's fine. I understand. Come on tweebs. Let's go home," said a dejected Konstantine.

"You are Koni's parents?" Karin asked.

"That's right," her father said.

"Your daughter is very talented. I believe that she and her sisters have a future in tennis. I think you should come to the finals next week."

"Tennis isn't something that our girls should rely on for a future. They are going to college in Italy once they graduate high school here. We will not support something that is a rare shot for them to get."

Once the family left the others stood there in awe.

"Her parents are crazy," Hotaru said.

"They have some logic, but this does bring out a side of her that we don't see very often. She is learning to use that anger that she feels," Karin said.

The girls walked home and thought about the past night. Hotaru walked with Gina and Seiichi as usual.

"Rikkai didn't make it to the finals," Seiichi said.

"What?!" Gina and Hotaru exclaimed.

"They lost to Shitenhouji right after you guys won. It was an ugly match. Apparently, the captain of the boy's team helps them out. They are all prefect."

"Great, we were looking to playing Rikkai. This is gonna be a fun match," Hotaru said.

"Was it that bad?" Gina asked.

"It was one of the worst matches that they have ever played. Not much else to say about that. Well, Gina, this is your stop," Seiichi said.

"I thought that Hotaru was first," Gina said.

"We went the back way," Hotaru said.

Gina went inside her house. This would be the first time that Hotaru and Seiichi walked home.

"Thanks for walking me home," Hotaru said opening her gate to her house.

"No problem," Seiichi said.

The rest of the girls went home and prepared for their next match that was in a week.

* * *

**I'll be writing more now since I'm home all day. R&R  
**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	28. Moving Forward

Just a little note, I use go between Seiichi and Yukimura, but mostly I use Seiichi.

Enjoy!

**Moving Forward  
**

The girls got to their place that they wanted to be. The finals at Nationals. They were looking forward to their week off from any matches. Karin decided to give them a few days off for them to gain some energy.

"We did it! I just can't believe that we aren't playing Rikkai," Aribella said.

"It just makes me wonder about what the other team is like now," Ryelle said.

The two girls walked to Konstantine's house to eat dinner. The fall air was becoming colder and letting them know that winter was on its way. They knocked on the door to the Italian's house.

"Hey girls!" Konstantine said.

The three girls sat in the family room just talking about tennis and their matches.

"I can't believe they pushed most of us to tie-breakers," Ryelle said.

"I know, I just don't want a repeat of that again. Apparently Rikkai was dominated," Aribella said.

"Where did you learn that from?" Konstantine asked.

"Well, when Hotaru talks to Seiichi, we learn somethings. She told me about it before Karin could. She seemed worried. All that I got was that they play perfect tennis. I think that when we visit Seigaku tomorrow, we should ask them about that school to get an idea of what we are going up against. They did play them in the semi-finals."

The other two girls nodded to the green eyed girl. Dinner was quiet and uncomfortable for Ryelle and Aribella. They had never seen her parents so upset at something. Regina and Stephania were just sitting and not saying a word.

"Thanks, for dinner!" Aribella said leaving the house with Ryelle.

"I thinks her parents are mad about what happened at the match," Ryelle said.

"You don't say. I just hope that they aren't taking it out on Koni," Aribella said turning to walk through a park.

The two remained quiet and just looked at the night sky.

"I decided that I'm gonna go to school in England. I just feel that I'll be closer to more professional tennis players there," Aribella said.

"I figured as much. Did you tell anyone else yet?" Ryelle said looking at the girl looking over a railing and seeing the skyline.

"No, I want to tell them after the finals," Aribella said still looking out at the skyline.

"I figured. I guess your whole family is moving."

"Yeah, father got a position in England. It's more like I had no choice, but I'm excited to attend a different school again."

"I totally agree. I'm still staying here, but its gonna be really different without you there."

"Same."

The two finished their walk and went home.

Aribella went upstairs to her room and got on the computer and looked at her new school online. She found that they didn't have a girl's tennis team, just a boy's team.

_Great, no team for me to blossom on again. Well, since there are other tournaments out there, I'll apply to those. _Aribella said as she looked online for some matches that she could potentially play in.

Ryelle stepped inside of her bedroom and plopped on her bed. Her laptop was sitting right next to her and she decided to check her e-mails. She found that she got some from her friends is America. After the tennis season, her family would fly home to Pittsburgh for Christmas and New Years. She opened the one from one of her closest friends that she still has from Pittsburgh.

_From: Missy_

_To: Ryelle_

_What's up? I haven't talked to you in forever! The school year is about three months in and December is coming soon and we both know that it means you will be coming in soon! How's tennis been going. From what you told me is that you guys are killing it out there. When were you gonna tell me about this boyfriend of yours. We have so much to catch up on when you come in._

_Miss ya,  
Missy_

Ryelle looked out her window to find Fuji waiting there for their nightly talk.

"There you are. I was wondering when you would look up," Fuji said.

"Just checking my e-mail. I can't wait till we go back to the States for Christmas," Ryelle said opening her window some more.

"It's surprising that Rikkai didn't make it to the finals."

"I know. Hey, do you know anything about Shitenhouji? I know you played them in the semis earlier this year."

"They were quite the team. They were tough, but that's all I can give you."

"Well, Hotaru just sent me a message saying that the person helping them is Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Do you know anything about _him_?"

Fuji fell silent for a moment before responding, "He plays perfect tennis. He follows something called Bible Tennis. There are no flaws. I thought I could beat him, but the Bible proved me wrong. He ended up beating me. That is his strength. If he is helping a girls team, then they must be perfection."

"Oh shit."

"But you girls can handle it."

"Thanks Fuji."

"Start calling me Syuusuke. We are dating now."

"Fine."

"You still have some free time. There is not much to do now than wait."

She knew that he was right.

"Well, the parents are coming up the stairs. See you tomorrow, Syuusuke."

The next day came with a blast of cold air. The three girls got to school and froze some more at practice.

"Hey I heard that the team we are going up against is pure perfection," Ryelle said at the lockers.

"What?" Aribella exclaimed.

"That's what Syuusuke told me."

"Good to know. Don't tell the other girls. I want them to go in wanting this more than anything."

Aribella was sitting in class listening to the lesson when Karin walked into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt. I need to see Aribella for a moment," Karin said.

Aribella got up from her seat and followed her coach to her office.

"You know that in December there is the tennis tournament that I want you girls to attend right?" Karin said.

"Sure, that was our gift for winning Nationals," Aribella said.

"Well, I got everything to pass. We will leave for New York on January 3. We will come back on January 13."

"Really? Win or lose?"

Karin's face looked at the girls, "I debated that for a while, but you girls have been through a lot. Consider this my way of thanking you for a good year."

"I heard that the trip was just for the seniors."

"I would feel bad if I left three girls behind, and getting rooms were cheaper with both of them being full."

"That's great! You're gonna tell them after Nationals."

"Yup and that is the time of year that Ryelle is already in America, so I'll just tell her that we will meet her in Pittsburgh and then we will fly to New York."

Aribella squealed with joy when she learned that they were going away.

"Aribella, don't tell any of them yet," Karin said.

The rest of the day went by slowly. At lunch, the whole team ate together.

"I can't believe that the finals are this weekend!" Gina said.

"Same here. I heard that almost the whole school is coming this weekend," Hotaru said.

"I heard that too. Let's just hope we can still find our other friends after the matches," Serena said.

"Did you invite Hyotei?" Aribella asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Somehow we have all befriended teams that hate each other," Hotaru said.

Some of them gave weird looks to the girl.

"Gina and I are friends with Rikkai, Serena is friends with Hyotei, and you three are friends with Seigaku. Tricha and Noella, no offense, just go home after practice or follow you three."

All of the girls nodded in agreement this time.

"I'm guessing that they are all gonna come," Ryelle said.

"Seiichi said that he wouldn't miss me playing in the finals. I think his whole team is coming. I'm going there tonight to talk to him, so I'll ask him there," Gina said.

"That sounded more like 'Hotaru and I are gonna talk to him tonight'," Hotaru said.

"You got it!"

"Atobe's parents invited me over for dinner tonight, so he'll probably tell me when I get there," Serena said.

"Fuji said that he would come, and it's probably very likely that the rest of the team will come," Ryelle said.

The girls finished their lunches and went back to class. Practice was held indoors for weather.

"Man, I really wanted to see Seiichi today," Gina said.

"We can still go. There are only a few bus stops till we get there. It's just too cold out for us. I talked to him right before practice and he said that they were in the indoor complex till eight," Hotaru said.

"Yay!" Gina exclaimed jumping up to hug her best friend.

"Don't mention it."

The two girls got off the bus and headed to the indoor complex. It was 7:30. That meant they had thirty minutes of practice left. Along the way, Hotaru and Gina got death glares from people walking off the school grounds.

"Hotaru, I don't like this. Are we almost there?" Gina said.

"Almost, crap one is in our way," Hotaru said.

They came face-to-face with one of the girl tennis members.

"You have guts showing your faces here," she said.

"We are just meeting some friends here. We don't want trouble," Hotaru said sounding like a negotiator.

"Right, I challenge you to a match. Right in the indoor complex. Firsca has no talent. It was a fluke that you made it to the finals."

"I really don't feel like playing you, but when you say that there is no talent in my school, you will regret you ever said that," Hotaru said in a manner that meant she accepted her challenge.

Within minutes the two girls entered the complex. The boys team was still in there and didn't notice the girls enter till Gina walked over with a worried look on her face.

"Gina," Seiichi said with Sanada and Akaya at his side.

"Small problem," Gina said tilting her head towards the match that seemed to have started.

"Is that Shika playing?"

"The one I played a while ago?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, why is that going on?"

"She mentioned something about us getting into the finals as a fluke and having no talent."

"This needs to stop," Sanada said.

"Don't!" Gina said stepping out in front of the vice-captain.

"Gina, this is not the time to fool around. Do you want her to get injured right before the finals?" Seiichi said.

"No, but there is something about this match that is different than any other match."

Instead, they decided to walk over and watch the match. Hotaru was running out of steam.

_I had a rough practice today. I really need to end this match. I almost wanna forfeit the match. _Hotaru thought.

"I can't believe she is still standing," Gina said.

"What does that mean?" Niou said.

"Karin had us to strength and stamina training today. Wait, she is still wearing her weights. No wonder why she is so slow."

"She can hit like that with weights on?" Jackal asked.

"We all can. I've said this before. Just because we are girls, doesn't make us weak. Hotaru better end this. She looks like she is gonna fall over," Gina said with more worry in her voice.

Gina noticed her cousin had moved to the edge of the court and glared at the two girls. Hotaru stopped playing and looked at the captain.

"Shika, why are you doing this? I invited them here for a reason," Yukimura said.

"I don't care. If this is what is ahead of them, then they deserve to lose," Shika said before looking up and seeing Gina."Is that girl here again? You have guts for showing your face to me again. You're lucky she took your place. I would have dragged you across the court."

"Don't you realize that no one wants to hear you speak," Hotaru said.

"I have the boys team behind me."

Gina started to laugh causing Shika to serve a ball her way. It missed her head and the other players.

"That's a warning," Shika said.

"Shika-san, I'm gonna tell you this now. Don't you dare serve another ball towards either one of them," Yukimura said.

"Why?"

"The one you just missed was my cousin, and the other is her friend and I don't wanna face the wrath of her captain and coach. I would lose some respect from people."

"That little freak of a tennis player is related to you? She has no talent!"

"If I remember, I killed you," Gina said moving slightly behind Sanada.

"Then why are you hiding?" Shika said grabbing another ball.

"Because if you hit him, then you really are dead."

By this time Yukimura got Hotaru off the court. Shika was still fuming over the match getting interrupted.

"I hope this is a wake up call for you," Shika spat.

"It's not, you are the one who needs that," Hotaru said.

Outside of the complex the team stuck around and waited to see if Shika was gonna leave.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Seiichi asked.

"Fine, just a little tired from practice today," Hotaru said still sitting on the ground.

"What's her problem?" Gina asked.

"She's just venting on not making it to the finals. Once she probably saw your uniforms, she wanted to take you out to hurt the team," Renji said.

"I would be angry too, but to almost wanna kill me is just crazy!" Hotaru said looking at her arms and legs that were starting to bruise.

"Did you get hit?" Sanada asked.

"Just a little. I was running out of steam. I couldn't get a moment to take off my weights and save some energy. My reactions were just too slow and I got some battle wounds to show for it," Hotaru said with a smile.

"You are the only person I know that would enjoy getting hit with a tennis ball," Gina said.

"Better than somethings," She muttered.

The two girls got up and said good bye to the team. They said that they probably not gonna stop by for a while. Hotaru made her way home and crashed on her bed. Looking at her calendar, she noticed that the Finals were coming up soon.

_I'm so close. We are so close._

* * *

**I love #11! R&R  
**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	29. Finals Have Come

**This story is coming to a close soon. :( I am guessing that there are gonna be four to five more chapters left. It depends on how I am feeling.**

**Finals Have Come**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for the girls. Classmates came up to them and wished them luck and told them that they would be there this weekend to watch them play.

"This is just becoming way too much for us. I just wanna get this over with," Hotaru said sitting on the bleachers in the gym.

"Tell me about it. I wonder what Ari is thinking for the line up?" Gina responded and laid down on the bleacher in front of her friend.

"It has to be a killer to think of that," Hotaru said before taking a sip of her water.

Practice ended and the girls went their different ways. Tomorrow starts the Finals, and they are pumped and ready for it.

"Sorry, mom wants me home at a normal time. I'll see you tomorrow Hotaru!" Gina said as she ran towards her house.

"It's cool!" Hotaru said walking towards the bus stop. When she got on the bus, she pulled out her phone and texted Seiichi.

_Is it cool if I stop by? _Hotaru texted.

She waited for a simple reply that said _Sure. indoor complex._

The bus ride only took a few minutes. When she departed from the bus, she ran towards the complex. Upon her arrival she saw the team hard at practice like usual.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it for the rest of the week," Niou said.

"It scares me that you actually listened to something that I said," Hotaru said.

"Now is that the only thing that scares you?"

"I'm not saying anything else."

The rest of the team acknowledged Hotaru's arrival.

"Aren't the Finals tomorrow?" Jackal asked.

"Yeah, I think everyone will have a hard time trying to fall asleep tonight. Gina already went home on her mother's orders. The rest of the girls will probably go home," Hotaru said.

"Even the ones who are dating Seigaku?" Kirihara said.

"Most likely. Ari has to go and figure out the line up. We really haven't gotten much on them. Their match with Rikkai was horrible from what we have been hearing," Hotaru said.

"Why haven't you gone home yet," Seiichi asked.

"There's not much there for me to do at home. I'll just drive myself nuts there. We really didn't practice today and I'm itching for a good match."

"You'll get one tomorrow. You just have to wait it out."

"I realize that. It's just that I'm afraid that we may lose in three. I play singles two. They don't do Nationals like they do with you, alternating between singles and doubles. We go like normal. Doubles followed by singles," Hotaru said walking by the railing and leaning on it.

"You won't lose. You girls are better than you let on sometimes," Seiichi said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but still, even Karin is nervous about this one! She is never nervous about anything like that!"

They all knew that she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Hotaru, you need to calm down. You are worrying too much and you are starting to lash out," Seiichi said calmly.

"Sorry, its just that I don't want to lose. Also, you realize what Singles Two is. Sometimes it is the place that decides a win or lose. I just don't want all of that pressure to fall on me," Hotaru said becoming quiet. "How do you guys do it?"

"What?" Sanada asked.

"How can you not feel that pressure to win or lose each time you step out on the courts. Especially when you were at the Finals this year. How did you not go insane?"

"It takes time and practice to not feel the pressure," Seiichi replied. "We should get you home so you can rest."

Hotaru nodded and the team walked with the girl who was still on edge. When the time came for most of the team to go their own ways Seiichi stayed with her.

"Thanks for walking me home," Hotaru said.

"No problem. We will all be there at the match tomorrow," Seiichi said.

"All of you?"

"They all want to come and see how their girl is doing."

"It's almost like I go to your school sometimes."

"Thank Gina for that. If she hadn't had that one day where she came here we all may have not met each other."

Hotaru looked at the sky for a few moments before looking again at Seiichi.

"What is it?" Seiichi asked.

"Nothing," Hotaru said realizing that she was at her house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it. Night," Hotaru said waving from her walkway.

* * *

Serena got dressed in a yellow halter dress for the dinner with Atobe. She always had a small crush on the senior. Mainly because of his attitude. She thought that in order for her to get him to notice her was to act like a complete bitch around other people.

"Serena, are you ready?" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Serena said fixing her dress before going down the stairs.

The family entered the Atobe household and went into the living room where tea was served. Serena felt out of place at the mansion. She was used to the size of her buchou's house or her own, which was could fit in this house.

"How have things been going over here, Chidori?" Serena's mom asked.

"Just fine. Keigo was busy with tennis for most of the year, but now he is working on his school work," Chidori replied.

"It's not like I am failing," Keigo said.

"I never said that you were. You just never really paid much attention to your schooling since you joined the tennis team," his mother said in a very mothering tone causing Serena to laugh slightly.

"I do agree with you on that they slack off on their school work, but Karin runs a tight shift with the girls. She tells them that if they are failing they don't even practice till their grades are up. Serena learned that this year," Serena's mother said.

"I was never on probation! I was close, but never on. Ari-buchou tutored me in English to help me raise my grade up," Serena defended.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. The adults were in one room, leaving Atobe and Serena in another.

"I hear that the finals are tomorrow," Atobe said.

"Yes, even though I can't play, I'm still showing up to support my team like always," Serena said.

"I have a feeling that you will win, but I don't want you girls to get your hopes up about winning."

"We will. Everyone has been working harder than ever to win it this year. We aren't ready to stop working now."

Atobe became silent at the slight outburst from Serena.

"Sorry, I get mad when people don't have faith in us. Anyways, isn't the winter formal coming up in a few weeks?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I have the most beautiful date too," Atobe said. Serena's heart skipped a beat when she heard that.

"Really? I guess _any_ girl would want to go with you. What is she a fan girl?" Serena said becoming bitchy.

"No, she is just the opposite. She cares for the little things and doesn't boss people around. She is normally happy too, and this make Ore-sama happy."

Serena wanted to hit him because of the little deal that they made and she saw the same reaction in his face too. _This would happen to me! He gave off different signals to me. I became the bitch of the team and I get rejected! _She thought.

"Anything wrong?" Atobe asked.

"I'm fine. Just stressed about tennis and everything," Serena lied.

"You are clearly not fine."

"Will you just take that answer, or do you want the real one?"

"Ore-sama doesn't like being lied to."

"Fine, I like you Atobe. All this time I acted like the big bitch to get you to notice me! My team hates me sometime because I am such a bitch. I played tennis harder than ever to get you to notice. I came up with a really nice shot to use at nationals when you were watching and that is how I hurt my wrist! Everything was because of you!"

Atobe took a step closer to hug her when she smacked his arms away.

"Don't you even think about hugging me!" Serena said trying not to cry.

"I never knew that you felt that way," Atobe said.

"God, the whole team knew that I liked you! Even Kabaji!"

With that, Serena walked away and out of the house. Her mother followed after and didn't even ask. Somehow, her mother knew what had happened. Upon arriving at her house, Serena let one tear upon her face. Once she was in bed, she felt relieved about what had happened, but she sent a message to the one person who somewhat understood her.

* * *

Aribella, Konstantine, and Ryelle decided that they would forgo seeing their boyfriends today and would go straight home. Aribella arrived at her house and she went straight to work on the line up for tomorrow. She also glanced at her computer.

_I guess I have to fill out my application to my new school. The deadline is in a week. Better do that soon! _Aribella thought.

The list was set for the next day and Aribella was about ready to turn in when her phone rang.

"Hi, Kunimitsu," Aribella said.

"I'm assuming you were ready to go to bed," Tezuka replied.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"The way you answered the phone."

"Fine, but I really need my rest for tomorrow. Are you guys gonna be there?"

"Of course we will. I think you would kill me if I didn't."

"That's right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Night."

Ryelle entered her house and went right to her room. She completed her homework and was getting ready for bed when she noticed Fuji in his window, ready to talk.

"I can't really talk tonight," Ryelle said.

"That's fine. I just wanted to wish you good luck," Fuji said.

"Are you gonna be there tomorrow?"

"I will, but I wanna say this before you go to bed."

"Thanks. We are all gonna need it. Hold on, Serena just sent me a message."

Ryelle scanned the text and gaped at what she read.

"What happened now," Fuji asked.

"Nothing that you should get involved in. Poor girl," Ryelle said putting down her phone. "I better be getting to bed."

"Night Ryelle."

"Night!"

Konstantine walked up her stairs and went to visit her grandmother.

"Are mother and father coming tomorrow?" Konstantine asked.

"I have no clue, but your sisters are taking me to watch you play," her grandmother said.

"Thanks, I'm nervous for tomorrow. I think everyone is. I heard Noella and Tricia talking about what they were gonna do for their doubles match."

"You girls will do fine! You deserve the title this year."

"I'll be going to bed nonna. I'll see you in the morning!"

With that the team all had their priorities straight and spent the night wondering if tomorrow would give them a win.

* * *

Morning came and the girls all met at the complex early in the morning. Tricha and Noella were looking at a notebook that had all of their formations in them. Ryelle was reading another manga. Konstantine was looking at the gray sky. Gina and Hotaru were talking to Rikkai. Serena was listening to her iPod. Aribella was also listening to music and figuring out her playlist for the finals.

"They all seem have something that keeps them occupied," Seiichi said.

"Pretty much. Is it just me or does Serena look like she wants to kill someone?" Gina asked.

"Doesn't she always look like that?" Kirihara asked.

"No, this is worse. She just likes to look intimidating or bitchy. Not like a demon," Hotaru said.

"I wonder if everything is alright," Gina said.

Hotaru took the note and walked over to Serena and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay," Hotaru asked.

"Not really. Remember everything that I told you about my little liking?" Serena said sadly.

"Did he find someone else?"

"It's more like I became a bitch when he didn't like that in a girl. How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's fine. You'll move on. It takes time to find someone else that you may work well with."

"Thanks. What's going on with you and him over there?"

"Nothing. We haven't talked about it yet. I'm guessing he's gonna wait till after today to say anything."

"Better make a move soon girl. Get back over there and talk to him before Karin comes."

Hotaru walked back over to her best friend.

"Is she alright?" Gina asked.

"Not the best place to talk about it, but I think we are gonna see a new Serena soon," Hotaru said.

Gina had a blank look on her face.

"Thank god you are oblivious to the world around you sometimes," Hotaru laughed.

"That's not funny!" Gina pouted.

By this time Karin had arrived and she called all of the girls over for their meeting before they stepped out.

"See you later. Good luck," Seiichi said giving his cousin a hug and a smile to Hotaru.

"Thanks," Gina and Hotaru said back while they were walking over.

"Will you just tell him already? I can't take the tension anymore!" Gina whispered.

"After the match," Hotaru said.

"You better."

The girls stood before Karin waiting for their pep talk.

"We made it this far. You girls have worked harder than any other team that I have ever known. Here is the line up for today. Doubles one: Tricha and Noella. Doubles two: Ryelle and Konstantine. Singles three: Gina. Singles two: Hotaru. Singles one: Aribella. I also have a surprise for you girls. Do you wanna here it now or later?" Karin said.

"Is it good news?" Serena asked.

"Maybe."

"I say wait. If we lose, then it will brighten the mood. If we win, then it will make the mood even better," Aribella said.

"Alright. Now, Aribella do you have something to say?" Karin said.

"I do. Girls, we started off like any other team. We wanted to win, but we were a little unorthodox about how we went around doing things. We faced many challenges this year. Some we faced as a team, others on our own. If you were to look back to the beginning of the season, you would see a completely different team. I am glad that I was with you for this journey to Nationals. Gina, Hotaru, and Serena, you have a lot of work to do next year to put together another team, but I believe you can do it. This is why I am now going to announce the new captain for next year," Aribella said.

Gina, Hotaru, and Serena all looked at each other. They didn't know who would get the position. The other members of the team all had ideas, but they knew that Aribella was unpredictable.

"I chose Hotaru. You are gonna sit on the bench and watch the matches up close. Karin has some last minute plans to do. This is gonna be your test, and I know you will pass with flying colors," Aribella said.

"Thanks!" Hotaru said while Gina gave her a huge hug and Serena hugged her as well.

"Serena, you will be vice-captain. You will sit on the bench when Hotaru has her match," Aribella said.

"Got it!" Serena said.

The team entered the arena and looked at all of the people there.

"Holy crap!" Noella said.

"I didn't think there were gonna be this many people here!" Tricia said.

"Just be thankful that people are here," Aribella said.

The two teams stood before the net and waited for them to be dismissed. When they were, Hotaru took her seat on the bench.

"I never got this chance when I got chosen. They will listen to your words of wisdom. Be there for them, tell them when they are doing something wrong, and congratulate them when they win. You will do fine. I know you will. And this will give you the chance to impress Yukimura," Aribella winked while Hotaru blushed.

"Ah...Right. . .," Hotaru stammered.

The crowd was excited to see the game.

"This will be a good match to watch. I have heard some things about Firsca," Shiraishi said.

"Like what?" Zaizen replied.

"Many things. For one, their captain is dating Tezuka of Seigaku. Their freshman is the cousin of Yukimura Seiichi."

"The dating one doesn't really mean anything, but the cousin may pose a problem for us."

Seigaku and Rikkai ended up close to the opposing team in the stands.

"So this means that these girls had some help from these teams?" Oshitari Kenya asked.

"Possibly, but they have nothing on our girls," Zaizen said.

"Nya, did any of you notice that Hotaru is sitting on the bench?" Eiji said.

"Seems odd, but there is a 95.45% possibility that Aribella has thought of something special for this," Inui stated.

"More like Hotaru is something special," Seiichi said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kirihara asked.

"I know what it is!" Serena said from behind them.

"Tell us," Niou said.

This caught the attention of Shitenhouji and cause them to look at the girl.

"Aren't you from Firsca?" Zaizen asked.

"So, what are you saying. I'm injured. They let me wander around because I tend to get a little bitchy about not being able to play," Serena explained.

"Are you gonna tell us why Hotaru is sitting on the bench?" Kirihara whined.

"That is Hotaru-buchou to you Kirihara," Serena said.

"She's captain?!"

"Yeah, it is tradition in Firsca to announce the captain at the Finals of the National tournament. This is the first year that we made the Finals, so Hotaru got the honor of sitting on the bench. I get the bench when Hotaru has her match."

"Vice-captain?" Zaizen asked.

"Yeah, but I'm happy that Hotaru got it. She came miles from our first year. Next year Gina will definitely get captain. She is the strongest of the bunch. The only reason as to why she didn't get it is that she still has some more growing to do. We just need to focus on building the team."

"You got a doubles pair right here!" Two voices said.

"That's right, you are the freaky twins of the school. I'm surprised you didn't join this year," Serena said to the twins.

"Blame Konstantine for that! We didn't want to be known as her little sisters!" The two said.

"Well, if you are joining next year, then Karin will be happy about that," Serena said.

"Tricha and Noella are gonna start their match soon!" The twins said.

On the court, Hotaru was with Noella and Tricha.

"Well, any words of advice?" Noella said.

"I don't have much to say right now. Only to be careful. We don't know what these girls can do. We had it easy for the most part of the tournament. Don't go running out of the gates," Hotaru said.

"Spoken like a true captain!" Tricha said before turning to her partner. "Ready to go Noella?"

"I'm excited to play them," Noella said.

With the two seniors stepping out on to the court, the finals have officially begun.

* * *

**Sorry that I took so long to update! I went to a camp for a week and then I was hit with a death in the family. I also got my AP scores back so I was going around about that stuff and still waiting for my school to send me my money! JERKS!!!!! Now I have to write my english paper and calc packet so I may not update for a while. The end of July means one thing for me, band season is coming and I lose two weeks of my summer vacation and I have ten times more duties as captain this year. Well enough of my rambeling! Stay tuned for the next chapters.I love you great-grandma! R&R  
**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	30. Doubles Are Not For The Weak Minded

**Doubles Are Not For The Weak Minded  
**

Tricha and Noella were facing their opponents from Shitenhouji and were worried about what strategies they would pull out on them.

"Noella, watch them carefully. I know you have been working hard," Tricha said.

"I will," Noella said.

The doubles pair from Shitenhouji were a pair of identical twins. One was named Ayame and had long red hair that was donned with pink stripes. The other one was names Kaede. She also had red hair, but she had silver stripes in her hair. Both were tall and built.

Ayame was the first one to serve. It went through the air like a normal serve but when it hit the ground it spun and shot up whizzing past Tricha's face.

"Please don't tell me what that was," Tricha said.

"Twist Serve," Noella said back.

In the stands Serena was blown away.

"She just did a Twist Serve! Their done for!" Serena said.

"Don't you think you are jumping the gun?" Momo said.

"I am not jumping the gun. I have a really bad feeling about this. Who is calling me?" Serena said answering her phone.

"Serena, it's Dr. Kimishima. I have good news. You are clear to play tennis again. I know it is the day of the Finals, but I figure you can start your training again," her doctor said.

"Thanks for the news. I'll be sure to tell my coach," Serena said hanging up her phone and walking over to Aribella.

"Karin already put you as the alternate. She did the math and knew when you would be good to play," Aribella said.

"I'll stay here with my team. This is where I should be," Serena said.

"Some one is in a better mood," Ryelle said.

"You know why."

"I know. I'm just wondering who you would go for next," Ryelle teased.

"Senpai!" Serena said becoming embarrassed.

Things weren't going that well for Tricha and Noella. They were losing two games to love. They walked to the bench and looked at Hotaru.

"Any new advice?" Tricha said in a serious tone.

"Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways," Hotaru said.

"That sounds real comforting right now. Anything else?" Tricha said.

"I know you can see past what they are doing. Noella has the sharpest eyes out of all of us. You aren't using your abilities that well. You think that this is just an ordinary match. This is the Finals. If you go in thinking it was gonna be easy, you are in for an awakening. You need to use what you got," Hotaru said.

Noella and Tricha nodded as they walked back on to the court. Shitenhouji was getting ready to serve. The server was Kaede. She served another Twist Serve, but this didn't phase Noella as for she could see the spin of the ball easily. To her, the ball was moving slower than what it really was. She was able to return it and start their counter attack.

"She returned it! Where is Serena when you need her?" Momo said.

Serena looked over at all of the boys and were shocked to see a different doubles team out there. Serena turned to Aribella and said,"I think they need me over there to tell them what is going on."

"Sure, come back in time for the singles matches," Aribella said and Serena ran off to the boys.

"There you are, what is going on over there?" Momo asked.

"Just keep watching, we got one point, but some should already know what is going on," Serena said.

They watched and saw that Noella gave a sign to Tricha and they got into a position.

"They are the most confusing doubles team out there. You never know who is the playmaker. Sometimes it is Noella and other times it is Tricha doing the work," Serena explained.

"But how can Noella know where the ball is going to go?" Kaidoh asked.

"You noticed that she could do that?"

"We kinda figured it out after the first point, but how is the question. She would have to do data tennis in order to figure that out," Fuji said.

"Nah, she may be smart, but Noella can't do what Inui and Renji do. She can read a persons movements and predict where they are going to go. This is even before the player knows themselves."

"Tell," Sanada said.

"What?" Most people asked.

"Tell, a person gives off a slight body movement when they are getting ready to hit a shot. She can see that?" Sanada asked.

"Noella has the best eyes out of all of us. She can see the spin of the ball and she often says that she sees the shots slower than what they really are. And yes, she can see tells. Don't ask me how she does it either. She just seems to know."

On the court, Noella and Tricha were gaining some momentum. They had gotten a game from the twin sisters and had their serve. From that they got a second game.

"We need to end this now. There is not much more we can do here," Noella said.

"I know that," Tricha said.

Tricha and Noella were working hard for their third game. The score was in a deuce for a few minutes. The third game went to the Shitenhouji twins, but this didn't stop Tricha and Noella from fighting. They were used to winning at Nationals. During another break, they walked over to Hotaru.

"Not bad, they seem to be pinching you somewhere," Hotaru said.

"That's what I was thinking, they are getting us somewhere. Even with my Tell, they still seem to get a lead on us," Noella said.

"They are twins, I wonder if there is something special about them," Tricha said.

"They have to be in Synchro. That is the only logical explanation for them being able to attack that way," Hotaru said.

"Synchro to the Bible," Ryelle said from behind them.

Tricha and Noella looked up at Ryelle for a minute.

"That has to be it. They learned the Bible and are using Synchro to help it. This is the power of Shitenhouji," Ryelle said.

Tricha and Noella, yet again, stepped out onto the court and took their spots. Noella was serving and they got almost a no-touch game till the last point. A small rally went on for a few moments. The match was tied. Both still needed three more games in order to win.

The rest of the match went on with them gaining wins and holding their service games. The score was 5-5 and the reality of pushing a tie-breaker was a good possibility.

"This better not go into a tie breaker!" Serena said.

"Why?" Kirihara asked.

"It does a lot to their minds. Tricha and Noella aren't the best with tie-breakers. In fact, they normally can win with a small fight, but nothing this hard."

The teams went back to watching Shitenhouji gain their sixth game. The 12 game seemed to go on for a long time. Tricha and Noella were fighting for a win.

"We can do the Noella," Tricha said.

"I know. We just need to fight harder," Noella said diving for a ball.

The girls were watching the match and were getting nervous about the outcome.

"Are they gonna win Ari-buchou?" Gina asked.

"From what I can tell, no. This doubles pair is just too good for them," Aribella said.

"That means Koni and I need to get a win in order for us to stay in the game," Ryelle said getting ready for her match.

Serena was looking down at the court knowing the fate of the match. She watched as Tricha and Noella received their loss in the Finals.

"Sorry Tricha, my eyes couldn't seem to catch their tells fast enough," Noella said quietly.

"It's fine. We put up a good match. I'm glad that you were my doubles partner for the good part of the season. I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Tricha said walking to shake their opponents hands.

"Same here," Noella said.

The two nodded to Konstantine and Ryelle. The next doubles pair was stepping out onto the court and looked at their opponents. The first one was short and almost reminded them of Gina. The second one was taller and had a permanent glare on her face.

"This will be interesting," Ryelle said.

"You know it," Konstantine said.

In the stands the twins moved closer to their grandmother, but they were close enough to the regulars to have a conversation with them.

"Farli andare sorella," Regina and Konstantine yelled. (Go get them sister!)

Rikkai and Shitenhouji turned and looked at the twins.

"What did they just say?" Kirihara asked.

"I think they said 'go get them sister'," Serena said.

"What language was that?" Zaizen asked.

"Italian. Konstantine, Regina, and Stephania are all from Italy. They normally speak in Italian when they don't want someone to understand what they are saying," Serena said, earning a nod from Eiji who completely understood their situation.

Konstantine heard her sister's words of encouragement.

"Non perderò qui perché sono impaurito della tortura che due state progettando," Konstantine said back. (I won't lose here because I am afraid of the torture that you two are planning).

Ryelle laughed, "Do you know what they are gonna do?"

"No, and I don't wanna find out," Konstantine sighed.

The match began. Ryelle was the first to serve. She noticed that the receiving end was quite weak.

"They are quite weak it seems," Konstantine noticed.

"I saw that too. Let's show them the power of Firsca," Ryelle said.

The beginning of the match went strongly in favor of Ryelle and Konstantine. The two girls were hitting balls and wanting them to return their shots. When they walked over to their bench, Hotaru even noted what was going on.

"They look like they are not even trying," Hotaru said.

"I think that they are waiting for singles to come up. This is most likely a throw-away game for them," Konstantine said.

"Agreed but I don't want this to be an easy win," Ryelle said.

The pair walked out to the court and started another rally.

"Is it just me, or does it look like they are winning easily?" Regina asked.

"I was just gonna say that myself. Hey, Serena, what is going on down there?" A tall girl with sandy blond hair asked.

"Looks like a throw-away to me. Ah, Chieko! Come down here and you need to explain everything when I walk over there to stand with the girls," Serena said.

The girl named Chieko came down and stood next to Serena. She had never met the teams that the regulars knew. Chieko was a junior at Firsca and came close to being a regular this year but lost her spot to Gina. She vowed that she would work harder to make the team next year.

"Guys, this is Chieko. She is in my class. She will help you guys out when you need some explaining," Serena said.

"Why are you going over there?" Momo asked.

"Ari-buchou wants me with the team for some reason. She has a feeling about this match and how it is going to turn out."

"Looks like Konstantine is using the Kiss of Defeat," Chieko said.

Ryelle and Konstantine's match came to an end with them winning 6-0. This was the momentum that they needed to get on track. Now, all eyes were on Gina.

"Here she is. Our little star," Chieko said.

"You know it. I'm gonna go over now and sit with my team," Serena said.

Gina stepped out on to the court and took her position. She was ready to serve.

"One set match, Firsca's Yukimura to serve!" The ref said.

Up in the stands, Shitenhouji all had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Yukimura?" Shiraishi whispered and looked over to The Child of God. _Just who is this Yukimura Gina?_ He thought.

* * *

**Yay! I'm getting a little faster with my updates because I want my new story up. Well, I have to write my paper for English so that is my life for right now. Band is starting up soon and I am getting ready!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	31. From Hell to Heaven

**From Hell to Heaven  
**

Gina took her spot out on to the court. She had the first serve. The ball flew up into the air and whacked the ball off of her racket. Unfortunately the ball hit the net.

"Fault!"

Gina's opponent was a tall third year who towered over her.

"This seems to happen to her all the time," Chieko said.

"What?" Mauri asked.

"She gets the abnormally tall players when she plays."

The ball whizzed over the net, but due to the opponents height, the ball was returned with accuracy. Gina ran after the ball, but she realized that the ball was heading towards her head.

"Eeek!" Gina said ducking from the ball.

"Love-15!"

Gina got up and walked to the baseline. _Why is it that I always play the ones who are taller than me? I know that is why the ball always comes to my head, but what do I do about it?_ Gina thought as she served the ball again.

"Is it just me or does it look like they are making fun of Gina?" Ryelle said.

"That is what I was thinking too. Gina's height is her biggest problem, but that is also my problem. There is a way for her to work with it, but it costs a ton of energy," Aribella said.

"What?"

"Staying at the baseline. It gives room for the ball to actually bounce before she wants to hit it. It does take some energy to use it."

"I see. That does seem like something that you would do."

Gina fought for the good part of the game. She realized that she needed to use the Silver Lining now in order for her to win. When the ball came towards her she hit a hard random shot that landed on the baseline behind her opponent.

"Was that Lightning Strike?" Zaizen said with his mouth open.

"Yup, and there is more where that came from," Chieko said.

"That seems like something she would do, but the only concern is that this is the beginning of the match and she is going all out already," Sanada said.

Gina was still fighting hard to gain momentum, but she realized that her opponent had a certain move that made things worse for her. She was playing against a power player. Each shot was getting stronger, but she could counter anything.

"This isn't good. This is turning out to be a stamina match. Gina and the other girl look like they are going to pass out soon," Aribella said.

"That's what I thought too, but Gina still has some fight left in her," Konstantine said.

The score was 2-3 with Gina leading, but her opponent was catching up fast to her. During a court change she talked with Hotaru.

"This is the toughest fight I ever had, but she doesn't have good stamina either. She is running out faster than I am," Gina said.

"That's true, but you still need to be on alert for anything that could happen," Hotaru said.

Gina got up and walked over to the courts and took her serve. Shitenhouji was still fighting hard against her, but when the match went into a tie-breaker, things went down hill and fast.

"This isn't good. Gina can't take much more of this going on," Chieko said now completely entranced by the match around her.

"Well, that is a tough fight going against a power player," Zaizen said.

"No duh, I knew that already."

Gina was panting hard and noticed that her opponent was doing the same. At this point she realized that she needed to get one more point and she would secure the second win for the team. That left Hotaru or Aribella to win the title.

_Seiichi, you have taught me a lot about wanting to win something and then having to sacrifice everything for it. I can only take so much of this. I want to win._ Gina thought.

Gina served the ball and did a double fault bringing the score back to a deuce. Shitenhouji got an ace and that left Gina to get another two points. The next rally went on for a while, but Gina's legs seemed to give out at the last minute.

"Come on Gina, you can do it!!!! Just one more point!!!" The girls were yelling.

Gina was on the court, but she noticed that her opponent's eyes were glazed over and she, too, fell on the ground unable to get up.

"Since neither opponent can continue with the game, it will be declared a no game!" The ref said.

Seiichi and the rest of Rikkaidai were staring in awe at the outcome of the match.

"GINA!GINA!GINA!GINA!" Chieko started chanting when Gina got up and walked off the court. Soon the rest of the people around her were chanting as well.

"You try not to bring attention to your self Shiny, but you do it anyways," Hotaru said helping Gina get to the bench.

"Isn't. . . it. . .your turn?" Gina asked half out of it.

"I know. I'm getting ready now. I just need to win to keep the momentum going," Hotaru said.

Shiraishi and the rest of them couldn't believe that it ended in a no game.

"She's only a freshman. That is incredible," Kenya said.

"Tell me about it. She beat me for the regular spot this year, but she is one of the funniest that I have ever seen. Her and Hotaru have this bond with each other that makes them really good friends," Chieko said.

"Speaking of which, is that her?" Shiraishi said.

"Yup, the new leader of Firsca. I just wonder what she's gonna do now."

Hotaru walked out onto the court and looked at her opponent. She was about her height, but she had jet black hair paired with deep brown eyes. For a moment, Hotaru was scared that she was gonna lose this match.

"Come on Hotaru!" Serena yelled from the stands.

Hotaru had the first serve. The ball continued its course across her side until it met the clay surface of her opponent. The girl returned the ball with no problem and Hotaru lost the first point.

"Dang, Hotaru rarely loses the first point that easily," Chieko said.

"That normally is a shot to test waters with," Seiichi said.

"Then you clearly don't know Hotaru, from what I remember about her, she is a perfectionist. Others don't see that side of her because she hides it. Every move needs to be just right. That is why you can't teach her dance moves. If she messes up, then she has to start all over again with them. To her, losing the first point, means she lost the game," Chieko explained as she received stares from the boys. "I am her classmate. She wants to be perfect. Actually probably playing a match against Shiraishi would be really interesting."

"You think too much, girl," Regina and Stephania said.

"That is not a crime the last time I checked."

They turned their attention to the match. Hotaru had won the first game and now she was receiving the serves. Hotaru found her feet moving along with the speed of the ball.

_What is taking me so long to just get points from her. She almost reminds me of Shika when I played her, but what happened to me between now and that time. _Hotaru thought.

Hotaru came into her element and started to analyze the match hit accurate shots. The games started to go in her favor and lead them closer to the national title.

"Come on Hotaru! Crush her!" Chieko yelled to her friend.

"Someone wants her to really win," Eiji said.

"Eiji, have you not listened at all. Hotaru is the new captain, if she loses, it will kinda drive her mad," Regina and Stephania said.

Hotaru heard her friends cheering for her and she knew that this was her last shot. The score was 5-3 with her winning the game. She just needed one more point to win the match, then Aribella would go on and play. She served the ball and watched it go over the net and back to her. Her body moved after the ball time and time again. It felt like time was slowing down and she was in another world. She was reaching to her fullest and she was just barely making it. Hotaru ran for the ball and sent it over the net near the line. Her opponent didn't make it in time.

"Game and match, Hotaru! 6-3!" The ref said.

Hotaru walked off the court and sat on the bench with Aribella standing behind her.

"How did that feel?" Aribella asked.

"Amazing. I wanna do it again," Hotaru said.

"Then you have next year to do it again."

Hotaru laughed, "I think I can do that."

Aribella tilted her head towards the stands and was all of Rikkai and Seigaku cheering for her, "Looks like they are happy."

"I think so," Hotaru smiled up to them

"That girl just never seems to get down for real long," Chieko said.

"You got that right. She just seems like someone who just won't back down," Regina said.

Yukimura looked at the girl sitting on the bench talking with her captain. It reminded him of a time when Akaya would come to the bench. That is a bond that is between a captain and their players. He noticed her smiling up at them and he returned the favor with a nod.

Aribella walked out on to the court and moved to her side, "Now this is my chance to take it all."

* * *

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	32. Role Call

**A/N: I know it has taken me so long to update. I have been swamped with school and band that I have no life. I have three AP classes this year plus calculus. I sent out college applications and got accepted to my first college!!!!!! Still no clue on if I want to go there or not. The football team maybe going to playoffs again, tournaments, and work. Football finally ended last week when we lost in the semi-finals. I get to go to Chicago in the spring with my academic this is the final chapter of the fic :( Let's get on with it!**

**Role Call**

Aribella took her spot on the court and took the first serve. She decided to play the match as easily as she could for the most part. She really didn't want to go all out if she didn't need to. She began to gain her rhythm and go after the ball.

"Wanna play?" Her opponent, Nozomi asked in a devilish tone.

"That's what I do, just be ready to lose," Aribella returned.

Nozomi hit a ball towards Aribella, who returned it to a corner furthest away from Nozomi, only to find it returned. Aribella stood there shocked at what happened.

_How can that be? She was just over there a second ago? _Aribella thought.

"Anyone tell you that we learned from Shiraishi? I mastered the Bible and put it with my own style. I never lose," Nozomi smirked.

"Well, has anyone told you that there are always flaws and even with his perfected tennis, I can still give him a run. I've faced bitchier," Aribella said with a small glare.

Up in the stands, Chieko looked at Aribella and then to Shiraishi.

"This will be an interesting match," he said.

Chieko turned her head away and watched Aribella continue to lose points, and eventually the first game. She noticed Aribella walking to the bench and sitting with her head down.

"Chieko, I think something is wrong with Ari," Regina and Stephania said.

"Same here," Chieko replied.

At the bench, Aribella felt tear forming in her eyes. _I can't choke here. I just can't. I came this far only to see myself lose. What happened to me? _Aribella thought.

"Ari, what's eating you this time?" Ryelle said coming down next to her.

"I have no clue, It's almost as if I just lost my ability to play today. I need to get it back," Aribella said.

"Well, I think you need to remember that you have a kick ass family cheering for you and one devoted boyfriend that wants to see you win. That's what you pretty much told him the first time you met him."

"Hand me my bag, I only have two minutes left, I need to do something."

Ryelle handed her the bag and saw that Aribella pulled out her zune. She put the pink buds in her ears and pressed play for just a moment. When time was called, Aribella turned it off and walked back out onto the court with a different look in her eyes.

Aribella served the ball with such force Nozomi moved out of the way.

"What was that?" Nozomi said.

Aribella just remained silent. She took her spot again and then did the same serve, but when it hit the ground it just stopped and didn't bounce, if it did, only just a little bit.

"What was that?" Chieko asked up in the stands.

"I have no clue, it seems like Aribella is pissed or something," Regina said.

Chieko pulled out her phone and called Serena.

"What?" Serena said when she answered.

"What happened to Aribella?" Chieko asked.

"All I know is that she told Ryelle to give her her bag and then she pulled out her zune. I think she's in her zone. I've never seen her play like this. Not even when it was Midori."

"Really? Does it really have that big of an impact on her?"

"Apparently it does."

Aribella kept serving the ball towards her and gaining points and the flow of the game. The girls continued to cheer her on as loudly as they could.

"That was just a fluke," Nozomi said.

"I don't think that was. I've heard something about her. She was accepted into a tennis school earlier this year, but she quit for unknown reasons. She is one of the best, but you are better," the coach said.

Nozomi walked out onto the court facing Aribella, but the look in the eyes of Aribella put fear in Nozomi.

_What is it with her? She looks like she wants my blood or something. _Nozomi thought.

Aribella returned the ball and went all out on her, but she decided to toy with Nozomi for a few games. Letting the score go into a tie.

"Why did she do that?" Regina said.

"I have no clue. I don't think she is a sadist," Stephania said.

"I think she has been around Fuji too much," Momo said.

"You know, that may sound good, but I think she always had that side. You do remember what happened while she was in London right?" Chieko said.

"Yeah, she played that one girl," Regina said.

"But apparently there was a bet on that."

"Really?" The twins said.

"Yeah, really. I heard those two that came to the school talking about it. They said that she physically hurt her when Aribella took that girl into a tie-breaker. She almost broke her ankle playing that match."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Aribella played like that. Soon they saw something else change in Aribella. Her eyes turned red and her shots got even harder.

"Bloodshot mode," Seiichi said.

"I can't believe she can actually do that," Fuji said watching Aribella hit a ball that knocked down Nozomi.

"She is letting this get out of hand," Tezuka said.

"I agree, but there is not much that will stop her from getting out until the match is over." Akaya said.

"I just hope this is over soon. I have never seen her like this before," Chieko said.

Over on the side with the team, they were all thinking the same thing.

"Ryelle, you have to stop this. She will only really listen to you when she gets angry," Konstantine said.

"I would like for that to happen, but she is completely taken over by what ever got a hold of her. I know this happened to Kaidoh and happens to Kirihara sometimes when they want the match to go their way. She started changing after she listened to her music," Ryelle said.

Aribella was on the court hitting the ball getting excited that Nozomi was getting knocked down. She was in the lead and the last point rested on her shoulders. She looked up at the crowd and saw the expressions on all their faces. She knew what she had done was wrong. She lowered her head and thought of all the fun memories that she had with her team and how much they meant to her.

When she looked up, she saw the ball coming towards her and she began the long rally. Nozomi was hitting long shots to the corner. She watched the ball go over the net multiple times and she returned all of them. She saw a ball and knew that it would be the one that would give the team the win.

_Come on, just one more ball_. She dove for the ball and it just barely made it over the net. She watched as she saw the ball bounce one. The ball seemed like it was suspended in the air for what seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes and heard a loud cheer happening.

"Game and Match! Firsca Aribella! 7-6!" The ref said from his chair.

"She won! We WON!!!!!!!" Ryelle said jumping over the side running to Aribella, still laying on the ground.

"I can't believe that we just won! You did it. I don't care if you almost killed someone. You did it!!!!" Konstantine said running to her as well.

"Thanks for reminding me that I did that. Well, better help me get up," Aribella said sitting up finally.

After getting the awards, the team went to Kawamura sushi to celebrate.

"I can't believe we won!" Gina said sitting down between her cousin and Akaya.

"I'm happy for you Gina. So I figure you will have a tough act to follow next year," he said.

"Yeah, but it will still be fun. So Kirihara-kun, what about you. You will have a whole new team with you?"

"I'll figure something out," was all he said.

The rest of the team was celebrating their win. Aribella looked at her team and had a feeling of sadness that she was leaving and letting someone else take her team.

"They'll be fine. We have other things to worry about now. Well, we have to prepare for high school now that tennis season is over," Ryelle said.

"Well, let's continue to celebrate," Aribella said.

Aribella walked towards all of her girls and stood to say something.

"Girls, I am so proud of you. You all worked hard this season. We did have some rough spots, but we pulled through some how. We won this year and there is still more to the year than you know. Hotaru, good luck with everything next year. I will be watching for you girls again at nationals," Aribella said before sitting down and continuing to talk with her friends

The team went their own way and settled into their beds. Before they knew it, the seniors had graduated and a new batch of tennis players entered all of the surrounding schools. This time, there was going to be a harder fight to win it all. Hotaru, Gina, and Serena entered the courts and heard.

"Ladies! Role call!" Karin said.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Well this is the end. :( I had a really fun time writing this story. I have part two started and a side story that takes place after the other parts of the trilogy. Hope fully the next one won't take me as long to finish. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. I'll be writing again soon for you!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


End file.
